Là où j'ai laissé mon coeur
by Seeliah
Summary: Sasuke est rentré à Konoha de sa propre initiative, espérant retrouver Naruto. En vain. Quand ce dernier revient enfin au village, après six années d'absence, Sasuke comprend qu'il n'a plus la première place dans le coeur du blond... Définitivement ?
1. Appréhensions

**DISCLAIMER : **Sasuke appartient à Naruto... et ils sont tous les deux à Masashi Kishimoto ! (la vie est trop injuste je veux Sasuke !)

**COUPLE :** NaruSasu / SasuNaru et d'autres...

**RATING :** K+ pour l'instant mais le rating sera variable d'un chapitre à l'autre.

**Bêta-lecter par Ernia ! **1000 mercis à toi, Ô ma vénérée Bêta pour avoir corrigé mes chapitres. Merci pour ton soutien, tes encouragements et tes conseils :-)

* * *

**CHAPITRE PREMIER : Appréhensions**

* * *

**Suna Gakure no Sato – Kaze-no-Kuni (Village caché du Sable - Pays du Vent)**

L'homme marchait d'un pas vif dans les rues de Suna, entièrement vêtu de noir à l'exception d'une spirale écarlate au dos de son tee-shirt et du sang séché qui couvrait ses avant-bras par endroit. Il se blessait souvent pendant ses entraînements ces derniers temps, incapable de se concentrer correctement. Perdu dans ses pensées, il répondait machinalement aux nombreux saluts qui ponctuaient sa route jusqu'au palais du Kazekage, ignorant les gloussements et les rires ainsi que les invitations à peine voilées des adolescentes qui se massaient sur son passage en espérant qu'il les remarque.

L'une d'elle, plus hardie que les autres lui attrapa le bras. Brusquement ramené sur terre, il la fixa sans comprendre et sursauta lorsqu'il sentit un liquide frais sur sa peau. Elle enlevait le sang séché sur ses bras, paraissant ne pas pouvoir fixer directement l'homme qu'elle venait d'arrêter. Elle leva finalement les yeux vers lui, un éclat plus que séducteur dans son regard. Celui-ci vacilla lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il se laissait faire avec indifférence, à nouveau dans ses pensées.

L'audace de l'adolescente fit enrager les autres. Elles se mirent à invectiver la jeune fille et se regroupèrent autour de l'homme. Leurs voix aigues le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il s'empara du linge humide avec un sourire absent pour les filles et reprit son chemin, tâchant de repousser d'anciens souvenirs où un garçon aux cheveux bruns tentait d'échapper chaque jour à la horde grandissante de ses fans. Il serra les poings et jura entre ses dents.

Il grimpa les marches du palais quatre à quatre tout en faisant disparaître les dernières traces sur ses bras et jeta le chiffon au sol avant de s'engager dans les couloirs. Complètement immergé dans son monde, il ne remarquait pas les saluts des gardes sur son passage et ces derniers, habitués depuis quelques temps à son inattention ne s'en formalisaient pas. Certains le suivirent des yeux avec inquiétude, n'aimant pas cet air sombre et préoccupé qu'affichait celui qui avait sauvé leur maître. Arrivé devant les portes du bureau du Kazekage, l'homme entra sans frapper. Le Kazekage de Suna repoussa le rapport qu'il étudiait pour fixer son ami, lequel poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme en se laissant tomber sur un siège. Gaara se pencha en avant, le menton calé dans sa main droite et sourit.

- Est-ce que tu serais finalement nerveux, Naruto ?

Ce dernier passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux blonds et planta ses yeux devenus violets dans ceux de Gaara.

- Un peu, grimaça t-il.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tes amis seront heureux de te revoir.

- Ce n'est pas ça…

- C'est Lui ? s'exclama Gaara d'une voix plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il ne L'avait pas nommé, mais même ainsi le regard de Naruto s'assombrit et il serra les poings.

- Non.

- L'Autre alors ?

- Kiyomaro et Kaname, coupa Naruto, agacé par le talent de Gaara pour appuyer là où ça faisait mal.

Le Kazekage soupira, rassuré.

- Ils sont surexcités à l'idée de vivre à Konoha, continua Naruto, la mine de plus en plus sombre.

En fait, plus la date de son retour approchait et plus il était en proie aux doutes. Il remettait même en question ce qu'il savait être inévitable. _Vraiment très nerveux_, pensa Gaara et quoiqu'en dise Naruto, ce n'était pas qu'à cause des deux gamins… ce qui rappela à Gaara ses propres raisons d'être nerveux. _Surexcités ?_

- J'espère que tu as trouvé de quoi les calmer, intervint-il. S'ils détruisent encore quoique ce soit, je ne suis pas sûr que l'amour que te porte le peuple de Suna suffise à leur épargner sa colère.

Naruto fit la grimace.

- Ils ne sont pas agités à ce point là, rassura t-il Gaara.

- Attends que tu partes ! Subaru a intérêt à les surveiller de près cette fois !

- Subaru est parfait, contra avec un sourire Naruto face à l'expression dubitative de Gaara. C'est _toi_ qui cède toujours.

- Pour éviter les émeutes ! s'exclama Gaara avec une mauvaise foi qui fit sourire Naruto.

En vérité il s'amusait beaucoup (trop) des aptitudes et du caractère des deux enfants.

- ... La dernière fois, poursuivait Gaara, ils ont détruits plusieurs bâtiments…

- … qui devaient être rasés dans les jours suivants, compléta Naruto d'une voix affaiblie en repartant dans ses pensées.

Gaara ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il détestait voir ce voile de tristesse dans les yeux de son ami.

- Naruto… qu'est-ce qui te trouble alors ?

- Ils n'ont connu que ce foyer et ici personne ne m'est hostile… Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et Gaara hocha la tête. Il comprenait parfaitement.

- Ils sont assez solides pour affronter cette situation et toi aussi, dit-il d'une voix apaisante, mais après tout il ne faisait que pointer l'évidence.

Naruto s'agita sur sa chaise, ressemblant à l'enfant qu'il était lors de leur première rencontre. Gaara comprit que son malaise était plus profond qu'il ne l'avait cru et surtout que l'Autre n'y était pour rien pour une fois. Il s'ajoutait à la peur qu'il voyait luire dans les yeux de Naruto. Gaara se leva et fit le tour de son bureau pour saisir les mains de Naruto. Ce dernier inspira profondément et enlaça ses doigts à ceux de son ami, essayant de s'expliquer plus clairement.

- Si je rentre, ils appartiendront à Konoha…

- Tu ne veux plus être Hokage ? coupa Gaara pour le faire réagir. Il ne fut pas déçu du résultat.

- Il n'est pas question de mes rêves, s'exclama Naruto avec humeur. Même si je devais ne jamais être Hokage, Konoha c'est chez moi !

Il écarquilla les yeux en fixant Gaara d'un air stupide en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'après tout ce temps il éprouvait encore ce genre de sentiments pour son village natal. Ce n'était pas l'endroit d'où il venait mais sa maison.

_J'ai laissé mon cœur à la maison_, pensa Naruto.

Il ferma les yeux mais un visage à la peau pâle se forma sous ses paupières et il les rouvrit précipitamment pour plonger dans ceux de Gaara.

- Ils se sentiront chez eux là où tu décideras de t'installer, lui dit ce dernier en souriant. Et ils ne seront pas seuls puisque tu seras avec eux.

- Je suppose que tu as raison.

- Tu voudrais les laisser ici, questionna prudemment Gaara, sachant que le village du sable risquait de ne pas survivre à l'énergie conjuguée de Kiyomaro et de Kaname.

- Ce n'est pas une option, dit Naruto d'une voix catégorique, sortant enfin de son état troublé.

- Alors arrêtes de t'en faire ou je vais finir par croire que sous toutes leur vantardise les Uzumaki ne sont en fait que des couards.

Naruto le frappa à l'épaule avec un sourire et Gaara appuya son front contre le sien, les yeux sérieux et pleins de tendresse.

- Tu vas me manquer Naruto, souffla t-il contre sa bouche.

- Merci de nous avoir accueillis, sourit ce dernier.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, répondit gravement Gaara. Je n'aurai pas assez de cette vie pour payer ma dette envers toi.

- Je te rappellerai cette phrase, dit Naruto. Son rire amusé résonna dans la pièce. Il se releva :

- Je vais aller les voir avant la réunion.

- Ce n'est pas la peine que tu sois présent, je te raconterai. Tu ferais mieux de te reposer en vu de la soirée qu'ont préparé Kankurô et Subaru pour ton départ.

Le cœur de Naruto se crispa mais il n'en montra rien. Il s'engagea dans le couloir qui menait à l'aile de la famille du Kazekage où il logeait. Il devait partir. Quitter Gaara et ce village où tout le monde l'aimait, quitter Kiyomaro et Kaname, même peu de temps, quitter la présence chaleureuse de Subaru… Revenir à Konoha. Retrouver Tsunade, Kakashi, ses amis, Sakura… Sasuke. Le dernier nom lui fit mal et il le chassa de sa tête. Il s'en occuperait plus tard. Pour l'instant, il voulait juste serrer ses fils dans ses bras.

* * *

**°°O°O°°**


	2. Loin des yeux près du coeur

**DISCLAIMER** **:** Sasuke appartient à Naruto… Naruto appartient à Sasuke… et ils n'existeraient pas sans Masashi Kishimoto. (M'en fou ! Veux Sasuke quand même !)

**COUPLE :** NaruSasu / SasuNaru et d'autres…

**RATING : **K+ pour l'instant mais le rating sera variable d'un chapitre à l'autre.

**SPOILERS :** Oui.

**Bêta-lecté par Ernia ! **

* * *

**CHAPITRE SECOND : Loin des yeux… près du cœur.**

* * *

**Konoha gakure-no-sato, Hi-no-Kuni (Pays du Feu)**

Tsunade regardait le village de Konoha qui s'étendait au pied de la tour de l'Hokage. Le crépuscule noyait le paysage sous un voile d'or rouge où se découpaient les lignes sombres des toits et au-delà du mur d'enceinte, les silhouettes dansantes des arbres sous le vent.

Avec un soupir, la Godaime retourna à son bureau. Sur le sous-main, un parchemin portant le sceau de Suna s'était enroulé sur lui-même. Il contenait la liste des aspirants chuunin du village des sables pour les épreuves qui se dérouleraient à Konoha deux semaines plus tard. Tsunade lissa une nouvelle fois le parchemin. Ses yeux glissèrent immédiatement sur le dernier nom : Ren. C'était le code convenu entre le Kazekage et elle cinq ans auparavant.

_Enfin, _pensa t-elle, mais sa joie était incertaine.

Pendant les six mois qui avaient suivit le jour où Naruto avait failli tuer Jiraya en perdant le contrôle du Kyuubi, le gamin sembla s'être évaporé dans la nature. Sans nouvelles de lui, Tsunade avait lancé plusieurs équipes à sa recherche et dû supporter les discours conjoints d'Homura, Koharu et Danzô quant à son choix persistant d'entériner la décision du Sandaime et laisser Naruto Uzumaki être un ninja. Ils croyaient en la nécessité de le confiner dans une cellule, privé de son chakra et hors de portée de l'Akatsuki. Éventuellement, ils pourraient s'en servir pour négocier la sécurité du village !

_S'ils ne l'ont pas déjà en leur possession en ce moment-même, _avait rageusement pensé Tsunade en entendant ces absurdités.

Elle en avait serré les poings si forts pour se contrôler, que ses ongles avaient déchirés ses paumes, mais elle avait gardé son calme et sans commenter leurs avis ou justifier les siens, elle n'avait tenu aucun compte de leurs opinions et agit à sa guise.

Toutefois, ce n'était pas une ligne de conduite viable à long terme et elle le savait. Aucune piste ne s'ouvrait, les équipes revenaient bredouilles. Et enfin, un matin, un aigle de Suna s'était engouffré directement par la fenêtre ouverte de son bureau. Avec un message de Gaara et plusieurs autres parchemins, il y avait une lettre de Naruto. Tsunade s'était jetée sur la missive, l'esprit déjà occupé à imaginer comment faire payer à ce sale gamin tout ce qu'elle avait dû subir par sa faute, quand son intérêt pour sa lecture l'emporta sur ses plans de vengeance.

Il y expliquait qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer tant que le Kyuubi ne serait pas sous contrôle et qu'en restant loin de Konoha, le village n'aurait rien à craindre de l'Akatsuki. Il disait aussi qu'il ne voulait pas risquer la vie des siens en perdant le contrôle du Bijuu...

Le cœur de la Godaime s'était serré. Personne ne pouvait délivrer Naruto du fardeau de Kyuubi alors que lui, sa volonté et ses sourires, pansaient les blessures des autres cœurs par leur chaleur. Danzô et les autres ne voyaient en lui qu'un réceptacle, une donnée politique ou un démon, mais jamais la force incroyable du gamin. Ceux qui voyaient _réellement_ Naruto ne tenaient pas sa volonté pour rien. Ils s'inquiétaient pour lui.

Tsunade ignorait alors qu'ils étaient si nombreux... Ils étaient bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait, comme elle l'avait découvert depuis, même si évidement cela ne changeait pas vraiment les choses.

Pour éviter que le Conseil du village ne la pousse à faire passer le jinchuuriki pour un déserteur, Gaara lui proposait dans sa lettre, d'accueillir sa sœur comme ambassadrice plus ou moins permanente. En échange de quoi, Naruto devenait officiellement membre des forces de Suna pour une durée indéterminée. Il y avait joint les documents officiels déjà remplis et signés de sa main qui n'attendaient plus que le sceau de Konoha pour être validés.

L'échappatoire proposée par Gaara était une bonne idée, du moins la seule qu'ils aient à leur disposition pour protéger Naruto tout en lui permettant d'agir librement.

Jiraya l'avait finalement convaincue que c'était une bonne chose que le gamin se prenne en main et s'éloigne un peu du village, qu'il quitte "le nid". Il était tard et ils étaient les seuls clients du troquet.

- N'est-ce pas ce que font les oiseaux lorsqu'ils savent voler ? avait-il sourit dans sa coupe de saké. Et n'est-ce pas le rôle des "parents" que de les laisser faire ?

Tsunade s'était moquée de lui et de son sentimentalisme pathétique. Mais elle aussi s'était attachée plus que de raison à Naruto et cette prise de conscience l'obligeait à prendre du recul. Le choix de Naruto était surtout dangereux pour lui-même. Tsunade devait aussi apprendre à faire confiance au gamin en dehors de ses performances de ninja, à croire en l'homme aussi...

"La confiance... N'est-ce pas ce qu'on éprouve pour un Hokage ?", avait-elle pensé en écho aux mots de Jiraya.

Elle avait doucement rit d'elle-même et voyant ce rire, Jiraya l'avait accusé d'en vouloir à sa vertu - elle s'était étouffée avec son saké à ce mot ! - en lui décochant un tel sourire... Ce vieux pervers idiot !

Le souvenir de Jiraya dansa un instant sous ses paupières verrouillées par le chagrin. Dans son bureau noyé des feux du crépuscule, Tsunade chassa rapidement l'eau qui perlait à ses yeux. Son autre main jouait toujours avec le parchemin de Suna ; elle sourit en se rappelant la réaction que l'échange Temari/Naruto avait provoquée.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, cette décision déplut fortement au Conseil mais Jiraya soutenait Tsunade, ainsi qu'un nombre surprenant de chefs de clan. La surprise était partagée aussi bien par les deux sannin que par Homura et Koharu. Les premiers ne s'attendaient pas à autant de voix en leur sens et les seconds ne s'attendaient pas à ce que quelqu'un soutienne la valeur de Naruto Uzumaki en dehors des sannin.

Mais au fond, ce soutien inattendu ne l'était pas tant que ça. Les ninja de la génération de Naruto aimaient beaucoup le garçon ; ils en parlaient chez eux et les exploits de Naruto avaient fait le reste... ainsi que ces secrets qui ne pouvaient être dits à haute voix mais qui n'en demeuraient pas moins vifs à l'esprit des chefs de clan (1). Pour la première fois, Tsunade avait entrevu une réelle lueur d'espoir pour l'avenir...

Cependant toute la population de Konoha n'était pas composée de ninja, et la peur du Kyuubi était encore bien trop ancrée dans les esprits de la majorité des adultes. La Godaime en prit toute la mesure l'année suivante, quand parvint à Konoha la nouvelle de l'attaque de l'Akatsuki à Suna. Certains se félicitèrent bruyamment de l'éloignement de Naruto. Il y eut quelques incidents sans gravité entre eux et les amis du jinchuuriki.

Le Conseil s'en mêla tout de même, voulant des sanctions à l'encontre des ninja impliqués. Cela engendra une intervention plutôt spectaculaire et venimeuse du chef du clan Hyuuga qui remit vertement à leur place les membres du Conseil partisans de la sanction. Il n'avait pas supporté non plus les propos de Danzô sur la mauvaise influence du garçon, ni sa suggestion de révéler l'identité du jinchuuriki aux jeunes générations de ninja, afin qu'ils s'en méfient, arguant que la perte de contrôle de Naruto face à Orochimaru au pont du Ciel et de la Terre était la preuve de sa dangerosité.

Hiashi Hyuuga admirait Naruto qui, en dépit des avanies qu'il subissait depuis sa naissance, était parvenu à transformer Neji et Hinata par son exemple. Neji lui avait raconté l'attitude du jeune homme pendant la mission de sauvetage du Kazekage. Ce gamin lui rappelait trop quelqu'un (1) qu'il avait aimé et respecté sans réserve, pour suivre Danzô et ses partisans dans leur plan.

Du côté de Suna, on se félicitait ouvertement de la présence de Naruto au village, ainsi qu'en témoignaient les rapports venus du Pays du Vent.

Tsunade ignorait dans qu'elle mesure Naruto remplissait réellement son contrat avec Gaara, car officieusement, le jeune homme utilisait le village du sable comme point de chute et continuait à voyager et à s'entrainer. Il n'y passait donc que peu de temps.

Le Conseil ignorait ce "détail" mais pas les ninja de la promotion de Naruto. Curieusement, aucun d'eux ne crut à "l'échange amical" avec Suna. Au début, elle avait régulièrement dû empêcher les équipes 7, 8, 9 et 10 de partir à la recherche du « disparu ». Sasuke, Saï, Neji, Kiba et Lee étaient les plus difficiles à contenir.

Il avait fallu qu'elle fasse une réunion et explique à tous la nécessité de faire croire à la présence de Naruto à Suna pour obtenir d'eux qu'ils se tiennent tranquilles et leur silence… Les quelques mots codés que le Kazekage glissait dans ses courriers tous les cinq ou six mois, seuls signes que Naruto était en vie et en bonne santé, suffisait pourtant tout juste à les retenir et calmaient à peine les nerfs de Tsunade.

La Godaime avait d'autres raisons d'être inquiète, en dehors du risque que l'Akatsuki mette la main sur Naruto. Gaara lui avait parlé de la réaction étrange du blond lorsqu'il lui avait appris le retour de Sasuke. Le jeune homme avait cessé son entraînement le temps d'écouter son ami. Il n'avait rien dit, son visage n'exprima rien non plus. Après un simple "Merci", il avait repris son entraînement comme si de rien n'était, mais à la nuit tombée, il était parti sans en avertir Gaara. Il s'était volatilisé toute une semaine sans que nul ait jamais su où il était allé.

Plus tard encore, au cours d'une visite à Konoha, le Kazekage confia à Tsunade que Naruto semblait perturbé :

_- _Il m'a parlé de mensonges, confia le jeune homme. Il n'est pas entré dans les détails, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi furieux. Il n'a plus l'air de vouloir revenir_. _

Gaara semblait également furieux mais il ne demanda pas à Tsunade si elle avait une idée de ce que Naruto avait pu découvrir ou de la raison pour laquelle il était si malheureux depuis. Seul son regard froid lui en fit silencieusement le reproche et Tsunade, qui connaissait plusieurs des secrets qui entouraient Naruto, fut envahie par une culpabilité qui dès lors ne la quitta plus. Et s'il ne rentrait jamais par leur faute ?

Ils l'attendaient tous. Ses amis l'avaient guetté tous les jours pendant des mois après le retour de Sasuke. Ils le guettaient encore il y a à peine plus d'un an, le jour de l'enterrement de Jiraya.

Elle seule l'avait vu ce jour là, après le coucher du soleil et n'en avait rien dit à personne.

Elle se souvenait du ciel de cette nuit là, presque indigo et du vent qui balayait doucement le cimetière ; elle se rappelait de l'insistance vaine de Shizune pour qu'elle rentre et du fait qu'elle avait eu besoin de rester, comme si une part de son cœur avait deviné...

Elle se rappelait de ses larmes retenues par un chagrin trop vaste et qui lui faisaient défaut depuis qu'était tombée la nouvelle. Elle se souvenait avoir regardé les éclats de lune luire sur le marbre blanc des sépultures et s'être dit qu'elle avait trop perdu d'êtres chers déjà, pour avoir encore des larmes à verser.

Surgi soudainement de nulle part, Naruto s'était posté silencieusement près d'elle devant la tombe fraîche, son corps enveloppé d'une cape noire qui lui donnait l'air de faire parti intégrante des ombres autour d'eux et... il lui avait pris la main. Elle se souvenait de la chaleur de cette main devenue plus grande que la sienne et qui dégageait la même force rassurante que celles de Jiraya. Et c'est cette pensée qui dénoua enfin, le barrage à ses larmes.

Ils ne s'étaient pas regardés, pas même quand ils avaient éclatés ensemble en sanglots. Seules leurs mains étaient restées liées, accrochées l'une à l'autre comme à une bouée. La nuit les enveloppait de silence, le souvenir de Jiraya palpitait dans leur cœur... Naruto avait tiré sur leurs mains jointes pour attirer son Hokage contre lui, cherchant à endiguer la peine mêlée de rage qui brûlait en lui, en elle, pour celui qui leur avait été arraché. Elle s'était laissé aller contre lui, troublée qu'il soit si grand désormais et par la force qui se dégageait de lui.

Quand la vague de chagrin s'était tarie, Tsunade s'était doucement défaite de son étreinte et lui avait jeté un regard en coin après s'être essuyé les yeux. Elle avait pensé aux paroles de Gaara quelques mois auparavant : _Il n'a plus l'air de vouloir revenir... _Elle n'avait distingué qu'un pâle sourire et une joue humide dans l'ombre de sa capuche. Son expression lui resta invisible. Il avait serré une dernière fois ses doigts entre les siens puis Naruto avait relâché sa main.

"_A bientôt" _avait-il soufflé avant de disparaître et depuis, le cœur de Tsunade crevait d'impatience. Parce qu'avant qu'il ne la laisse cette nuit là sur la tombe de Jiraya, elle n'avait pas compris la profondeur de son attachement à Naruto.

Elle laissa à nouveau le parchemin s'enrouler sur lui-même dans un bruissement sec.

_Ren.._.

Poussant un profond soupir, Tsunade croisa ses bras sur son bureau et enfouit son visage entre eux. Est-ce que le vide laissé par son absence suffirait à convaincre Naruto que sa place était ici ?

**°°O°O°°**

Un éclair noir frappa le sol à l'entrée du village caché mais les gardes ne virent que quelques feuilles tournoyant dans l'air lorsqu'ils relevèrent la tête. Une haute silhouette encapuchonnée de noir sautait maintenant de toits en toits et s'immobilisa au sommet d'un poteau. Elle écarta les bras comme si elle s'étirait après un long sommeil ou comme si elle cherchait à prendre l'horizon entier dans une seule étreinte. Elle resta ainsi un instant, dans la lumière écarlate des derniers rayons, avant de reprendre sa progression vers la tour de l'Hokage. Arrivé là, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux visages gravés dans la falaise et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se laisser tomber souplement sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Tsunade sursauta et se retourna vivement. Son cœur se figea tandis que l'inconnu dépliait son mètre quatre-vingt-cinq dans la pièce, rabattant sa capuche dans le même mouvement. Elle porta la main à sa gorge, le souffle coupé.

Et bien, on dirait que tu regardes un fantôme…

La voix était basse et douce, si différente…

- Naruto, souffla Tsunade quand elle se fut reprise.

Elle le serra dans ses bras un long moment, à lui briser les côtes, et le jeune homme hésita à peine avant de lui rendre son étreinte.

- Tsunade-baba… murmura t-il tendrement dans ses cheveux.

Tsunade ne fit rien pour retenir les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux.

Elle n'avait pas changé, paraissant toujours aussi jeune malgré ses cinquante-cinq ans. En revanche, Naruto ne ressemblait plus au garçon de treize ans partit s'entraîner avec Jiraya six ans auparavant.

Sous son long manteau noir à capuche il portait un pantalon de même couleur. Son bandeau de Suna lui servait de ceinture. Il portait aussi un tee-shirt blanc avec une spirale écarlate brodée au niveau du cœur, comme une cible. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs et tombaient devant ses yeux, masquant son regard. Il était mince mais les muscles étaient bien là, longs et fins. Ils roulèrent sous sa peau couleur de miel lorsqu'il se défit de son manteau. Ses gestes étaient d'une grâce et d'une sensualité à couper le souffle. Ils étaient souples avec quelque chose de la nonchalance des fauves au repos et de leur puissance contenue. Tsunade recula un peu, tenant le jeune homme à bout de bras.

_Il est devenu incroyablement beau, _pensa-t-elle. _Encore plus que Minato…_

- Je lui ressemble tant que ça ? demanda Naruto doucement, semblant lire dans ses pensées.

Rendue muette par la surprise - _comment est-il au courant ?_-, Tsunade le regarda dans les yeux… et oublia son interrogation première. Elle perdit pied, engloutie par la luminosité de son regard. Disparus les yeux bleus comme un ciel d'été… et ce violet dans les yeux de Naruto, magnétique et hypnotique tant il rehaussait sa beauté, ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose… Sous le coup de sa révélation, Tsunade recula d'un pas, les pupilles dilatées par la surprise.

- Tu as réussi, souffla t-elle, maîtriser Kyuubi… Co… comment as-tu fais ?

Naruto éluda d'un sourire. Pas de l'ancien qui lui mangeait la moitié de la figure. Ce sourire là était si sensuel que Tsunade déglutit difficilement. Sensuel, mais parfaitement inconscient de l'être puisque Naruto prit le trouble soudain de l'Hokage pour de l'inquiétude.

- Je vais bien, dit-il pour la rassurer. Cela fait quelque temps maintenant que Kyuubi est sous contrôle. Il n'y a rien à craindre, il ne pourra plus causer de tort à personne. _Sauf à ceux qui veulent s'approprier sa force, mais je leur souhaite bien du plaisir…_

Quelque part à l'intérieur de son corps, Naruto sentit les ondes d'un rire en écho à ses pensées et la voix de Kyuubi qui atteignait sa conscience : _Il faudrait être fou ou suicidaire pour croire te battre aujourd'hui_, riait le renard avec férocité, _Ake Sen'puu _(2)… et le rire du renard enfla démesurément, ivre de leur puissance désormais indéliable, au point que Naruto se sentit frissonner.

Tsunade ne cessait de l'admirer et le jeune homme rougit de gêne sous son regard. Cependant, elle ne le considérait pas comme les fans qu'il avait à Suna. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qu'on aurait pu trouver dans le regard d'une mère sur un fils dont elle serait particulièrement fière. Jamais Naruto n'avait lu si facilement en elle et il s'avoua, un peu honteux et plus qu'agréablement surpris, qu'il n'imaginait pas que Tsunade puisse lui être à ce point attachée. Naruto passa une main à l'arrière de son crâne et dit :

- Arrêtes de me fixer comme ça Tsunade-sama, sourit-il.

Surprise par tant de politesse, cette dernière réalisa, après des années à lui hurler dessus pour ses _Baa-chan_, qu'elle les préférait au final. Naruto fit quelques pas dans la pièce où rien n'avait vraiment changé et s'arrêta face au mur orné des portraits des précédents Hokage. Il s'approcha de la photo de son père. Tsunade vit le reflet du jeune homme dans le verre protecteur se superposer au visage du Yondaime. La ressemblance était frappante une fois qu'on le savait.

- Tu étais encore trop jeune pour que nous puissions t'apprendre la vérité, dit-elle lentement. Sandaime avait laissé l'ordre de ne rien te révéler avant ta majorité. Je suis désolée Naruto, je te demande de nous pardonner, de _me_ pardonner…

Il se tourna vers elle, étonné de ses excuses et plus encore par la culpabilité et le chagrin sincère qu'il lisait dans ses yeux. Il se dirigea vers elle et emprisonna ses deux mains entre les siennes. Son regard chercha celui de Tsunade.

- Ce qui me rend fou de rage, expliqua t-il, c'est que tout le monde ici était au courant. Ils me haïssent autant qu'ils le vénèrent. Il est leur héros pour les avoir sauvés de Kyuubi et moi, je suis l'incarnation de celui qui les en a privés bien avant d'être son fils. Pour les habitants et le Conseil, ma chair appartient au démon et pas au sang des Namikaze (3).

Il s'arrêta, un peu hors d'haleine. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'en révéler autant sur ses sentiments mais il ressentait le besoin soudain de mettre des mots sur ses blessures :

- Je me suis senti trahi, je vous faisais confiance… et puis, j'ai réalisé que je n'étais pas prêt à encaisser cette nouvelle à l'époque et que cela m'aurait sûrement détruit. _Ça a faillit le faire…_ Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, Tsunade. Il essuya les larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues.

- C'est encore un exemple de la sagesse du troisième, ironisa t-il avec un sourire presque comme celui d'autrefois. S'il avait été là, je lui aurais botté les fesses pour m'avoir menti. J'ai toujours rêvé de l'affronter…

Tsunade ne put s'empêcher de rire. Naruto était si différent… et sa nouvelle version lui plaisait encore plus que l'ancienne. Elle le fixa un instant avec tendresse puis lui demanda :

- Comment l'as-tu appris ?

- C'est Kyuubi qui me l'a dit, il y a deux ans.

- Tu peux communiquer avec lui ? s'exclama t-elle, incrédule et effrayée.

- Pouvais, corrigea Naruto. Maintenant que nous avons fusionné nous ne pouvons plus dialoguer.

Il préférait ne pas entrer dans les détails pour le moment et de toute façon, il n'aurait pas su décrire la manière exacte dont il communiquait avec le démon, c'était devenu trop… étrange.

Tsunade garda le silence un instant. Elle décida de ne pas insister. Ils auraient tout le temps d'en parler désormais… _Ou pas ?_

- Naruto, es-tu certain de vouloir rester ici maintenant ? Gaara et moi pouvons réfléchir à une solution pour…

- Non, coupa t-il. Je vais vivre à Konoha et la défendre, comme je l'ai toujours fait. Je suis devenu très fort... Tu crois que je me suis tourné les pouces ses cinq dernières années ? Je prouverai que je ne suis plus un danger pour la sécurité du village… Et je prendrai ta place, termina t-il avec un clin d'œil. Sa voix était pleine de détermination.

Il avait ce don d'enrober ses paroles de magie, de les imprégner de sa volonté sans faille. Elles résonnaient presque comme une prédiction et comme la première fois qu'elle les avait entendu dans sa bouche, elle fut certaine qu'il en serait ainsi. Elle ferait tout pour l'aider dans cette voie. Pas en souvenir de son frère et de son fiancé, même si cette pensée n'était jamais loin, elle le ferait pour Naruto parce qu'elle aimait ce gosse.

- Pour devenir Hokage, encore faudrait-il que tu passes enfin chuunin, se moqua Tsunade. Tu es à la traîne... encore un peu et Konohamaru devenait chuunin avant toi !

Naruto grimaça.

- J'allais oublier ! s'écria t-il brusquement en saisissant sa veste.

Il en sortit un rouleau frappé du sceau de Suna et le lui tendit :

- La recommandation de Gaara signifiant la fin de mon appartenance à Suna, sourit-il. Je crois qu'il voudrait aussi récupérer sa sœur, ajouta Naruto. C'est moins drôle quand Temari n'est pas là.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir passé plus de temps à Suna que je ne le pensais…

- Je te raconterais plus tard, éluda Naruto. Pour l'instant tout ce dont je rêve c'est d'une bonne nuit de sommeil et d'un bol de ramen de chez Ichiraku !

Il y avait tout de même des choses qui ne changeraient jamais !

- Je préfèrerais que personne ne connaisse la nouvelle de ton retour avant demain matin, décida Tsunade après un instant de réflexion. _J'ai un certain nombre de choses à préparer de mon côté_… Elle poussa un soupir quelque peu agacé. Tu vas passer la nuit ici dans la pièce où je fais parfois la sieste…

- Tu ne dors pas sur ton bureau ? Aie !

Tsunade venait de l'envoyer à terre d'une pichenette sur le front.

- Ne m'interromps pas, Baka ! Et dire que j'étais prête à aller te chercher des ramen…

Les yeux de Naruto brillèrent de gourmandise. Tsunade eut l'impression que leur mauve se diluait dans un reflet écarlate. Naruto se redressa et s'approcha d'elle, un sourire diaboliquement séducteur plaqué sur les lèvres.

- S'il te plait, Tsunade-sama… dit-il d'une voix si basse qu'il la fit frissonner. _Là, il sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait. Il a finalement appris cela aussi ces dernières années…_

Elle se demanda avec qui. Tsunade lui rendit son sourire et du coup Naruto se sentit un peu moins sûr de lui. Il connaissait bien cet éclat dans son regard… il n'annonçait jamais rien de bon.

- J'irai à une seule condition…

- Laquelle ? interrogea à contrecœur Naruto. Le sourire de Tsunade s'accentua.

- Je veux savoir le nom de celle qui t'a appris à faire un tel sourire.

Les joues de Naruto s'empourprèrent violemment. La Godaime ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Néanmoins, il n'y avait pas que l'allusion qui gênait Naruto. Tsunade ne savait rien de Kiyomaro et de Kaname et il redoutait beaucoup le moment où il devrait lui annoncer la nouvelle. _Il viendra bien assez tôt…_ Du coup, il y avait une chose, pourtant tout aussi difficile, qui lui apparaissait l'être beaucoup moins sur l'instant. Il se lança :

- Qui te dit que c'est une fille Tsunade-baba ?

- L'important c'est que tu sois heureux et qu'il t'aime sincèrement ! répondit-elle presque immédiatement.

Son absence de surprise fit tilter Naruto. Tsunade avait mieux lu dans son cœur à l'époque qu'il ne l'avait cru possible, mais restait le coup de grâce…

- Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je n'aime pas les filles, releva Naruto.

Tsunade piqua un fard et il éclata de rire. Qu'elle idée elle avait eu de l'interroger sur sa vie amoureuse ! Vu ses mœurs et son physique, elle devina sans mal les ravages qu'il pouvait faire. Elle avait deviné son attirance pour les hommes depuis longtemps, enfin pour l'un d'eux en particulier, mais ils l'auraient probablement tous les deux nié en bloc ce qui lui fit penser :

- La majorité des équipes sont au village mais j'ai envoyé Sasuke, Sai et Neji en mission diplomatique dans le Pays des Vagues et ils ne seront pas rentrés avant le jour du tournoi.

Naruto resta impassible à l'évocation de Sasuke, mais il était soulagé de ne pas avoir à affronter ce problème dans l'immédiat. Il pourrait ainsi se concentrer sur son entraînement et sur l'examen.

- Et pour mes ramen ? sourit-il avec impatience.

* * *

(1) allusion au fait que Naruto est le fils du Yondaime et au dernier souhait de l'Hokage, jamais exaucé, que son fils soit traité en héros par le village.

(2) Ake Sen'puu : littéralement "tornade écarlate, rouge sang". Vous saurez le pourquoi du comment dans les prochains chapitres.

(3) Minato Namikaze : c'est le nom du quatrième Hokage, le père de Naruto. Il porte le nom de sa mère Kushina Uzumaki.


	3. Vague à l'âme

**DISCLAIMER : **Aucun personnage du manga de Masashi Kishimoto ne m'appartient, mais je ne renonce pas à Sasuke !

**Paring :** NaruSasu /SasuNaru et d'autres…

**Rating : **K+ pour l'instant mais le rating changera d'un chapitre à l'autre.

**Spoilers** **:** Oui

**Note : **

**(1) **Les personnages sont OOC. Mais j'essaye de conserver les bases, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.

**(2) **J'ai également pris quelques libertés avec le scénario original, donc voici un petit topo de ce qui s'est passé, dans mon histoire, entre le départ de Naruto et son retour à Konoha :

Naruto a quitté Konoha avec Jiraya après son combat contre Sasuke dans la Vallée de la Fin.

Après une année d'entraînement, Naruto blesse gravement le sannin en sortant la quatrième queue de Kyuubi. Il décide de s'isoler, effrayé d'avoir presque tué un être cher.

Quelques semaines après avoir quitté Jiraya, Naruto croise Sasuke dans une forêt (vous saurez ce qui s'y passe en lisant l'histoire) puis il se rend chez Gaara.

Naruto se trouve à Suna depuis déjà plusieurs mois, lorsque l'Akatsuki kidnappe le Kazekage. Naruto fait parti du groupe qui recueille Kankurô dans le désert. L'équipe envoyée par Konoha est composée de Kakashi, Sakura et Sai. Ils sont rejoins par la team Gai, le reste de l'intrigue suit le manga jusqu'à la mort de Chiyo.

Naruto ne retourne pas à Konoha avec ses amis. Il reste à Suna et rejoint Sakura, Yamato et Sai alors qu'ils sont en route pour retrouver l'espion de Sasori. L'affrontement avec Orochimaru à lieu, Naruto perd à nouveau le contrôle et blesse Sakura. Mais ils ne poursuivent pas le sannin et donc, ne revoient pas Sasuke.

Naruto retourne à Suna. C'est la dernière fois que des ninjas de Konoha le voient, jusqu'à son retour au village presque cinq ans plus tard.

Sasuke rentre à Konoha quelques semaines après la confrontation Orochimaru/Naruto. Asuma est toujours en vie et Jiraya est mort en affrontant Pein.

**(3)** en italique _les pensées des personnages_. Les phrases en italique et entre guillemets "_sont des souvenirs". _Les mots en italique au milieu des phrases sont de simples accentuations.

**Bêta-lecté par Ernia ! **1000 mercis à toi, Ô ma vénérée Bêta pour avoir corrigé les chapitres précédents et celui-ci. Merci pour ton soutien, tes encouragements et tes conseils :-)

Voilà, je vous retrouve à la fin pour encore un peu de bla-bla !

**CHAPITRE TROISIEME : Vague à l'âme **

* * *

**Nami-no-Kuni (Pays des Vagues)**

Le ninja se hâtait dans les rues désertes, se dirigeant avec aisance dans l'obscurité profonde, ses pensées assorties aux couleurs de la nuit. Quand la forme du pont émergea des ombres, il sentit immédiatement le chakra de celui qu'il cherchait et ne put réprimer la vague de rage qui le balaya.

_Il y passe toutes ses nuits maintenant ! Je vais le tuer !_

L'inquiétude qu'il ressentait à son cœur défendant, monta d'un cran. Il n'ignorait pas que ce sentiment inopportun était la principale raison de sa colère. Tout dépendrait du temps que l'autre mettrait à en percer le motif… ou de son besoin de calmer ses nerfs.

Il s'avança sur le pont et l'aperçut enfin. Ce teme était allongé sur la rambarde, les bras croisés sous sa nuque comme si cette poutre était le matelas le plus confortable qui soit… comme s'ils n'étaient pas en mission et que monsieur ne leur laissait pas tout le travail !

_J'ai trouvé !_

… Mais il était conscient que cet argument ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Plus il se rapprochait, plus il espérait un vrai combat, une dispute ou un de ces silences glaciaux dont l'autre était coutumier, parce que dans la situation inverse, il allait **vraiment** être obligé de lui parler. Et la perspective d'une discussion de ce genre, avec lui, le plongeait toujours dans un profond malaise.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiète pour lui ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas l'ignorer ?_

De rage impuissante, il serra les poings.

- Sasuke ! aboya t-il.

Ce dernier ne sursauta même pas. Il tourna un peu la tête et constatant la fureur de son coéquipier, il soupira et se redressa en position assise, les mains de part et d'autre de ses cuisses mais les yeux rivés au sol. Indifférent. Absent.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux, Neji ? (re-soupir)

Il n'avait aucune envie de "jouer", ce que l'autre ne pouvait accepter. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter son inquiétude et donc, sa colère.

- Ne te fous pas de ma gueule ! cria le Hyuuga en le saisissant brutalement par le col pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à ton poste ?

Sasuke, le visage sans expression, leva sur Neji un regard indéchiffrable et déclara posément :

- J'ai laissé un kage bunshin…

L'autre le secoua violemment.

- C'est toi qui devrais y être, tu le sais parfaitement ! Arrête de me prendre pour un con !

- C'est _toi_ qui me prends pour un idiot, répliqua Sasuke en claquant sèchement les mains de Neji pour qu'il le lâche. Si tu es là, c'est bien que tu as laissé un clone à ta place aussi et il reste l'autre débile, non ?

- Tu...

- J'ai envie d'être seul, dégage !

Il commençait à s'énerver mais son regard restait vide et triste. Et l'autre voulait effacer ce regard mort.

- Je te trouve juste pathétique ! lança Neji avec tout le mépris qu'il put y mettre. Tu restes allongé toutes les nuits sur « le grand pont de Naruto »…

- Depuis quand tu m'espionnes ? contra Sasuke, enfin en colère, en descendant de la rambarde, ce qui força son coéquipier à reculer de plusieurs pas. Sasuke marcha sur lui :

- Ce stupide commanditaire est parfaitement en sécurité alors je peux bien faire ce que je veux !

- Pas quand nous sommes en mission et que tu es sous mes ordres !

- Arrête de prétendre que tu t'en fais pour la mission ! cria Sasuke en lui balançant son poing dans la figure.

Neji répliqua aussitôt et pendant quelques minutes, ils se battirent violemment (d'une manière si désordonnée, qu'on n'aurait pas cru les deux adversaires ninjas) avant de s'envoyer mutuellement au sol. Un peu essoufflés, les lèvres en sang (Neji) et l'arcade sourcilière ouverte (Sasuke), ils se fixèrent un long moment, byakugan contre sharingan.

Dans la pénombre, Sasuke crut lire un sourire sur le visage de son coéquipier tandis qu'il tâtait sa lèvre fendue du bout des doigts. Il soupira bruyamment et retint le chapelet d'insultes qui lui venait. A quoi bon ? L'autre avait remarqué_,_ déjà, comme toujours…

_K'so… à croire qu'il a un détecteur…_

- Neji ?

- Hn ?

- Ne me pique pas mes répliques !

- Quoi ? repris l'autre docilement. Tu n'as pas le monopole des onomatopées, tu sais ! ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter.

- La prochaine fois que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, continua l'Uchiwa sans tenir compte de sa dernière phrase, trouve autre chose que venir m'agresser. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Je ne suis pas inquiet pour toi, protesta Neji. Tu n'es pas à ton poste et...

- Tu mens, je le vois rien qu'à ton air de mère poule ! (Neji faillit s'étouffer et rougit d'indignation.)

- C'est toi qui m'a frappé en premier ! répliqua t-il sans relever la remarque.

- Tu m'as crié dessus d'entrée !

- Comme quoi, il ne te faut pas grand-chose pour te faire perdre ton calme ces derniers temps, se moqua Neji. Il enfonça le clou pour se venger : Où est passé le célèbre self-control des Uchiwa ?

- Et celui des Hyuuga ?

Un point. Neji soupira. Sasuke ne le regardait plus. La tête rejetée en arrière, il fixait le ciel. Ses mèches d'encre frôlaient ses joues sous le vent, il avait l'air... un air qui fit se serrer le cœur de Neji. Il savait que Sasuke voulait être seul et _surtout__,_ qu'il se taise. Mais il devait essayer :

- Tu es beaucoup trop nerveux depuis que nous sommes ici… Tu penses trop à lui…

- Neji, gardes tes réflexions pour toi ! gronda Sasuke en tentant de se détourner, mais l'autre le retint par le bras et insista :

- Je n'ai pas failli mourir pour la construction de ce pont...

- Arrête ça !

- ... et je n'étais pas amou...

- Non ! s'écria Sasuke avec urgence en se dégageant de la poigne de Neji.

- … reux de...

- JE TE DIS QUE NON ! hurla-il avec fureur.

Sharingan enclenchés, Sasuke dégageait une aura meurtrière et le défiait silencieusement de poursuivre.

- Très bien, capitula Neji en levant les mains en signe de reddition. Tu ne veux pas aller au fond des choses, parfait !

Il fit une pause, le temps que Sasuke reprenne son calme :

- Cette discussion me déplait autant qu'à toi...

- Alors ferme-la !

- Écoute-moi, reprit-il fermement en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Je t'ai plus détesté, à cause du mal que ta décision a fait à Naruto qu'à cause de ta trahison envers nous et le village…

- Comme tous les autres, coupa froidement Sasuke. Où veux-tu en venir ?

Il détestait que le Hyuuga en sache autant sur lui et voulait que cette discussion se termine rapidement.

Neji renonça à s'emporter contre Sasuke pour lui avoir coupé la parole. Il avait compris le message et lui aussi, souhaitait au plus tôt clore cette parenthèse. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était à l'aise avec ce côté-là de leur relation, même si c'était toujours lui qui déclenchait le dialogue, enfin _essayait_, du moins.

- Je te ferai sortir de tes gonds à chaque fois que tu te laisseras engloutir par ta culpabilité… jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. A ce moment là, nous pourrons ENFIN recommencer à nous ignorer. En attendant, je veille sur toi, que ça te plaise ou non.

Le ton était catégorique. Neji se leva et tendit une main à son coéquipier pour l'aider mais celui-ci la refusa et se redressa en s'appuyant sur la rambarde.

_Culpabilité, hein ?_ _C'est exactement ça, _pensa l'Uchiwa. Nouveau soupir.

Sasuke aurait du se douter bien plus tôt des intensions de Neji, anticiper… Ce n'était pas comme si ce qui venait de se passer était nouveau, pas comme si les propos de Neji avaient changés depuis la première fois qu'il les avait entendu.

La seule chose qui avait changé, les années passant, c'était que le Hyuuga ne risquait plus sa vie en intervenant dans celle de Sasuke. Ce dernier serra les dents. Il détestait que Neji connaisse son secret et soit si perspicace. Par-dessus tout, il détestait cette faille en lui qui le poussait à accepter l'inquiétude de l'autre et à y répondre.

_Je suis pathétique_. _Qu'est-ce qui me prend ?_

Ça lui était tombé dessus en arrivant ici. Un poids sur son cœur et ses épaules, les souvenirs qui ne le lâchaient pas... Et le regret d'avoir perdu tout cela. Non pas perdu. Renié. Il s'était cru assez fort pour tourner le dos à ses coéquipiers et affronter Orochimaru. Il avait cru ne vouloir que la vengeance. S'il était parvenu à neutraliser le sannin, il n'avait jamais eut la force de tuer dans son cœur, tout ce qui le liait à Naruto et Sakura. À défaut, il avait occulté ses sentiments.

Quand ils remontaient tout de même, il s'entraînait deux fois plus, jusqu'à s'évanouir. Orochimaru lui lançait toujours, de sa voix trainante, une pique ou l'autre, sur les effets positifs de la haine sur ses progrès et sa motivation. Sasuke ne disait rien, n'analysait rien. Il tentait de faire le vide. Mais au fond de lui, il savait, que c'était le manque, plus que la vengeance et un baka blond, pas son frère, qui lui faisait toujours donner le meilleur de lui même...

Un crétin qu'il attendait maintenant depuis trois ans, sans aucune nouvelle, aucune autre preuve qu'il était en vie, que la certitude absurde qu'il le sentirait dans le cas contraire...

Ce pays le rendait nostalgique, le ramenait à ses peurs. Il devait se reprendre, il n'aimait pas l'image qu'il donnait de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Neji, son inquiétude était encore visible sous son habituel air hermétique. Le fait qu'il soit le seul, avec Hinata, à pouvoir lire aussi facilement le ninja, accentua sa fatigue. Il soupira. Il ne l'admettrait probablement jamais à Neji, mais il l'aimait bien. Cette pensée n'eut pas le temps de vraiment se former que Sasuke l'étouffa.

Demain, il occulterait _aussi_ ce malaise. Ce soir, il n'en avait pas la force, ni l'envie de maintenir son masque d'indifférence habituel. L'obscurité l'aidait à endormir sa honte mais il se sentait encore plus furieux contre lui, de se laisser aller ainsi.

Sa culpabilité se nourrissait de tout. Un puits sans fond.

Sasuke essuya machinalement le sang qui coulait de son arcade fendue.

- Je commence à croire qu'il ne reviendra jamais… murmura t-il à moitié pour lui-même, tandis qu'ils reprenaient la direction de la résidence de leur commanditaire.

Neji soupçonnait que l'absence de Naruto n'était pas la seule raison à son état. Ce relâchement ne ressemblait pas à Sasuke. Cela lui rappelait le garçon pâle et brisé qui s'était effondré dans la salle d'interrogatoire trois jours après son retour au village. La première et unique fois que Sasuke avait abaissé -ou perdu ?- ainsi toutes ses défenses… ce spectacle avait été assez effrayant pour que le Hyuuga redoute d'y faire face une seconde fois.

Neji haussa les épaules :

- Tu devrais savoir mieux que quiconque, que Naruto n'a qu'une seule parole. Et l'Akatsuki se tient tranquille...

- Oui, soupira Sasuke avec lassitude. Mais… Il a pu lui arriver n'importe quoi...

Nouveau soupir. Son regard se perdit au loin quelques instants. Neji lui jeta un regard en coin, se demandant une fois encore ce qui perturbait réellement Sasuke.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je me préoccupe autant de lui ? _

Mais comme à chaque fois qu'il se lamentait sur son incapacité à laisser Sasuke se noyer dans son trouble, il suffisait qu'il se rappelle la tristesse qui hantait ses yeux, pour se souvenir. C'était un écho de la fêlure qui marquait le regard de Naruto après leur combat dans la Vallée de la Fin. L'empreinte d'un manque.

Il se rappelait la colère qu'il avait éprouvé en constatant que Naruto tenait à Sasuke encore plus fort qu'avant, après sa trahison. Pire, sa foi en lui ne semblait même pas entamée. S'il avait accepté les sentiments du blond, il était loin de les comprendre et pour sa part, il pensait que Naruto se voilait la face. Tôt ou tard, la vérité lui exploserait au visage. Sasuke était un traître, obsédé par sa vengeance et rien de plus.

Puis Sasuke était rentré. Aussitôt confié à Ikkibi, il avait répondu à toutes ses questions sans rechigner. Il était froid et arrogant, suprêmement indifférent mais curieusement docile, sous son détachement apparent. Comme si sa présence était une faveur qu'il leur accordait. Neji faisait partit des ANBU présents dans la salle et son attitude lui portait sur les nerfs. Quand Tsunade entra le troisième jour, après avoir vérifié la véracité des premières informations qu'il leur avait donné, elle voulut savoir pourquoi il était rentré au lieu de poursuivre son frère.

Sasuke n'avait pas voulu répondre. Tsunade fit sortir tous les ANBU à l'exception de Neji. La porte se referma sur eux trois. Tsunade fit boire quelque chose à Sasuke qui ne pouvait se débattre, puis elle posa ses questions. Cependant Sasuke restait obstinément muet sur la raison pour laquelle il avait renoncé à sa vengeance. Il avoua simplement avoir revu Naruto quelques mois avant l'enlèvement du Kazekage.

L'Hokage insista toute la journée et une partie de la nuit. Les méthodes de Tsunade étaient invasives et épuisantes pour quelqu'un déjà privé de son chakra par des menottes spéciales... La résistance de Sasuke était surprenante mais quelques heures avant l'aube, il craqua. Aucun des trois, pas même Sasuke, n'était préparé à ce qu'il révéla.

Ce jour là, dans cette salle d'interrogatoire, Neji avait eu la certitude en le voyant, en l'entendant, d'enfin comprendre pourquoi Naruto avait une telle foi en Sasuke malgré ses actes. Il savait que l'Uchiwa ne prenait conscience de certaines choses qu'à l'instant même où il mettait des mots dessus et cela rendait sa confession plus poignante encore. Un Sasuke, vulnérable et pourtant étrangement fort dans sa détresse, déchiré mais résolu, encore prisonnier de la volonté de feu qu'il avait lu dans les yeux de Naruto lors de leur dernier face à face, aussi sûrement que si ce regard avait été le plus puissant des sharingan.

Neji avait réalisé que Naruto avait bouleversé la vie de Sasuke, aussi irrémédiablement qu'il avait chamboulé la sienne. Il comprit également que Sasuke était plus proche de lui qu'il ne le croyait. Certains de ses mots, certaines manières de considérer les choses auraient été les siennes, dans la même situation. La révélation le choqua presque autant que les aveux de Sasuke. Quelque chose était née ce jour là, qui l'avait poussé à le soutenir à son retour, à la surprise de tous. Avec Sakura et quelques autres, ils avaient entraîné peu à peu les genin de leur génération qui lui étaient hostiles, à leur suite.

La Godaime avait montré l'exemple en faisant tout pour faciliter sa réinsertion. Mais ce dont ils avaient été témoins tous les deux ce jour là, Neji ne parvenait pas à en faire abstraction. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme s'il ignorait ce qui se cachait sous le masque arrogant de Sasuke. Ignorer le mensonge, quand Sasuke feignait son désintérêt pour le blond face aux autres. Quand il percevait sa détresse, il intervenait. Et Sasuke, comme lui, tentait d'oublier la gêne, presque la répulsion, qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux dans ces cas là. Heureusement, ces situations se présentaient rarement, la plupart du temps, l'Uchiwa se contrôlait assez pour que Neji reste au loin. Il leur était tout de même désagréable de se sentir _lier_.

Neji _savait__,_ et même si Sasuke aurait largement préféré le contraire, parfois, le simple fait qu'un autre ait connaissance de sa douleur la rendait plus supportable. Ils n'en parlaient pas. Ou plutôt, Sasuke empêchait Neji de lui en parler, comme tout à l'heure. Fierté de clan. Neji en avait conscience et s'efforçait de ne pas trop malmener l'orgueil de l'Uchiwa.

S'inquiéter pour Sasuke lui était devenu presque aussi naturel que s'inquiéter pour Hinata. Neji ne pensait jamais à cette conséquence inattendue du départ de Naruto, sans une grimace. Cet idiot était réellement le ninja le plus imprévisible au monde. Forcer un Hyuuga et un Uchiwa à fraterniser... C'était de sa faute si Sasuke et lui en étaient arrivés à cette relation aussi improbable, qu'inconfortable pour leur ego.

- …je suis un idiot Neji, c'est toi qui as raison, avoua Sasuke, sans avoir conscience de parler à haute voix.

Plus improbable, qu'inconfortable, soudain ! Du moins pour lui !

Neji se mit à rire, de plus en plus fort, sous le regard surpris et furieux de Sasuke.

_Neji sait rire comme ça ? _

- Qu'est ce qui te prend ? lui demanda t-il hargneusement.

Mais l'autre riait de plus belle, incapable de se retenir, et Sasuke dut le frapper pour qu'il se calme un peu. Alors il s'expliqua, tant bien que mal, la respiration saccadée, mais il ne voulait pas pousser Sasuke à bout :

- C'est juste que… Sasuke Uchiwa… le glaçon de Konoha… qui rêve de son amour perdu sur le pont qui porte son nom… qui s'excuse… et comble du bonheur… qui avoue lui-même qu'il est un baka ! C'est trop pour moi !

_J'ai parlé à voix haute ? K'so ! Je fais vraiment n'importe quoi !_

- Teme ! dit Sasuke en lui assénant un autre coup sur le crâne que l'autre n'évita qu'à moitié. Si je suis le glaçon de Konoha, toi, tu en es l'iceberg ! Et je ne parle même pas de Sai, c'est Yûki-no-Kuni (Pays des Neiges) à lui seul ! ajouta t-il en apercevant l'ex-disciple de Danzô qui les attendait au pied du bâtiment où logeait leur commanditaire.

- J'ai l'air si froid que ça ? demanda ce dernier tranquillement, avec son faux sourire habituel. Il avait juste entendu la dernière phrase. Puis il ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes : Neji ? Tu ris ?

Sasuke grogna et poussa sans ménagement le dessinateur vers la porte. Sai les précéda à l'intérieur où un Neji, encore hilare, lui avoua qu'il n'y avait pas plus drôle au monde que Sasuke Uchiwa ! L'affirmation laissa Sai perplexe et value à Neji, un violent coup de poing de la part de Sasuke. Malgré tout, ses épaules tremblaient encore de rire.

- Vous avez bu ? interrogea suspicieusement Sai. Puis remarquant leurs blessures à la lueur de la lampe qu'il venait d'allumer : Vous vous êtes battus ?

- Je vais me coucher, coupa Sasuke.

- Hé ! C'est ton tour de garde ! lui lança Sai en tentant de le retenir. Tu as déjà passé presque toute la nuit dehors !

L'autre ne répondit rien et disparut dans les ombres du premier étage.

- Laisse tomber pour ce soir, dit Neji, je le remplace. Il a besoin d'être tranquille.

- C'était bien la peine d'aller le chercher, si au final, tu le laisses n'en faire qu'à sa tête, remarqua simplement Sai.

_Sans compter que j'étais au calme, jusqu'à ce que cet abruti ne s'en mêle_, pensa Sasuke en se jetant sur son lit.

« Son amour perdu », avait dit Neji. Sasuke n'était plus très sûr lui-même de ce qu'il éprouvait encore, ou avait éprouvé à l'époque. Rivalité...amitié... désir... tout cela et rien à la fois. Il sentait son cœur vide et ne percevait que le manque, comme une amputation. Les années avaient délayé souvenirs et sentiments dans un rêve aussi évanescent qu'une fumée sous le vent.

Il n'en restait que des bribes que Sasuke avait essayé de ressusciter ces derniers jours, sur le pont, dans les branches des arbres encore marqués des entailles de leurs kunai, dans les sourires d'Inari et jusque sur les tombes d'Haku et Zabuza… une sorte de pèlerinage. Ça n'avait fait qu'aviver sa blessure. Neji et Tsunade croyaient savoir... si seulement ses sentiments pour Naruto étaient son seul secret, son seul tourment... mais il y avait cette voix :

« _C'est la dernière fois Sasuke, la dernière fois que je te le demande... reste avec moi..._ »

Il ne l'avait pas fait.

Les jours s'étaient enchaînés les uns aux autres. Orochimaru n'avait plus rien à lui apprendre, il l'avait tué et une fois dehors... Il avait levé ses yeux au ciel, le cœur perdu et puis...

« ... _reste avec moi_... »

La voix tournait dans sa tête, sans relâche, et Sasuke avait été aveugle et sourd à toute autre chose, engourdi, comme hors de ce monde. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva devant les portes de Konoha. Franchir le seuil et ainsi donner raison à son ancien coéquipier, lui demanda plus de courage qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Mais Naruto n'était plus là. Officiellement, il était à Suna mais les teams 7, 8, 9 et 10 savaient qu'en fait le blond voyageait, fuyant l'Akatsuki en essayant de maîtriser Kyuubi. Et depuis trois ans, ils ne savaient rien d'autre.

« _C'est la dernière fois... reste avec moi_... »

Etait-il trop tard ? Et depuis quand ? Dès la seconde même où Sasuke avait rompu leur étreinte ? Quand il n'avait pas eu la force de le retenir dans un dernier sursaut d'orgueil ? Etait-il trop tard ? Vraiment ?

Sasuke s'agita sur son lit. Il crispa sa main sur sa poitrine, sur son cœur douloureux. Parfois il confondait Itachi et Naruto dans une même haine farouche. Parce qu'ils étaient sa faiblesse. Il n'existait aucune autre personne sur terre qui puisse faire battre son cœur à ce rythme fou, personne, à part ces deux là, ne pouvait le blesser, l'atteindre ou hanter son esprit de cette manière. Il avait renoncé à se perdre dans sa vengeance parce que ce chemin signifiait renoncer à Naruto, et qu'il était incapable de le faire, mais il n'avait pas renoncé à tuer Itachi. Il suivait simplement une autre voie... où il espérait voir un blond idiot à ses côtés. Mais il n'y était pas et il semblait à Sasuke qu'il ne le serait plus jamais, même si...

Soudain, Sasuke eut l'impression d'étouffer dans cette chambre. Son regard se porta instinctivement sur la fenêtre et l'immense pan de ciel étoilé au travers. Il n'avait pas sommeil. Il s'agenouilla sur le lit, ouvrit la croisée et monta sur le toit. L'écho lointain du ressac emplis ses oreilles. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux fixés sur les étoiles. Il inspira profondément pour tenter de desserrer, en vain, l'étau qui étreignait son cœur. Le manque.

_Dépêche-toi Naruto…_ pensa t-il. Et aussitôt revinrent la douleur et le doute, la torture désormais familière : _et s'il… s'il me haïssait maintenant ?_

* * *

De multiples problèmes, d'ordinateur d'abord (j'ai cramé **deux fois** mon disque dur - suis maudite !- et il a fallu attendre Noël pour un nouvel ordi), puis j'ai perdu l'integralité des chapitres que j'avais rédigé. Ensuite j'ai eu quelques problèmes d'inspirations, puis j'ai modifié mon histoire au fur et à mesure que les idées sont revenues... Bref, je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour cette très longue absence.

°°O°O°°


	4. Le Jour de la Finale 1ère partie

**DISCLAIMER : **Aucun personnage du manga de Masashi Kishimoto ne m'appartient, mais je ne renonce pas à Sasuke ! Les autres sont à moi !

**Paring :** NaruSasu /SasuNaru et d'autres…

**Rating : **K+ pour ce chapitre.

**Spoilers****:** Oui (sources : Capitaine Naruto)

**Notes : **

**(1) **Les personnages sont OOC. Mais j'essaye de conserver les bases, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.

**(2) **J'ai également pris quelques libertés avec le scénario original (voir résumé chapitre 3)

**(3) /!/ WARNING /!/ **J'ai apporté d'importants changements au chapitre 2, (dans la première partie surtout) afin qu'il colle aux modifications que j'ai apportées à mon histoire entre temps, aussi je vous conseille vivement de le relire...

**(4) **Vous allez découvrir les premiers OC de cette histoire ! J'espère qu'ils vous plairont !

Un immense merci à ma Bêta-lectrice Ernia ! Gloire à Toi ! ^^

Ce chapitre lui est dédié ainsi qu'à Jijisub-sama. Elles m'ont soutenu pendant l'écriture de ce chapitre et m'ont aidé à surmonter mes épreuves. Merci à toutes les deux, je vous aime !

**CHAPITRE QUATRE : Le jour de la finale du Tournoi de l'Examen Chuunin de Konoha - 1ère Partie -**

* * *

**Ame Gakure-no-Sato (Village caché de la Pluie)**

_Le matin de la finale, quelque part dans les sous-sols de la ville..._

Sa seule certitude était qu'il ne mourrait pas. Du moins pas maintenant. Et son seul réconfort, qu'ils soient obligés de le soigner ou de s'arrêter avant d'aller trop loin. Une maigre consolation qui lui laissait toute latitude pour mesurer l'intensité et l'étendue de la souffrance qu'on peut ressentir sans que le cœur vous lâche. Quelle dérision à son réveil que l'absurde joie de savoir qu'il avait gagné contre le néant une fois de plus !

C'était là pourtant l'une des choses auxquelles il se raccrochait : des idées neutres, des pensées sans impact qu'il pouvait laisser piller à loisir par ceux qui fouillaient son cerveau.

_Des miettes au corbeau, _ricana Takumi pour lui-même, amusé par la justesse de sa pensée.

Pas que cela lui fasse plaisir de passer pour un idiot et un faible. Mais toutes les guerres nécessitent des sacrifices...

Sa présence en ces lieux en était un... parfaitement involontaire, certes, mais puisqu'il était là, il comptait bien aider et résister aussi longtemps que possible. Il n'était ni indifférent, ni lâche, comme l'avait prétendu le blondinet.

_Le Roi,_ ironisa t-il en pensée.

Il valait même mieux que ce con, bien qu'il fût incontestablement plus fort que lui.

Takumi avait répondu à son appel - et étonnement, tous les autres aussi - mais lui avait refusé de les aider, de se mêler à leur vain espoir d'en réchapper. Bien sûr les ennuis étaient venus à lui malgré tout... Le Karma peut être, mais plus certainement l'inéluctabilité du destin. Ou simplement, était-ce que nul n'échappe à sa nature... Ses impressions là-dessus dépendaient de son humeur.

Il y en avait un autre qui avait refusé l'offre. Le Nomade. Le coéquipier de son tortionnaire habituel était parti le capturer. Et considérant ce qu'il était advenu de lui-même, l'ancien renégat réussirait sûrement sa mission...

Takumi se demandait parfois si le blond aurait pu faire quelque chose pour empêcher qu'ils ne l'attrapent. Cela impliquait cependant que le blond puisse avoir raison et que Takumi puisse lui faire confiance. Il se rappelait alors de l'agacement prodigieux puis de la fureur qui l'avait saisi en constatant que cet abruti était d'une puissance largement supérieure à la sienne...

Et en lui, Muj' s'était incliné face à son pouvoir, soumis. Le traître ! Pour Takumi c'était inadmissible. Alors il avait fait taire la voix murmurante qui lui disait de répondre à l'appel du blond idéaliste. Il avait crié à ceux qui voulait le retenir : "Plutôt mourir qu'admettre d'en faire mon roi !"

Et justement, mourir était une perspective plus que tangible dans sa situation actuelle, une perspective bien trop réelle et proche. Plus qu'il ne le désirait. A l'avenir, il se méfierait de ses vœux... Enfin si avenir il avait, en dehors de ces quatre murs rongés de moisissures. Quant à admettre de plier l'échine pour un roi...

_Plutôt celui là que l'homme au masque, _fit la voix en lui et Takumi frissonna.

L'homme au masque était infiniment plus terrifiant que le tortionnaire qui l'avait remplacé. Il avait cru mourir la première fois qu'il l'avait interrogé. Et les deux fois suivantes, il avait résisté à peine plus longtemps, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Heureusement cela empêchait l'autre de lire en lui. Depuis, il avait renoncé à chercher lui-même dans son cerveau ce que Takumi essayait tant bien que mal de leur taire.

Un cliquetis et des pas dans le couloir l'avertirent que sa pause était bientôt finie. Le réseau complexe de chaines qui le retenaient au mur et pompaient son chakra, lui coupait la circulation par endroit. Il avait encore mal au cœur de la séance d'il y a deux jours et la veille, quelqu'un était venu passer ses nerfs sur lui.

_Putain de situation !_ Pourquoi protégeait-il les autres au fait, puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'espoir pour lui de sortir d'ici vivant ? Ou bien si ?

Takumi ricana doucement, le visage dissimulé sous ses longs cheveux d'ébène, chassant cet espoir pernicieux pour se concentrer sur l'essentiel : gagner du temps. La porte s'ouvrit, amenant avec elle l'écho amplifié des torrents de pluie charriée par les égouts. Tout ici était suintant et froid. Constamment.

Un linge humide vint hydrater ses lèvres parcheminées par la soif. Être entouré d'eau, l'entendre, la sentir sur sa peau, dégoutter le long du mur dans son dos, et ne pas pouvoir étancher sa soif. Jamais. Sauf en léchant sa peau. Takumi mordit dans le tissu pour y presser l'eau plus franchement. L'autre réhumidifia généreusement le linge pour lui permettre de boire encore. Lentement, le prisonnier leva la tête vers son bourreau du jour. Il dissimila l'angoisse qui l'engloutie à sa vue sous une pirouette :

- Salut Uchiwa ! murmura t-il comme à un vieil ami. Encore toi, je suis flatté !

Le nukenin resta silencieux et scruta attentivement les bleus et les estafilades sur le corps du détenu. Takumi se tortilla, mal à l'aise sous ce regard évaluateur.

- Oi, t'as pas de la bouffe avec toi par hasard ? demanda t-il pour briser sa stase.

- Tu la vomirais dans les cinq prochaines minutes de toute façon, répondit l'autre de sa voix froide et monocorde.

Le prisonnier pâlit en comprenant ce qui l'attendait. Le visage du nukenin était parfaitement neutre. Takumi essaya de s'imaginer comme lui, comme une statue de pierre, inerte. Quelque chose sans mémoire à fouiller.

Les yeux d'Itachi devinrent rouges et, par réflexe, Takumi détourna la tête. Très vite dans son esprit, défilèrent des images de ceux qu'il avait choisi de protéger malgré lui : la femme pulpeuse à la longue chevelure de jade en train de rire ; le Vieux, silencieux et comme indifférent, surveillant du coin de l'œil la fille de la Foudre et le nomade ; le colosse brun en train de séparer les deux rouquins à deux doigts de se battre, et le blond qu'ils étaient tous près à suivre comme un seul homme, son regard comme un brasier, prêt à tout dévaster sur son passage. Des yeux où flambait le feu du monde... Le roi. Le leur.

Et le sien ?

Il admit enfin que oui, puis très vite, il enfouit cela au fond de sa mémoire, derrière ce mur imaginaire qu'il dressait comme un rempart à l'invasion de son esprit, avec le sourire de son frère et toutes les choses importantes qui lui permettaient de trouver la force de tenir le plus longtemps possible... Quand il n'en pourrait plus, avait-il décidé, il dénoncerait d'abord le Vieux, et peut être que ce serait un délai suffisant pour sauver les autres... Peut être.

_Pour donner du temps au Roi._

Il retint un gémissement désespéré quand Itachi empoigna son menton sans douceur pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. Il fallut tout son courage à Takumi pour le faire sciemment, sans laisser paraître la peur atavique qui lui mordait les veines.

Sa fierté était la seule chose qui lui restait... du moins pour une poignée de secondes encore.

L'espace d'un battement de cils, il crut lire de l'inquiétude dans les yeux de sang du nukenin. Mais il avait dû la rêver parce qu'il se sentit aussitôt happé dans l'illusion d'Itachi et dès lors, il n'y avait plus d'issue. Concentré à maintenir le mur qu'il avait élevé autour de son esprit, essayant que la douleur renforce son rempart au lieu de déliter ses efforts, Takumi tenta comme à chaque fois de résister, de se taire.

Mais les temps guerres sont des temps de sacrifice...

Moins d'une minute plus tard, le premier hurlement résonna le long du couloir. À l'étage supérieur, quelqu'un poussa vivement la porte de communication entre les niveaux et les cris de Takumi restèrent confinés dans les sous-sols glacés d'Ame.

* * *

**Konoha Gakure no Sato - Hi-no-Kuni (Village caché des Feuilles - Pays du Feu)**

_Même jour, même heure..._

La délégation officielle suivait le chemin menant à l'arène de Konoha. Bien qu'on soit à peine au début du printemps, il régnait une chaleur inhabituelle depuis deux jours. C'était loin d'importuner le Kazekage habitué au désert ou l'Hokage, mais le Raikage ne cessait de râler : "Fichu Pays du Feu !" en tirant sur sa tenue officielle.

Gaara cachait son sourire amusé sous l'ombre de son chapeau. Les habits de cérémonies des Kage ne le gênaient pas, ni ne gênaient Tsunade, bien qu'à l'évidence elle préféra sa tenue habituelle. Le Raikage en revanche était mal à l'aise. Il tirait sans cesse sur ses vêtements en grimaçant et les retirait dès qu'il se trouvait à l'abri dans le bureau de Tsunade ou dans les appartements mis à leur disposition. Il était heureux que la finale de l'examen ait enfin lieue et comptait bien quitter l'ample vêtement blanc et jaune sitôt expédiée la dernière apparition officielle. Tsunade l'écoutait rêver à voix haute de ce moment sans chercher à cacher son amusement en le voyant triturer sa tunique.

Elle avait tout imaginé à propos du Kage de la Foudre avant son arrivée, sauf cela : le Rokudaime Raikage faisait irrésistiblement penser à Naruto. Il possédait la même énergie débordante, la même foi en la parole donnée et semblait au moins aussi déterminé et têtu que pouvait l'être le blond. Ses sourires étaient presque aussi irrésistibles. Quasiment aussi grand que le jinchuuriki, il était en dehors de ça, physiquement à l'opposé de Naruto : une carrure massive, des cheveux noirs de jais, des yeux d'un vert émeraude intense et une peau pâle comme un rayon de lune. Sur ses bras épais, des arabesques cuivrées serpentaient le longs de ses muscles, des épaules jusqu'au creux de ses paumes où elles mourraient en spirales, lui donnant l'air d'un roi barbare.

Ryoma Inazuma était direct et franc, plus guerrier que dirigeant de nature. Il paraissait plus jeune que ses vingt-cinq ans et insouciant, enfin, du moment qu'on n'abordait pas un sujet sérieux. C'était là où l'homme se révélait vraiment. Son intelligence, sa sincérité et ses qualités de diplomate étaient indiscutables. On sentait le soin qu'on avait apporté à son éducation et l'influence du vieux Inazuma, un ami du Sandaime et grand-père du Raikage, dans sa politique. Et effectivement, Ryoma avait été élevé dans l'esprit de "la volonté du Feu", élevé pour devenir Kage, même si au final il devait surtout son élection à ses capacités au combat.

Il avait immédiatement plu à Tsunade. La nouvelle alliance entre leurs villages que scellait la participation d'une équipe de Kumo à l'examen chuunin, était le fruit de plus d'un an de négociations et d'échanges de signes de bonne volonté. C'était Ryoma qui avait initié un rapprochement et Tsunade avait beau savoir que le grand-père de Ryoma, le Godaime Raikage, avait remanié complètement la politique de Kumo, elle se méfiait des intentions réelles que pouvait dissimuler cette alliance. Le passé des deux villages n'invitait pas vraiment à la confiance et le clan Hyuuga se montrait quelque peu nerveux. (1) Tsunade elle, était à moitié rassurée, en partie à cause de l'étrange et surprenante interaction entre Ryoma et Gaara.

Le souci de Naruto avait rapproché Tsunade et le chef de Suna, du moins assez pour qu'il se montre en sa présence, moins froid qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle l'avait déjà vu sourire quelques fois et même entendu rire brièvement, à l'occasion. Elle savait également par Temari que le Kazekage était presque méconnaissable en compagnie de Naruto, seule personne à pouvoir le faire rire aux éclats, le taquiner ou à pouvoir le toucher familièrement. Et Naruto était le seul à qui Gaara rendait ouvertement son affection.

Même s'il s'était considérablement rapproché de son frère et de sa sœur, Gaara était loin d'être aussi ouvert et détendu en leur compagnie qu'avec le blond. Le reste du temps, il conservait aux yeux des autres son air impassible et glacial, parlait peu et uniquement pour dire quelque chose d'important. En somme, il était à peine plus sympathique d'aspect qu'à l'époque où il n'était qu'un tueur.

Et jusqu'à l'arrivée du Raikage, rien ne donnait à penser que les privilèges de Naruto puissent être accordés à un autre. Hors Tsunade avait assisté, ébahie, à quelques scènes surréalistes : Gaara éclatant de rire à une énième râlerie de son homologue ou ne s'offusquant pas que ce dernier le prenne par les épaules pour l'entraîner dans un bar avec Tsunade ; non seulement il les avait suivi sans broncher mais pire, le roux avait même rendu brièvement l'étreinte !

Elle soupçonnait Gaara et Ryoma de mieux se connaitre que ne le laissaient penser les rapports officiels de leurs deux villages. Et compte tenu de ses propres liens particuliers avec le Kazekage, cela jouait considérablement en faveur de la confiance que Tsunade était décidée à accorder au Raikage. Toutefois, cela restait par certains côtés trop beaux pour être vrai. Cette alliance Suna-Kumo-Konoha que par le passé certains avaient espéré en vain et d'autres trahis maintes fois, était-elle plus solide cette fois-ci ? Son intuition disait oui, mais elle voulait des preuves.

Tandis qu'elle écoutait Ryoma râler à cause de la chaleur en essayant de déterminer si elle pouvait lui faire confiance ou pas, Gaara observait en chemin l'espace où se rassemblaient les finalistes de l'examen. Il repéra rapidement les deux ninjas de Konoha, surtout parce qu'il reconnut le jeune Konohamaru, et enfin non loin du duo, ceux de son village. Ses propres élèves.

Kuroe, jouait avec un kunai, nonchalamment appuyée contre le mur près de l'entrée, en écoutant distraitement le bavardage de sa coéquipière, Yoru. Sora courait vers elles, visiblement en retard ou croyant l'être. La chevelure bleu électrique du garçon attirait irrémédiablement l'attention sur son passage. Ils étaient à peine réunis et occupés comme d'habitude à se chamailler, que brusquement toute leur attention se focalisa sur un point hors de la perspective de Gaara.

Kuroe ramassa les myriades de tresses écarlates de sa chevelure en en chignon bas sur sa nuque en utilisant son kunai comme une pique à cheveux. Yoru sautillait légèrement sur place, excitée, plus que jamais semblable à un lutin tandis que ses courtes mèches brunes s'agitaient au rythme de ses bonds. Sora souriait impatiemment. Aucun des trois ne lâchait leur objectif du regard. Il n'existait qu'une seule autre personne en dehors de leur sensei à pouvoir attirer leur attention aussi intensément : _Ren_.

Il entra enfin dans le champ de vision de Gaara et ce dernier s'arrêta brusquement, sans même s'en rendre compte, surpris par le henge qu'avait choisi Naruto pour se dissimuler sous l'identité de Ren. Plus petit d'une dizaine de centimètres, la carrure plus étroite, des cheveux d'acajou sombre, et, en déduisit le Kazekage, certainement des iris couleur d'or fondu cerclés de noir. La copie presque parfaite de Subaru...

Ryoma s'était approché de lui en le voyant figé. Gaara lui désigna sa découverte du menton, mâchoires serrées. L'autre étouffa un petit rire dans le col de sa tenue et rabattit un peu plus son chapeau vers l'avant pour masquer l'amusement dans ses yeux. Mais Gaara paraissait si estomaqué par ce qu'il voyait qu'il ne pu résister :

- Jaloux ? souffla t-il.

Gaara lui décocha un regard meurtrier qui ne l'impressionna pas, même s'il se retint de rire ouvertement. Il tira doucement le roux par la manche pour lui faire rejoindre le cortège.

- Un problème ? interrogea Tsunade quand ils se remirent en route.

- Le Kazekage n'aime pas l'apparence de Ren, déclara tranquillement Ryoma.

- Il aurait pu choisir autre chose, grommela Gaara, visiblement contrarié.

- En l'occurrence pas une _chose_ mais une _personne_, ricana le Raikage.

- C'est une question de point de vue... persifla Gaara.

Tsunade ne comprit rien à cet échange, ou plutôt une seule chose :

- Est-ce que vous connaissez Ren, Ryoma-dono ? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

Ce fut au tour de Gaara de cacher un sourire amusé dans l'ombre de son chapeau. Ryoma différait depuis des jours la révélation de ce "détail" et le regard de détresse qu'il lui lança, le vengea un peu des taquineries précédentes. Du reste, c'était si évident pour Gaara qu'il ne manquait que cette information à Tsunade pour qu'elle réalise l'honnêteté de sa nouvelle alliance avec Kumo, qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi l'autre hésitait...

- Oui, c'est une question très intéressante, Ryoma. Tu connais Ren ? répliqua fourbement Gaara, récoltant un regard noir en représailles.

Son sourire s'accentua et la Godaime tiqua en remarquant que c'était la première fois que le roux appelait le Raikage par son prénom et le tutoyait devant elle.

- C'est que... dit maladroitement Ryoma à Tsunade, les ninjas de ce niveau ne sont pas légions.

- Ryoma...

- Gaara... imita l'autre.

La voix de Gaara avait sonné comme un reproche. Les deux hommes se défiaient silencieusement du regard, le brun d'autant plus furieux que l'autre s'amusait de la situation. Tsunade tentait de comprendre à quoi ils jouaient. Enfin Ryoma tritura le col de sa tunique en soupirant :

- Cette foutue chaleur... Puis il se tourna vers la sannin : Et bien je suppose que je vous dois la vérité, maintenant que les accords sont signés, déclara t-il avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

Tsunade fronça les sourcils et demanda un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu :

- Quelle vérité ?

- Naruto, dit Ryoma avec un sourire chaleureux.

_Ainsi il sait qui est Ren..._ pensa-t-elle. Elle ne cacha pas sa surprise :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans nos accords ?

- Et bien... je le considère comme mon frère. Je veux être son allié lorsqu'il sera Hokage et puisqu'il risque déjà sa vie pour ce village, autant commencer dès maintenant...

Le temps que Tsunade imprime clairement le mot "frère" appliqué à Naruto dans la bouche d'un Kage, Gaara mit son grain de sel :

- Tu vois ? Il ne fallait pas avoir peur de le lui dire, idiot.

Ryoma lança un autre coup d'œil peu amène en direction du Kazekage qui se moquait ouvertement de lui.

- Tu es sûr que c'est moi l'idiot ? répliqua t-il. Qui fulmine à l'idée d'un sosie de Subaru ceignant le bandeau de Suna ?

Il rit de l'air absolument furieux de l'ancien jinchuuriki. Tsunade les ignorait. Elle ne pouvait douter de la vérité des paroles du Raikage, inscrite dans ses yeux comme dans sa voix. Ryoma avait dit cela tranquillement, comme une évidence. S'allier à Naruto. Croire en lui. Le soutenir si besoin. Elle se demanda comment ces deux là s'étaient rencontrés et comment le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha avait réussit à devenir aussi proche du Raikage. Elle interrompit la chicane des deux Kage sans y penser.

- Et si vous ne l'aviez jamais connu ? demanda-t-elle au brun.

- Alors je n'aurais pas été contre Konoha mais je n'aurais pas été votre allié non plus...

L'incroyable capacité du gamin à s'attirer des amitiés profondes et sincères venait une fois de plus d'amener une alliance avantageuse au village. La seconde, car ce n'était un mystère pour personne que Naruto était déjà la principale raison du Kazekage de soutenir Konoha. En le protégeant ces cinq dernières années en cachette du Conseil du village, il n'avait démontré qu'un échantillon de ce qu'il était prêt à faire pour son ami.

Et Tsunade réalisa que Ryoma avait dû les y aider, bien qu'elle n'ait pas été tenue au courant. Il lui semblait que Gaara avait bien plus fréquenté Naruto que ne l'avait laissé supposer ses courriers ou leurs entrevues...

- Décidément, avec ce gamin je dois m'attendre à tout ! dit-elle enfin en souriant à son homologue de la Foudre.

Gaara n'osait imaginer la réaction de la Godaime si elle avait su que Ryoma avait arrêté sa décision alors qu'il n'était pas encore Kage. L'alliance avec Konoha avait été décidé presqu'à l'instant où Naruto était entré dans la vie de Ryoma en la lui sauvant, quatre ans auparavant...

- Ça veut dire que je fais parti de la famille ? demanda Ryoma, hésitant.

- La famille ? répéta Tsunade sans comprendre.

- Oui, sourit Gaara, la grande famille de Naruto.

Et Tsunade ne lui avait jamais vu un tel sourire, sincère et amusé. C'était parfaitement troublant.

Ils étaient arrivés dans l'arène tout en parlant. La Godaime s'immobilisa sur le seuil de leur loge. Elle se sentait émue par la justesse des paroles du roux. Elle rendit son sourire à Gaara et tendit sa main au brun qui s'en saisit vivement, un sourire immense et irrésistible plaqué sur le visage.

- Bienvenue, dit-elle.

C'est à ce moment là que fut véritablement scellée la triple alliance de leurs villages.

- Et voilà, se moqua Gaara en enlaçant les épaules du Raikage à la stupéfaction de la Godaime, tu fais officiellement parti du clan Uzumaki !

- Ne me colle pas comme ça, je meurs de chaud ! fit Ryoma en le repoussant avec un sourire - un comble quand on savait Gaara allergique à tous contacts physiques et la rareté d'une telle initiative ! Fichu Pays du Feu...

Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent tous les trois en souriant sur leurs sièges. Ils se dégageaient d'eux une étrange harmonie. Cela amena un léger pli soucieux sur le front de Danzô qui les observait de sa place dans les tribunes.

(1) allusion aux évènements qui ont menés à la mort du père de Neji.

* * *

**Suna Gakure no Sato – Kaze-no-Kuni (Village caché du Sable - Pays du Vent)**

_Au même moment dans un quartier isolé du village..._

Sous le ciel noir de nuages, un enfant de six ans, trop grand pour son âge et enveloppé dans une longue cape dont la capuche relevée dissimulait le visage, regardait distraitement les enchaînements de son frère en contre bas de l'immeuble à moitié écroulé où il était perché. Suffisamment loin, il fallait l'espérer, de la portée de ses attaques, car depuis que leur père les avait quitté trois semaines plus tôt, Kiyomaro se montrait plus maladroit que jamais...

Quelques mètres plus loin, un immeuble s'écroula dans un fracas assourdissant. Le nuage de poussière se mêla au sable du désert, rapidement emporté par le vent, laissant brièvement apparaître la silhouette fine de Subaru et l'éclat rouge sombre de ses cheveux, avant qu'il ne s'éloigne pour continuer d'achever les ruines de leur "terrain d'entraînement".

Un éclair zébra les nuages au-dessus de lui, attirant l'attention de Kaname sur le ciel. Il ne pleuvrait pas malgré l'air menaçant des nuages et les éclairs qui perçaient leur noirceur. Comme d'habitude, le vent les poussait inexorablement au-dessus du désert, vers d'autres pays où ils pourraient pleurer tout leur soûl...

Une violente bourrasque s'engouffra dans les vêtements du petit et rejeta sa capuche sur ses épaules, libérant ses cheveux blonds. Agacé, il repoussa en soufflant les longues mèches qui lui barraient la vue. Assorties à sa bouille ronde et ses grands yeux couleur de ciel, on le prenait souvent pour une fille mais il supportait ces méprises. La longueur de ses cheveux, permettant de masquer aux autres ses joues rouges et son regard apeuré ou gêné quand il croisait des étrangers, lui donnait un sentiment de sécurité.

Deux autres maisons s'écroulèrent ; l'une abattue par Kiyomaro, l'autre par Subaru, et Kaname soupira. Il détourna les yeux en direction du Pays du Feu et le ciel à l'horizon là-bas, était d'un bleu éclatant. Il souhaitait que cela fût bon signe...

- Kam ! À droite ! Saute ! cria soudain son frère.

Il eut juste le temps de s'élancer sur le toit de la maison mitoyenne, avant qu'une lame de vent ne découpe l'endroit où il se tenait un instant plus tôt. L'immeuble acheva de s'écrouler dans un grondement en soulevant un nuage de sable et de poussière. Kaname ne fut pas assez rapide pour l'éviter et se mit à tousser jusqu'à ce qu'une rafale de vent vienne le délivrer de sa prison de particules.

- Baka ! cria-t-il à son frère, essoufflé, les yeux humides et le visage rouge. Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?

Il n'avait réagit que par réflexe à l'injonction et réalisait sa chance, le regard fixé sur ce qu'il restait de l'immeuble. Kiyomaro le rejoignit :

- Désolé, Kam ! Ça va ?

Il scanna rapidement son petit frère de haut en bas, à la recherche d'une éventuelle blessure et l'autre se tortilla sous son regard inquiet. Ne trouvant rien, Kiyomaro soupira de soulagement.

- Tu es un vrai boulet en ce moment, râla Kaname encore fébrile à l'idée d'avoir faillit se faire découper en deux.

- Et toi t'es dans la lune, contra l'autre en guise d'excuse, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. On peut savoir à quoi tu rêvais sur ton perchoir au lieu de nous aider ?

Kiyomaro n'avait qu'un an de plus que lui et semblait également avoir poussé trop vite. Même son comportement le faisait parfois paraitre plus vieux et, bien sûr, ses cheveux blonds plus courts que les siens, ses traits plus fins et son regard arrogant étaient à l'opposé de la bouille ronde et innocente qui semblait destiner Kaname à être confondu avec une peluche kawai par la plupart des adultes.

- Je me demandais pour le tournoi, comment Papa s'en sortait... murmura Kaname en lançant une fois de plus un regard à l'horizon limpide qui s'appuyait sur le désert, en direction du Pays du Feu. Si lumineux, alors qu'eux étaient sous l'ombre d'un ciel d'orage...

Kiyomaro glissa aussitôt un bras autour des épaules de son petit frère et appuya sa tête contre la sienne, faisant se mêler leurs cheveux blonds.

- Il va gagner, évidemment, dit-il doucement.

Il sentait contre son corps, l'écho irrégulier du cœur de Kaname et resserra son étreinte sur lui. Lui aussi avait peur, en dépit des discours rassurants de leur père avant son départ.

- S'ils lui voulaient du mal, Kiyo ? souffla Kaname si doucement que son frère ne l'aurait pas entendu s'il ne l'avait serré si fort.

- Personne peut le battre ! affirma Kiyomaro même s'il savait que Kaname ne parlait pas de blessures physiques mais du rejet qui accompagne inexorablement les jinchuuriki.

- S'il y a un problème avec Konoha, alors votre oncle Gaara le ramènera avec lui, dit subitement la voix soyeuse de Subaru derrière eux.

Les petits ne furent pas surpris que leur "nii-chan" devine exactement leur peur. C'était l'un de ses dons. Il détailla un instant les deux fils de son sensei dont il avait la garde, et lut la lueur angoissée qui hantait leurs yeux bleus, comme ne l'étaient plus ceux de Naruto... sauf en certaines occasions...

- Maintenant tu restes avec moi Kiyomaro, dit-il à l'ainé qui ravala ses protestations sous son regard impérieux. Il avait faillit blesser Kam... Il resserra sa prise sur lui inconsciemment.

- Tu es blessé Ochibi ? demanda le jeune homme en glissant sa main dans ses longues mèches blondes du plus jeune pour dégager ses yeux. (2)

Kaname secoua la tête.

Subaru s'agenouilla près des petits et Kaname se cala contre lui sans hésiter. Kiyomaro après une grimace agacée, du genre : je-n'ai-plus-besoin-de-câlin-je-suis-assez-grand, l'imita en le serrant néanmoins aussi fort que son petit frère. Ils restèrent un moment dans le cercle protecteur de ses bras minces, la tête enfouie dans son cou. Kiyomaro le laissa même caresser ses cheveux, puis le jeune homme rompit leur étreinte et repoussa les garçons doucement. Il plongea ses yeux couleur d'or fondu dans l'azur des leurs.

- Je sais que vous êtes inquiets et qu'il vous manque, mais vous êtes des Uzumaki, vous devriez savoir que votre père, quoiqu'il se passe, s'en sortira.

- Ce sont ceux de Konoha qui nous inquiètent, dit Kiyomaro. Son regard froid était assez étonnant chez un enfant. Mais il savait parfaitement ce que son père avait vécu à son âge et cette injustice le mettait en rage.

- C'est son village et bientôt le notre, contra Subaru avec un sourire fataliste, il va falloir apprendre à leur faire confiance.

Un petit silence s'installa. Ils regardèrent tous les trois en direction du Pays du Feu, le même manque au cœur.

- On ferait mieux de s'y remettre, dit Kiyomaro après un instant, sans quoi on pourra jamais tout abattre avant le retour d'oncle Gaara !

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête avant de se disperser dans les ruines qui formaient cette partie abandonnée du village de Suna.

- Anata wa shinteru yo, otouchan (3) murmura Kaname espérant que d'une manière ou d'une autre cette pensée et l'amour qu'il lui portait, serait ressenti par Naruto où qu'il soit.

Puis il frappa la base du pilier de soutien de la maison dont ils venaient de descendre et s'éloigna vivement pour éviter l'éboulement. Plus loin Kiyomaro et Subaru cassaient les plus gros blocs à coup de lames de vent en prenant soin de les lancer à l'opposé de Kaname...

(2) Ochibi = bonhomme / (3) = Nous croyons en toi, Papa.

* * *

**Konoha Gakure no Sato - Hi-no-Kuni (Village caché des Feuilles - Pays du Feu)**

_Fin d'après-midi, juste avant le combat final..._

Dans l'arène, la foule était déchainée. Des cris fusaient, des éclats de rires, le murmure des conversations amplifié par l'écho... La chaleur stagnante, entre les gradins, rendait l'atmosphère presque suffocante, pourtant l'excitation qui agitait la foule augmentait de minute en minute. Ils attendaient le combat final avec une fièvre à laquelle la canicule inhabituelle du jour était étrangère.

Face à l'espace où les participants au tournoi se tenaient, Naruto-Ren observait ses amis. Il voyait Sakura et Ino se chamailler gentiment et Hinata rire avec elles ; Kiba et Choji se moquaient de Shikamaru qui arbitrait les combats, posté sur le sable de l'arène avec l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir ; Konohamaru les avait rejoints après avoir perdu son combat contre le prodige de la Foudre contre lequel Naruto devait maintenant combattre. Il scanna rapidement l'adolescent mais ses blessures semblaient minimes.

Naruto se sentait fier et ému lorsqu'il regardait Konohamaru. Le garçon était devenu incroyablement fort. Il avait battu Kuroe, l'élève préférée de Gaara ! Ce que l'adolescent ignorait c'est qu'il devait sa victoire autant à son talent, qu'à la surprise de Kuroe de voir un autre que Naruto, exécuter un rasengan ! Et son combat contre Kagetora avait été superbe, même si le prodige lui avait été supérieur, il lui avait tenu tête brillement.

Son regard glissa sur Kakashi, nonchalamment appuyé sur un banc et ne faisant rien pour aider Iruka qu'une mégère semblait avoir pris à parti parce que son ancien sensei encourageait Ren à chaque combat ! Mais Iruka ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'il était le seul, parmi tout ceux de Konoha à savoir, à l'exception de Tsunade et Shizune : que cet incroyable ninja qui soulevait l'enthousiasme de la foule depuis le matin, était celui qu'attendait une bonne partie des ninja de Konaha depuis six ans ! Naruto se retenait de rire devant ses joues à la fois rouges de timidité et de colère mêlées, et visiblement Kakashi appréciait beaucoup le spectacle lui aussi !

Cela faisait quinze jours que Naruto était revenu au village. Et depuis tout ce temps il vivait caché chez Iruka, ne sortant discrètement que pour s'entraîner dans la salle spéciale que Tsunade avait mis à sa disposition. La Godaime, sachant parfaitement l'impact que le retour du blond allait provoquer chez ses amis et dans le village en général, s'était dit qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire de son retour avant le tournoi. Et au vu du sourire qu'elle arborait, elle se félicitait de son choix. La foule, maintenant que plus aucun ninja de Konoha n'était en lice, était partagée entre Kagetora de la Foudre et Ren de Suna.

À la gauche de Naruto, le ninja de la Foudre fulminait. Il ne quittait pas des yeux la chevelure roux sombre et le corps presque fluet devant lui. Depuis le début, il y avait quelque chose de faux chez ce type. Ils l'avaient tous senti mais sans parvenir à déterminer ce qui les gênaient. Les trois ninjas de son équipe agissaient avec lui comme s'il était leur maître ou quelqu'un d'important et cela aussi était étrange... et pendant les épreuves précédentes, ils avaient agi presque tout le temps sans lui. Il ne faisait que les regarder et ne s'était dévoilé que dans l'arène.

Il l'avait vu combattre le coéquipier de Sarutobi et le garçon aux cheveux bleus de Suna et quelque chose clochait, là aussi, comme si ce type cachait sa véritable puissance. Pour qui se prenait-il à la fin ? N'avait-il aucun honneur, aucun respect pour ses adversaires ? Se croyait-il donc si supérieur ? Il n'avait réagit à aucune provocation, laissant son équipe répondre à sa place jusqu'à ce qu'il leur signale de se taire avant que la situation ne dégénère, les faisant tous les trois tomber dans un mutisme total...

L'autorité que ce type pouvait avoir, sans pour autant donner d'ordre ou paraître menaçant, impressionnait Kagetora malgré lui et l'agaçait d'autant plus. Son raikage avait parfois ce même genre de présence et de fil en aiguille, Kagetora en avait conclu que ce Ren devait être considéré comme le futur Kazekage dans son village. Il en avait l'aura à défaut des qualités, du point de vue du ninja de la Foudre. Car pour lui, un chef ne se cachait pas derrière son équipe et ne traitait pas ses adversaires par le mépris en se dissimulant...

Pour la dernière fois de la journée, la Godaime Hokage se leva pour annoncer le combat final. D'un même mouvement, Kagetora et Naruto sautèrent dans l'arène et se placèrent de chaque coté de Shikamaru. Naruto retint difficilement un sourire devant l'air de profond ennui qui imprégnait les traits de son ami. Quoiqu'à la lueur au fond de ses yeux noirs, il devinait que, comme la foule qui hurlait maintenant, il était curieux de voir le combat à venir.

Parmi les cris surexcités, Naruto distingua des voix féminines qui l'encourageaient avec un enthousiasme excessif. Il eut un petit rire en songeant à la tête qu'avait dû faire Gaara en le voyant sous cette apparence, ce qui lui attira un regard vaguement curieux de Shikamaru et un regard rageur de son adversaire.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais tout ce qu'il avait fait pour passer inaperçu : se taire, ne pas dévoiler ses aptitudes réelles, que ceux de Konoha n'auraient pas manqué de reconnaitre... n'avait fait qu'exciter ses adversaires. Même Konohamaru lui avait jeté des regards noirs...

D'un geste des bras, la Godaime imposa peu à peu le silence à la foule. Surpris, Naruto se tourna lui aussi vers la loge des Kage. Tsunade était debout entre Gaara et Ryoma qui restaient immobiles. Dans les gradins, les sourcils de Danzô, Homura et Koharu se froncèrent.

Plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Naruto à travers la distance, Tsunade dit distinctement :

- Il est temps de reprendre ta véritable forme, Ren de Suna.

Le cœur de Naruto bondit à ses mots, précipitamment, au point qu'il posa une main sur son cœur pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. L'adrénaline qui envahit ses veines força un immense sourire sur ses lèvres. En le voyant, Shikamaru ouvrit de grands yeux, son esprit vif avait déjà sauté sur la solution. Naruto lui confirma d'un rapide hochement de tête et Kagetora s'apprêta à réagir, sentant que la situation, quelle qu'elle soit lui échappait. Mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, noués par la stupeur.

Son adversaire disparut sous ses yeux, laissant une trainée orange dans son sillage, comme un éclair, pour apparaitre moins d'une seconde après, aux pieds de l'Hokage. Lorsqu'il se redressa il n'était plus le même. Plus Ren. Les yeux ronds, Kagetora voyait un homme plus grand, souple et fin comme une liane, les cheveux d'un blond lumineux, détacher le bandeau de Suna de son bras pour le tendre au Kazekage avec une inclination du buste, qui même d'ici, semblait moqueuse.

Dans la loge officielle, le sourire de Naruto était comme le soleil de cette journée, radieux. Tsunade avait du mal à garder un visage impassible, surtout en entendant le :

- Merci Ga-chan, que murmura Naruto en lui rendant le bandeau de son village.

Le Kazekage lui adressa un sourire bref, mais plein de tendresse, avant de lâcher d'une voix menaçante :

- Ne crois pas t'en sortir à bon compte pour autant ! Comment as-tu osé prendre l'apparence de ce wanko (4) !

Naruto lui tira la langue et se tourna vers Tsunade qui lui tendit son bandeau de Konoha. Il l'avait laissé à Jiraya avec la lettre où il expliquait qu'il ne méritait plus de le ceindre après l'avoir presque tué en libérant la quatrième queue de Kyuubi.

- Maintenant tu en es digne à nouveau, glissa Tsunade comme si elle devinait sa pensée. Mais pour lui, tu n'as jamais cessé de l'être et pour moi non plus.

Naruto serra fortement la main qui tenait encore le bandeau entre les siennes, puis ses doigts se nouèrent au tissu. Il l'attacha à son front. Ses longues mèches blondes encadrèrent son visage et sous l'insigne de Konoha, la teinte de ses yeux était plus intense encore. Après un regard chargé d'émotion lancé à Tsunade, Il disparut de nouveau. La scène n'avait pas pris une minute.

C'est un éclair jaune qui frappa le sol de l'arène et presque immédiatement des hurlements dans lesquels le blond reconnut vaguement son prénom résonnèrent. Sakura, Ino, et Kiba sautaient sur place, criant comme des fous, en larmes. Hinata s'était laissé tomber sur son siège, la main crispée sur son cœur. Kakashi, Iruka et les autres sensei, la plupart des "vieux" de Konoha, étaient également sous le choc, mais pour des raisons différentes. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il soit revenu que ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

Leurs murmures stupéfaits courraient dans les gradins sous les cris d'encouragements et les hurlements de ses amis. Lorsque Naruto croisa le regard de Shikamaru, le respect qu'il y lut le déstabilisa. Kagetora, lui, était sur ses gardes. Il savait lui aussi ce qu'était cette technique légendaire. De nombreux ninjas de son village en avaient été victimes dans les guerres passées, et brusquement, il douta de pouvoir le battre.

Hiraishin no jutsu : la technique du Yondaime Hokage qui lui avait valu le surnom d'Éclair Jaune de Konoha.

Mais la voix du blond le tira de ses pensées :

- Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, futur Hokage de Konoha !

Son sourire était immense mais son regard sérieux et sa pose faussement désinvolte était à moitié une garde. L'arbitre recula et les deux adversaires se retrouvèrent face à face.

Le silence retomba un peu. La voix d'une fille - Ino, reconnut Naruto- hurla qu'il était devenu super beau, ce qui le fit un peu rougir. De loin il vit Sakura s'énerver contre elle. Il comprit "Ino-le-porc" et "déconcentré" quand justement, il eut à peine le temps d'esquiver une attaque de son adversaire.

Aussitôt tout son esprit revint au combat. Dans ses yeux violets une lueur rouge s'alluma, comme un reflet qui fit frissonner Kagetora quand il le croisa. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'examen Chuunin, il se sentait en danger et cela l'excitait. C'était sa chance de se confronter à un adversaire à sa mesure, de prouver sa valeur sous les yeux de son Raikage. Quitte à y laisser sa vie, il voulait battre ce type !

(à suivre...)

* * *

(4) wanko : toutou, chien-chien.


	5. Le Jour de la Finale 2ème partie

**DISCLAIMER :** Aucun personnage du manga de Masashi Kishimoto ne m'appartient, les autres sont à moi.

**Paring** : NaruSasu /SasuNaru et d'autres…

**Rating** : M pour ce chapitre.

**Spoilers** : Oui (sources : Capitaine Naruto)

**Notes **:

**(1)** Les personnages sont OOC. Mais j'essaye de conserver les bases, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.

**(2)** J'ai également pris quelques libertés avec le scénario original (voir résumé chapitre 3)

**CHAPITRE CINQUIÈME** **: Le jour de la finale du Tournoi de l'Examen Chuunin de Konoha - 2ème Partie -**

* * *

**Hi-no-Kuni (Pays du Feu)**

_Sur la route de Konoha, après-midi du Jour de la Finale de l'examen Chuunin._

La chaleur enveloppait les corps en mouvement d'une humidité brûlante, pourtant les trois ninjas ne faiblissaient pas l'allure. Cette longue et ennuyeuse mission d'escorte au Pays des Vagues -que la Godaime avait osé qualifier de « _mission diplomatique_ », quelle blague !- avait mis leurs nerfs à rude épreuve et leur vitesse tenait plus du défoulement que d'une envie de retrouver rapidement le confort de leurs maisons. Ils volaient de branches en branches avec la sensation de fendre des vagues de chaleur liquide, plongés dans leurs pensées, silencieux.

À ce rythme, en milieu d'après-midi ils n'étaient bientôt qu'à trois petites heures de Konoha, quand Sasuke pilla brutalement. Les autres avaient déjà sauté plus loin lorsqu'ils s'en rendirent compte et l'imitèrent. Leurs regards suivirent la direction de celui de leur coéquipier vers les abords d'une rivière ombragée.

La proposition muette était plus que bienvenue, d'autant que maintenant qu'ils ne bougeaient plus, la canicule inhabituelle de ce jour de printemps avait coulé son étreinte de plomb sur leurs épaules. Et ils avaient faim. Neji et Sai acquiescèrent et Sasuke leur emboîta le pas jusqu'à la rivière en se maudissant.

Après la nuit où Neji l'avait délogé du Grand Pont de Naruto, Sasuke s'était repris. Son masque d'indifférence plus imperméable que jamais, il était redevenu le ninja efficace et silencieux que Sai avait toujours connu, plus pâle et plus glacé que la Mort.

Bien à l'abri derrière ses barrières de défense, il avait combattu la langueur nostalgique de ses souvenirs en s'efforçant tout particulièrement de ne pas songer à la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Naruto ou au jour avant cela, où tout avait basculé entre eux pour la première fois... Et voilà qu'il incitait ses coéquipiers à faire une halte dans un lieu étrangement semblable, à tel point que c'était cette image qui avait coupé son élan et l'avait figé dans son déplacement.

Il ne pouvait ôter de son cœur ce besoin d'invoquer le fantôme de ce qui aurait pu être... d'étreindre son manque à pleine force...

Ils atteignirent rapidement la berge bordée d'arbres aux larges ramures. Il faisait délicieusement frais sous leurs ombres et l'herbe tendre à leurs pieds attira irrésistiblement Sasuke. Sans plus se préoccuper de ses coéquipiers, le jeune homme s'allongea, son paquetage sous la nuque et son sabre à proximité.

Le chant des oiseaux et celui de la rivière auraient pu être les mêmes, et s'il se concentrait assez, il pouvait exhumer de son cœur douloureux, l'empreinte de ces heures... La première fois... La treille de verdure et de lumière du feuillage au-dessus de lui, l'hypnotisait, et la voix de l'eau, les vapeurs de canicule sous les poches d'ombres fraîches... Il frissonna, croyant sentir sur sa joue la caresse ancienne qu'y avait déposé Naruto, au bord d'une rivière comme celle-ci, pendant un jour d'été... Il manquait le chant des cigales... et... la peau de Naruto contre la sienne...

**

* * *

**

**Kawa-no-Kuni (Pays des Rivières)**

_Quelque part sur la route de Suna, cinq ans plus tôt..._

La première chose dont Sasuke prit conscience à son réveil, était le froissement des feuilles sous le vent. Il sentait le va-et-vient de leurs ombres dentelées de lumière sur ses paupières. Il battit lentement des cils, tout son corps lui semblait lourd, comme enveloppé dans de la ouate. Il crispa ses doigts sur le tissu d'une couverture sous lui. Il se sentait pourtant étrangement bien, dans un cocon de douce chaleur et un parfum ancien flottait sous ses narines, il ne savait pas lequel...

La seconde, fut qu'il aurait dû se sentir mal. Une certaine douleur perçait sous l'engourdissement mais elle semblait lointaine, assourdie. Sasuke se rappelait sa mission pour Orochimaru, puis les hommes qu'il avait combattu et tué, et plus tard... l'embuscade des chasseurs de nukenin... Comment cet affrontement là s'était-il fini ? Le jutsu étrange de cette femme l'avait lentement privé de ses forces et...

Il essaya de bouger mais si cela ne lui semblait pas impossible, ses membres pesaient des tonnes et il se sentait fatigué, si fatigué... Il était parfaitement vulnérable et désorienté car assurément, il était loin du lieu de son dernier combat. La panique commença à l'envahir à cette constatation.

La troisième chose, dissolvant son angoisse naissante, ce fut le frisson délicieux qui électrisa sa peau sous la caresse de doigts repliés contre sa joue... et aussitôt il se souvint... Il avait cru avoir rêvé cette voix au moment où son corps avait cédé aux effets paralysant du jutsu, avoir fantasmé cette silhouette couronnée d'or dans les brumes de son inconscience...

Au prix d'un effort immense, Sasuke tourna la tête, frottant inconsciemment sa joue contre la paume ouverte qui la caressait encore. Il avait fermé les yeux, le cœur battant à tout rompre...

- Hé ! Teme... tu es réveillé ? chuchota la voix.

Il sentit la caresse sur sa joue, plus appuyée, la paume glissant sur sa mâchoire et les doigts qui frôlaient la peau de son cou. Il ouvrit les yeux et ne put retenir un léger sourire quand Naruto entra dans son champ de vision, tout en folles mèches blondes et iris du bleu du ciel. Son ancien coéquipier lui rendit son sourire et une onde de bonheur déferla dans les veines de Sasuke.

- Est-ce que tu peux bouger ? interrogea Naruto, toujours à voix basse.

Le brun secoua la tête légèrement et un vertige ferma ses yeux. Il sentit les doigts de Naruto glisser doucement sur ses paupières. Et à nouveau ce parfum d'avant, comme de la cannelle... son cœur fit un brusque écart quand il réalisa que c'était l'odeur de Naruto.

- Toujours bavard à ce que je vois...

- Hn...

Les yeux bleus luisaient d'une lueur étrange et une flopée de papillons s'agitèrent dans les entrailles de Sasuke sans qu'il puisse rien pour les faire taire ou les repousser. Naruto caressa encore sa joue avant de le saisir doucement par l'épaule et la hanche pour le faire pivoter face à lui. La peau de Sasuke conserva un moment l'empreinte brûlante de son toucher...

Il plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens, troublé, la gorge nouée par les dizaines de questions qui se pressaient dans sa tête. Naruto avait-il vaincu les chasseurs de nukenin ou étaient-ils en fuite désormais ? Pourquoi l'aidait-il ? Comment l'avait-il trouvé ? Était-ce un hasard ou le cherchait-il ? Et si oui, pourquoi était-il seul ?

- Tu réfléchis trop, souffla Naruto avec une nouvelle caresse de ses doigts sur sa joue.

Il sentit leur pulpe glisser à ses lèvres pour y déloger une de ses mèches et la repousser derrière son oreille. Était-ce sensé l'aider à ne plus penser ? Est-ce que Naruto réalisait combien ce geste était déplacé ? Que s'il avait été dans son état normal, jamais il ne le lui aurait permi ? Mais à la réflexion, Naruto, dans son état normal, n'aurait jamais agi ainsi... Alors, est-ce qu'il ressentait, lui aussi, cette atmosphère étrange, en apesanteur ? Ces frissons, ce plaisir inattendu d'être l'un près de l'autre ?

- Rendors-toi, teme... Je leur ai réglé leur compte. On ne risque rien ici...

Pourquoi l'écoutait-il ? Pourquoi son cœur s'obstinait-il à battre ce rythme irrégulier ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de respirer son odeur à plein poumons ? Et pourquoi, Kami-sama, pourquoi sa main retraçait-elle avec lenteur les fines cicatrices sur la joue de Naruto ?

Sasuke ne sentit pas le sommeil l'emporter, pas plus qu'il ne remarqua la larme sur la joue de Naruto ou la brume orangée qui les entoura tous les deux tandis qu'ils glissaient dans un sommeil réparateur.

À son second réveil, peu d'heures semblaient passées. Naruto, torse-nu et de l'eau jusqu'à mi-cuisse pêchait dans la rivière. Sasuke se fit la réflexion qu'en deux ans, Naruto avait plus changé que lui-même. Il avait grandi, bien que Sasuke le dépassa encore, il s'était étoffé également et Sasuke suivait le jeu des muscles sur le torse de Naruto sans réaliser son regard insistant mais pleinement conscient de cette constatation étrange et dérangeante : Naruto était beau.

Le brun essaya de bouger mais ses membres pesaient toujours du plomb bien que la douleur soit moindre. Il sentit l'ombre de Naruto sur lui. Toujours à moitié nu, de l'eau ruisselant de ses bras et sur la chair bronzée de son ventre, il se pencha sur Sasuke, le redressa contre l'arbre rapidement, en lui calant une gourde d'eau fraîche entre les mains.

- Tu devrais boire un peu, moi, je nous fais à manger.

Sasuke hocha imperceptiblement la tête, sa gorge était horriblement sèche. Il voulut ouvrir la gourde mais ses gestes étaient sans force et au bout d'un moment il dut renoncer, grognant de frustration. Naruto, qui s'était éloigné pour faire du feu et cuire leurs poissons, embrocha le dernier au-dessus de l'âtre et revint vers lui en enfilant un tee-shirt.

- Laisse-moi t'aider, murmura-t-il en se laissant tomber à genoux à ses côtés.

Il ouvrit la gourde et tenta de faire boire Sasuke mais l'eau se déversa à coté sous un autre grondement furieux de l'Uchiwa. Il jeta un regard noir à son ancien coéquipier :

- Baka !

Naruto lui renvoya un sourire étrange, entre amusement et malice, avant de prendre une longue gorgée d'eau et de plaquer sa bouche contre celle de Sasuke. Ce dernier poussa un hoquet de surprise dont profita Naruto pour ouvrir légèrement sa bouche de sa langue et y déverser doucement l'eau. Tout le corps de Sasuke se cambra involontairement mais il but, sa gorge en feu apaisée par l'eau fraîche.

Quand Naruto se recula, une monstrueuse rougeur avait envahi ses joues et Sasuke en aurait ri, s'il ne sentait la même chauffer sa peau. Malgré cela, le regard de Naruto resta droit quand il le plongea dans le sien.

- Tu as encore soif ?

Il se souvenait d'un imbécile dont la voix fracassait ses tympans à longueur de journée, pas de ces murmures soyeux, pas de cette tessiture frissonnante... Sasuke trembla. Au fond de lui, une protestation furieuse fut réduite violemment au silence. Sa gorge était à nouveau sèche et il n'aurait pas juré que la soif en était la seule fautive...

Il hocha la tête, le regard noué à celui du blond. Naruto pris une autre gorgée sans le quitter des yeux et s'approcha une nouvelle fois de sa bouche. Sasuke entrouvrit ses lèvres de lui-même, réprimant un nouveau frisson.

Leurs lèvres s'attardèrent un peu trop mais ils ne l'auraient pas avoués, même sous la torture, malgré leurs joues rouges, leurs yeux brillants, leurs souffles inégaux et l'écho languide de la voix de Sasuke quand il chuchota :

- Encore...

Naruto s'exécuta une fois de plus et les deux garçons furent à peine conscients de leurs mains qui agrippaient fermement les vêtements de l'autre, du frôlement bref de leurs langues au moment du contact. Ils frissonnèrent tous deux puis se séparèrent, le souffle un peu plus court, les joues incendiées...

- Encore ? demanda Naruto dans un souffle, le regard accroché à l'ourlet de sa bouche.

Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat particulier, irrésistible... Et Sasuke ne put que hocher la tête, le cœur battant lourdement dans sa poitrine, la voix affolée et furieuse de sa conscience de plus en plus lointaine tandis que Naruto se penchait à nouveau, sans avoir pris d'eau auparavant cette fois, et que ses lèvres caressaient tendrement les siennes.

Il soupira ou gémit et la langue de Naruto glissa délicatement sur sa lèvre inférieure. Sasuke avança doucement la sienne et le baiser s'emballa subitement, les faisant trembler tous les deux de la tête aux pieds, serrés dans une étreinte ardente, les doigts plongés dans la chevelure de l'autre.

Jamais Sasuke n'avait expérimenté quelque chose d'aussi intense, n'avait ressenti aussi pleinement chaque fibre de son être vibrer de cette manière... et c'était Naruto, cet idiot et faible de Naruto qui lui arrachait ces gémissements étouffés, qui provoquait ces frissons délicieux dans sa nuque... Une odeur âcre de brûlé les enveloppa soudain et Naruto cassa le baiser en sautant brusquement sur ses jambes :

- K'so ! Les poissons !

Il détala avant que Sasuke puisse le retenir ou seulement réaliser qu'il ne l'embrassait plus. Kami-sama ! Il avait embrassé Naruto ! Ses doigts tremblants se portèrent à sa bouche. Pire, il avait aimé ça ! Mais avant que son cerveau affolé ne puisse libérer la voix de sa conscience toujours enfouie sous le plaisir qui l'engourdissait et s'attardait dans ses veines, l'odeur de Naruto l'enveloppa à nouveau, accompagnée de celle des poissons grillés.

Le ventre de Sasuke gargouilla bruyamment et le rire de Naruto fit sursauter le brun. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu que son cœur se serra et une vague de manque rétroactive l'inonda, le surprenant par sa violence. Les joues de Naruto étaient encore rosies et son sourire lumineux et gêné le rendait plus beau encore. Sasuke frissonna lorsque le blond s'installa à nouveau près de lui.

- Je vais te faire manger, dit Naruto doucement, guettant son accord.

Et Sasuke refoula une fois encore la voix furieuse de sa conscience en serrant les poings de ses maigres forces.

- Hn.

Naruto eut un sourire d'une telle tendresse que Sasuke sentit sa gorge se nouer.

- Ça me manquait, le langage Uchiwa...

Et sans un mot de plus, il fit manger Sasuke en alternance avec lui-même, retenant ses frissons à chaque fois que les lèvres du brun se refermaient sur ses doigts, lequel rougissait de ces baisers indirects quand Naruto mangeait à son tour...

Après le repas, il le fit s'étendre sur la couverture au pied de l'arbre et s'allongea à ses côtés. Naruto avança timidement sa main vers celle de Sasuke. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent et ce simple geste électrisa le nukenin.

- À ton réveil, tu devrais aller mieux... chuchota le blond sans oser concrétiser sa caresse.

Est-ce que c'était le chant apaisant du vent, sa voix mêlée à celle de l'eau et du bruissement des arbres ? Est-ce que c'était l'odeur de Naruto qui le rendait si faible et si confus ? D'où venait ces sentiments, cette sensation de sécurité, d'apaisement, comme s'il était enfin parvenu au bout de sa route ?

Sasuke se sentait mieux mais encore si fatigué... La main de Naruto qui effleurait la sienne était douce et son corps réclamait cette douceur... son cœur aussi, car il cessa ses battements furieux quand il enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Naruto en le tirant un peu vers lui. L'autre compris le message. Naruto enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, ramenant leurs mains jointes sur le ventre de Sasuke et ils s'endormirent encore, enlacés comme des lianes.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla cette fois là, le soleil avait largement amorcé sa descente et noyait tout dans une lumière cuivrée. Le nukenin observa un instant le paysage d'une beauté irréelle, le calme des lieux nimbés de cette étrange impression d'apesanteur, comme si ce pan de la forêt était coupé du monde, hors du temps.

L'extrême fatigue de Sasuke s'était entièrement dissipée. Il fit longuement jouer ses muscles, pleinement satisfait de sa force retrouvée... et de son esprit parfaitement clair. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ? Embrasser Naruto !

À cette pensée la rage l'envahit comme auparavant le désir et il se leva prestement. Un baiser, ce n'était rien... Il avait perdu la tête à cause de ce foutu jutsu ! Il ignora tant bien que mal la voix qui lui disait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le sort…

Le ninja lui tournait le dos, assis près du feu de camp, ravivant les cendres. Geste approprié, s'il en fut... Il s'installa en face de Naruto, de l'autre côté de l'âtre et observa son ancien coéquipier attentivement.

Le noir qu'il avait mêlé à l'orange de sa tenue, lui donnait une allure plus séduisante. Ses yeux bleus lui paraissaient plus grands, plus lumineux qu'avant et les mèches blondes qui retombaient sur son front en l'absence de son éternel bandeau, achevaient de lui laisser une impression décalée, comme si le blond lui était étranger et tout à la fois terriblement familier.

Son cœur était avide de ce _familier _et commença à s'emballer. Jamais Sasuke n'avait réalisé avant cet instant, que Naruto puisse à ce point lui avoir manqué... et aussitôt, il eut l'envie impérieuse de trancher ce lien qu'il croyait mort.

Naruto semblait l'évaluer lui aussi mais du coin de l'œil, toujours affairé à raviver les flammes sans succès. Sasuke ne put à nouveau s'empêcher de le trouver beau... Depuis quand trouvait-il Naruto désirable ? Excédé contre lui-même et contre ce baka, Sasuke souffla un katon et soudain le feu flamba, faisant reculer Naruto prestement. Il tomba sur ses fesses et Sasuke sourit, suffisant.

- T''es toujours le même foutu bâtard arrogant ! râla Naruto en se relevant.

Il y avait pourtant une certaine affection dans sa voix et Sasuke ne le supporta pas, même si son cœur semblait penser l'inverse.

- Et toi, tu ne supportes toujours pas d'être le plus faible, répliqua-t-il avec hauteur.

- Le plus faible ? Et qui a sauvé les fesses de l'autre ce matin ?

Le petit sourire satisfait de Naruto électrisa Sasuke et il contra avec hargne, drapé dans sa mauvaise foi :

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

- Non, tu étais trop occupé à te faire avoir par ces chasseurs ! persifla Naruto qui commençait à s'échauffer.

Il avait raison. Sasuke pris une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec Naruto, même si un côté de lui en avait envie pour ressusciter le passé. Mais quand il croisa les yeux bleus empreints d'une lueur qu'il ne sut définir, ils lui arrachèrent un long frisson... Le regard de Naruto, l'odeur de Naruto, son amitié... Il avait vraiment cru s'être affranchit de tout cela... apparemment pas.

Le silence retomba entre eux et s'étira tandis qu'ils se perdaient dans la contemplation du coucher de soleil. La rivière semblait de feu...

- Pourquoi m'as-tu aidé ? demanda finalement Sasuke.

- Ça t'a peut être rendu plus fort de fréquenter ce serpent d'Orochimaru... répondit l'autre tranquillement, mais pas plus intelligent, c'était à prévoir...

- Tu te penses plus intelligent que _moi_ ? répliqua Sasuke.

- Je ne suis pas handicapé du cœur en tout cas... Si tu es si _intelligent_, tu devrais savoir _pourquoi_ je ne t'ai pas laissé crever !

Oui il le savait. Ou plutôt, en dehors de leur dérapage de l'après-midi, il n'y avait qu'une seule explication logique à cela et son cœur battait très fort à l'idée que les sentiments de Naruto n'avaient pas changé depuis leur combat dans la Vallée de la Fin. Pourtant il réprima de son mieux la joie absurde qui gonflait son cœur et déclara le plus sèchement qu'il put malgré sa voix hésitante :

- Je... Nous ne sommes plus amis, Naruto, je pensais que tu l'avais compris...

Le sourire en biais que lui renvoya le blond était si sensuel que Sasuke sentit ses joues s'enflammer.

- Effectivement, depuis que tu es parti, j'ai eu le temps de me rendre compte qu'il n'y avait pas d'_amitié_ entre nous, dit-il en faisant le tour de l'âtre pour s'approcher de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'affola Sasuke.

- Tu as peur de moi ? se moqua Naruto.

- N'importe quoi !

- On dirait pourtant...

Sasuke inspira profondément... et l'odeur de cannelle l'envahit à nouveau. Son cœur se serra douloureusement. Il résista à l'envie de s'éloigner de Naruto, ne voulant pas admettre le trouble qui l'envahissait, ni l'étrange bonheur qui pulsait dans son âme à l'idée d'être là, avec lui, comme si... comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait à la fin ? Pourquoi était-il incapable de conserver son masque ? Peut être encore les effets du jutsu...

Naruto le dévisageait calmement, trop calmement. Sasuke avait l'impression que quelque chose s'était brisé chez le blond, lui avait arraché son insouciance, étouffé son caractère survolté... et il savait que c'était sûrement lui le coupable. La douleur qu'il éprouva à cette idée lui fit serrer les mâchoires et son expression se durcit. Naruto se méprit sur ce changement soudain.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as décidé de rejeter Konoha, Sakura et moi que nous devons faire de même, affirma-il avec humeur.

Naruto le fixa un instant droit dans les yeux et Sasuke eut du mal à soutenir l'éclat déterminé de son regard. Pourtant il réussit à refouler le fourmillement qui le poussait vers Naruto et sa voix était parfaitement lisse et aussi hautaine qu'à l'ordinaire quand il lui jeta sèchement :

- Tu vas encore essayer de me convaincre de rentrer à Konoha ?

- Non... même si je n'ai pas renoncé à l'idée de te ramener un jour... Tu as choisi ta voie et même si elle me déplait, j'ai compris depuis que je ne pouvais rien y faire, à part être là pour toi quand tu seras prêt à m'entendre.

Sasuke le dévisagea avec surprise. La détermination de Naruto, qu'on la nomme entêtement ou la prenne pour une illustration de son esprit borné, avait toujours eu, comme à l'instant, cette intensité qui donnait l'envie de croire en ses paroles. Le nukenin eut du mal à juguler l'émotion qui l'envahissait à l'idée que peut être, une fois sa vengeance accomplie, il pourrait avoir une place quelque part, dans le cœur de (Naruto) quelqu'un...

- J'ai trahi le village... souffla t-il, incapable de ne pas laisser filtrer son trouble.

- Et Kakashi-sensei. Et Sakura. Et moi, poursuivit Naruto, implacable. Mais je me fiche depuis longtemps d'être le seul de nous deux à tenir à l'autre... et maintenant, je sais que, malgré ce que tu as pu faire, malgré Orochimaru et ton frère... tu n'as pas brisé nos liens.

Sasuke se noya dans un océan d'un bleu brillant de mille feux, la gorge nouée, envoûté à sa raison défendante par leur lueur chaleureuse. Le crépuscule teintait les cheveux blonds de Naruto de cuivre, ombrait sa peau d'un reflet caramel. Il lui parut si beau, que le souffle lui manqua un instant et ses dernières paroles tournaient, s'attardaient entre eux, vivantes.

« _Tu n'as pas brisé nos liens. »_

- Je... je n'ai pas pu, confessa Sasuke à sa propre surprise, réalisant soudain à quel point c'était vrai.

Sa voix était si tremblante qu'il eut du mal à la reconnaître. De toute façon, depuis qu'il s'était réveillé ici, tout était étrange, ses sensations, ses sentiments, son comportement et celui de Naruto...

C'était cette forêt, ces berges qui dégageaient cette atmosphère atemporelle, suspendue.

La main de Naruto effleura sa joue, une caresse tendre mais timide qui souleva une vague de chair de poule sur la peau d'albâtre de Sasuke. Hypnotisé, interdit, le cœur fou, il vit Naruto s'approcher de lui, sentit son souffle dans son cou, ses lèvres qui frôlaient son oreille alors qu'il murmurait :

- Je suis heureux que tu n'y sois pas arrivé, il nous restera une chance tant que tu n'oublieras pas que je t'aime.

Le blond se recula soudain en sursautant et à la confusion qui animait son visage, ses yeux soudain fuyants, Sasuke compris immédiatement qu'il n'avait pas prévu de dire ces mots. Du moins pas avec cette intensité là.

- Je... enfin je voulais dire... balbutia Naruto.

Il voulut se relever, s'éloigner et à ce geste le cœur de Sasuke se serra et il referma sa main vivement sur le poignet de Naruto pour le retenir. Le blond tenta de résister et Sasuke tira plus fort, faisant tomber Naruto à moitié sur lui, entre ses jambes. Ils frissonnèrent tous les deux.

- Tu m'aimes ? demanda Sasuke d'une voix urgente en le détaillant avec fébrilité.

Il était partagé entre l'incrédulité et... _l'espoir_ ? Son cœur battait la chamade et tout son corps était tendu. Il lut une confusion totale sur le visage de son ancien coéquipier puis soudain, son expression changea encore et ses yeux revêtirent cet éclat particulier, comme lorsqu'il affirmait qu'il serait Hokage...

- Je t'aime, déclara t-il avec un petit rire désabusé et les joues roses, puis, plus bas, comme un grondement : Putain... Je t'aime comme un fou, Sasuke Uchiwa !

Le cœur de Sasuke se décrocha dans sa poitrine, le temps se figea. L'impact de ces mots dévasta tout sur son passage, les années de cauchemars, sa vengeance, la vie chez Orochimaru, la difficulté d'assumer ses choix...

_« Je t'aime comme un fou... »_

Il jeta un regard éperdu à Naruto, sentant ses yeux s'emplir de larmes et d'une émotion intense qu'il ne pouvait nommer. C'était comme une lame de fond, d'une puissance telle qu'elle lui noua la gorge. Sans même réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il enroula ses doigts aux mèches blondes sur la nuque de Naruto et l'attira à lui. Son front contre le sien, il plongea dans son regard, essayant de lui transmettre ce qu'il ne pouvait lui dire à haute voix. Il ignorait ce qui aurait franchit ses lèvres.

Les yeux bleus de Naruto luisaient de fièvre et Sasuke se perdit dans leur feu, noyé dans ces eaux troubles où pulsait un amour brut, sans condition, sans limite ou mesure. Absolu. Et quoique Naruto ait décrypté dans l'encre des siens, il se mit à sourire, un sourire qui se planta comme une flèche dans le cœur de Sasuke, faisant éclore une nouvelle vague d'émotion que le nukenin n'était toujours pas à même d'identifier_... _

Puis Naruto franchit la faible distance entre eux et happa la lèvre inférieure de Sasuke entre les siennes. Le brun ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par la douceur de Naruto. Ce baiser là... ce baiser là dévora son âme. Deux larmes dévalèrent ses joues sans qu'il le réalise, ses mains serraient Naruto à le briser... Tout son corps se mit à trembler et un gémissement étouffé par la caresse de leurs langues le tira soudain de sa transe.

Affolé par le flot de sensations qui se ruait dans ses veines et lui faisait perdre tout contrôle, il tenta de repousser Naruto pour se reprendre mais le blond s'allongea sur lui, ancré entre ses jambes, le poussant vers le sol tandis que ses mains encadraient son visage et que sa bouche reprenait la sienne avec une nouvelle urgence. Sasuke percuta le sol avec plus ou moins de douceur, essayant toujours de se dégager de la poigne de Naruto malgré l'ivresse qu'il ressentait et le fait qu'il réponde pleinement à son baiser.

Quand Naruto moula son corps au sien et que leurs deux érections butèrent l'une contre l'autre au travers de leurs vêtements, Sasuke laissa échapper un cri. La décharge électrique qui le secoua désarçonna presque Naruto et ce dernier gémit aussi, avant de ramener ses hanches contre celles de Sasuke en grognant de satisfaction.

Les mains de Naruto délaissèrent son visage pour se glisser dans l'échancrure de son haut. Il feula de plaisir quand ses doigts agacèrent ses tétons qui se dressèrent sous la sollicitation et dès lors, Sasuke abandonna toute velléité de fuir. Il rouvrit les yeux pour plonger dans ceux de Naruto. Une véritable tempête brouillait leur bleu ordinairement limpide. Le désir les colorait de saphir et le cœur de Sasuke s'embrasa sous ce regard.

- Naruto... gémit-il entre deux baisers.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sasuke ? souffla ce dernier en dénudant son épaule pour la croquer doucement, ce qui le fit fortement gémir.

- Je... je... haleta t-il en se cambrant quand Naruto glissa une main dans son pantalon pour caresser son sexe.

Il s'accrocha soudain au cou de Naruto pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, collant son corps au sien et le blond se mit à rire doucement devant tant de fougue, n'en continuant pas moins à caresser Sasuke doucement et à le serrer contre lui.

Le brun ne savait plus où il en était. Dans le maelstrom d'émotions qui rugissait en lui, il ne parvenait pas à choisir. Sa raison lui disait de repousser Naruto. Son cœur battait trop fort, il ne voulait pas ses sentiments…

- Alors... chuchota le blond contre sa bouche. Dis-moi ce que tu veux ?

Mais c'était Naruto et ce qu'il lui faisait était trop bon, il avoua sans réfléchir, dans un gémissement :

- Toi...

Il encadra le visage de Naruto de ses mains. Ses pouces caressèrent tendrement les fines cicatrices de ses joues et c'est alors qu'il réalisa ce qu'il voulait vraiment, à cette seconde : appartenir à Naruto et oublier tout le reste… Il plongea ses yeux d'encre dans les siens.

- Je veux être à toi... souffla t-il.

Naruto se redressa et leurs regards s'accrochèrent un instant. Sasuke n'avait aucune conscience de sa pose lascive, presque alanguie. Ses cheveux de jais étalés autour de lui sur l'herbe, ses joues écarlates, son souffle rapide... La vision alluma Naruto plus encore.

- Tu es magnifique, murmura t-il avec révérence, faisant rougir Sasuke.

- Baka ! lança t-il, honteux de sa réaction et du plaisir qu'il avait eut à entendre ces mots.

Naruto eut un petit rire et plongea ses mains dans les mèches d'encre. Sa caresse était douce et le baiser qu'il lui donna se calqua sur elle, lent, plein d'un amour dont Sasuke prenait à peine la mesure et qui le terrifiait… parce qu'il se sentait y répondre. Seule l'intensité de son désir l'empêchait de s'enfuir devant l'ampleur de l'émotion qui l'étreignait.

Il essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur les sensations de son corps, se persuadant que seul son besoin de sexe l'avait jeté dans les bras de son ancien coéquipier... L'intense jouissance qu'il éprouvait à l'embrasser, son corps étonnamment sensible, n'avaient rien avoir avec Naruto et tout avec sa longue période d'abstinence. Rien à voir avec sa déclaration imprévue, rien à voir avec d'éventuels sentiments pour lui. Il n'en avait pas, ne voulait pas en avoir et s'il en éprouvait malgré tout en cet instant, ce n'était qu'une illusion, un mirage, une confusion avec le désir_._

La bouche de Naruto dévora sa clavicule, égratignant sa peau avec ses dents arrachant un soupir de plaisir inconscient chez Sasuke qui cessa de penser. Les attentions tour à tour câlines et bourrues de son amant éveillaient en lui un besoin plus brut, renforçait son envie d'appartenance. Naruto continuait son exploration et descendit doucement en y laissant une trace humide et brûlante pour happer un téton.

Electrisé par le plaisir, Sasuke gémit, griffant les épaules de Naruto auxquelles il s'accrochait comme pour ne pas se noyer. Il s'abandonna à ses sensations au point que le blond fut obligé de le maintenir fermement au sol tandis que ses lèvres goûtaient la peau de son ventre, dévalant lentement ses abdominaux. Il glissa ses doigts sous la ceinture de Sasuke, acheva de la défaire... et ne bougea plus.

Sasuke rouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermés. Naruto le regardait, un peu perdu, comme s'il prenait à peine conscience de la portée de ce qu'ils allaient faire.

- Naruto... souffla t-il en caressant son bras du bout de ses doigts.

Sasuke refusait que cela s'arrête ! Il le voulait… qu'importe le reste, les conséquences… presque comme une obsession, vu la violence des réactions de son corps. Il était devenu comme drogué par ses caresses. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.

Naruto comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, se laissa tomber au-dessus de Sasuke, sur ses avant-bras et l'embrassa avec toute la douceur, tout l'amour et tout le désir que le brun lui inspirait. Sasuke se sentit plus retourné par ce baiser que par les caresses précédentes. Il tenta de refreiner son cœur, il ne voulait pas, il ne _pouvait_ pas… et plus il luttait à mettre le mot « amour » sur ce qu'il éprouvait, plus l'ardeur de son désir pour Naruto s'intensifiait.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir, ne contrôlait pas son corps qui se plaquait de son propre chef contre celui de son amant. Ses mains avaient glissé vers les fesses de Naruto, collant ainsi un peu plus leurs bassins ensemble, il imprima une ondulation qui leur arracha un gémissement rauque. Sasuke palpait, malaxait les cuisses dont il appréciait la fermeté.

S'arrachant à ses caresses, Naruto repris l'exploration du corps de Sasuke et quand il en arriva à sa taille, cette fois, il fit glisser son pantalon sans hésitation. Sasuke rougit violemment mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de laisser sa gêne le troubler. Naruto se pencha sur son sexe et le lécha sur toute sa longueur, annihilant toute pensée cohérente. Sasuke sentait une chaleur se répandre dans le creux de ses reins, devenant un peu plus intense à chaque coup de langue. Puis, le bruit érotique de la succion contre son sexe emballa son cœur, lui arrachant un énième soupir.

Le nukenin se sentait perdre pied sous cette bouche qui le rendait fou. Son corps frissonnait, il mordait sa lèvre inférieure pour tenter de retenir ses gémissements, ses jambes tremblaient... et cette bouche qui allait et venait sur son sexe... les mèches blondes qui caressaient son ventre... le regard de Naruto qui ne le quittait pas…

L'indécence de la situation fit naître un frisson le long de son dos, prolongé au même moment par l'éclatement de son plaisir. Son regard toujours accroché à celui du blond, il le vit avaler sa semence.

Le cœur au bord de l'explosion, Sasuke lança une main à l'aveugle pour agripper une poignée de mèches blondes et attirer le visage de Naruto à lui. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, sentant son goût sur sa langue.

Le sexe gorgé de désir de Naruto se pressait contre la peau tendue de son ventre. Sasuke ressentit le besoin de le toucher lui aussi. Il renversa leur position d'un coup de hanche, sans conscience du sourire amoureux qui éclairait son visage. Il fut envahit d'une vague de tendresse qui lui coupa le souffle mais il ne pouvait rien y faire même s'il essayait désespérément de se retenir.

Il se noya dans l'océan des yeux de Naruto quelques secondes avant de l'embrasser. La douceur du baiser se mua lentement en quelque chose de plus fort, presque violent, un vertige... Sous ses doigts, Sasuke sentait les battements furieux du cœur de Naruto faire écho aux siens. Ses yeux virèrent au rouge. Ses sharingan enregistraient le moindre détail, des nuances incroyables de bleus du regard de Naruto au grain velouté de sa peau...

Ses lèvres glissèrent sur la ligne de sa mâchoire avec tendresse, dans son cou où il laissa des marques de son passage, se délectant des gémissements de Naruto. Ses mains épluchèrent la peau de miel des vêtements qui la masquait. Le parfum de la cannelle semblait l'envelopper tout entier, envoûtant, tandis qu'il embrassait son torse, son ventre où le sceau du démon se dessinait sous le plaisir. Il en retraça les lignes du bout de sa langue, mordillant la soie de son épiderme.

Sasuke sentait son cœur se gonfler de fierté et d'orgueil et d'autre chose de plus complexe qu'il repoussa obstinément dans un coin de sa tête. Sans succès. Il voulait être le _seul _à pouvoir contempler son expression dans le plaisir. Il voulait que Naruto ne soit jamais qu'à lui... Il refusait désespérément de l'aimer, pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se soustraire à son envie de lui, à son besoin de lui… Il tentait de ne lui donner que son corps et de fermer son cœur. La douleur qu'il éprouvait déjà, à l'idée de l'inéluctable séparation qui suivrait ce moment, augmentait son désir de lui.

Englué dans ses sentiments, Sasuke fut surpris quand Naruto le repoussa brutalement. Il atterrit sur ses fesses mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'interroger sur sa brusque réaction de son amant, ce dernier était déjà contre lui, à genoux, une main sur son sexe à nouveau dressé et l'autre sur sa nuque.

Sasuke se sentit privé de toute volonté. Quand Naruto le touchait, il n'était plus qu'émotions, sensations, plaisir ; rien n'avait plus d'importance que cette main sur son membre tendu, que cette langue qui explorait sa bouche avec une douce voracité. Il se liquéfiait sous ses caresses. Son corps brûlait, presque douloureusement, alors que les lèvres de Naruto repartaient à la découverte de son corps, soulevant des vagues de plaisir plus intenses encore...

Sasuke bascula lentement dans l'herbe, attirant Naruto sur lui, entre ses jambes. Ses mains débarrassèrent fébrilement le blond de ses derniers remparts de tissus, aussitôt remplacées par sa bouche à mesure de l'épluchage. L'urgence lui brûlait les reins, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre...

- Viens... murmura Sasuke, la voix éraillée de désir.

Naruto resta un instant figé comme s'il s'imprégnait de ce mot. Un lent sourire s'afficha et le ninja rit doucement :

- Ne sois pas si pressé, Sasuke...

Ignorant le frisson - Naruto ne l'appelait presque _jamais _par son prénom - le brun voulut tout de même précipiter les choses mais Naruto le plaqua sur le sol d'une main et descendit lentement vers son amant pour murmurer à son oreille tout en agaçant son lobe sensible :

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te blesser…

Sasuke ouvrit des yeux surpris alors que les doigts de Naruto glissaient entre ses fesses pour en explorer la partie la plus intime. Sasuke se crispa mais Naruto continuait, soufflant des paroles douces et réconfortantes contre son épiderme en feu, maintenant Sasuke entre douleur et désir :

- Je ne suis pas une fille… va plus vite !

- Je ne suis pas un animal… et tu n'es pas tout seul, teme !

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Naruto trouve le point le plus sensible de son amant, lui arrachant un son étranglé. Il glissa le long de son corps avec un sourire prédateur et joignit sa langue à ses doigts.

Sasuke voulut protester, complètement écarlate sous la caresse osée qui pourtant le faisait trembler jusqu'à l'âme. Les doigts de Sasuke trouvèrent les mèches blondes et s'y cramponnèrent. Un moment plus tard, la bouche de Naruto délaissa son activité pour se reconcentrer sur son sexe, ses doigts caressant doucement ce point à l'intérieur de lui qui lançait des météores sous ses paupières.

Jamais il n'avait imaginé un jour ce genre d'étreinte et avec Naruto moins encore et pourtant, il y avait là quelque chose de logique, comme si tout entre eux n'avait été que le prélude à cet instant...

Un énième feulement de pur plaisir lui échappa alors que les doigts de Naruto le fouillaient au rythme de sa bouche sur son membre. Sa tête roulait de droite à gauche, son corps tremblait si fort que Naruto enroula un de ses bras autour de sa cuisse pour le maintenir. Son front s'était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de transpiration, il atteignait sa limite. Son envie est si intense qu'elle en devenait douloureuse. Des larmes de plaisir perlèrent à ses yeux et sa voix était si pleine de luxure quand elle s'éleva, qu'il peina à la reconnaître :

- Aahh... s'il te... plaaîîîîît... Naaahh...ruto... !

Le blond cessa ses caresses intimes et remonta son corps sur celui de Sasuke en faisant se frôler leurs peaux frémissantes. Sasuke le regardait entre ses paupières mi-closes, le corps alanguit et le souffle court, haché. Le blond trouva son amant plus irrésistible que jamais et chuchota d'une voix rauque :

- Moi aussi, je n'en peux plus…

Sasuke, trop bouleversé, ne répondit rien, mais il caressa la joue de Naruto et attendit, pris entre l'impatience et l'appréhension. Les mains de Naruto serpentèrent jusqu'à ses jambes et sa bouche revint prendre la sienne tandis qu'il les écartait pour se glisser entre elles... en lui...

_Enfin_...

C'était comme un incendie ou une digue qui se brise. Le feu de la douleur noyé sous la déferlante de plaisir. Sasuke émit un long gémissement étouffé et enroula ses bras autour des épaules de Naruto, s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée, comme le noyé qu'il était devenu.

Le plaisir arquait son corps, dévastait ses pensées. Ses hanches bougeraient d'elles-mêmes si Naruto ne le maintenait pas fermement au sol, s'enfonçant profondément en lui, comme s'il voulait s'y fondre. Et c'était bon, si terriblement bon que rien au monde n'avait plus d'importance pour Sasuke que l'amour et le désir qu'il éprouvait à faire _ça_ avec _Naruto. _

Des gémissements lui échappaient à la cadence de ses hanches, leurs regards soudés l'un à l'autre sous le voile de leurs paupières, des éclairs bleus et rouges qui se retrouvaient toujours. Sasuke noua ses mains sur la nuque de Naruto pour l'entraîner dans un autre baiser dévoreur d'âme et ses jambes enserrèrent les reins de son amant.

Mais les vagues de plaisir se faisaient si puissantes que Sasuke cassa le baiser. La tête rejetée en arrière, il ne put retenir un cri plus intense que les autres. Naruto grogna en l'entendant.

- Tu me rends dingue...

Intoxiqué par le regard écarlate de Sasuke et l'affolement de ses pupilles, ses joues rougies, sa bouche entrouverte sur ses gémissements luxurieux, le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure et remonta les hanches de Sasuke adoptant un rythme plus soutenu, faisant gémir son amant un peu plus fort.

Sasuke se laissait faire, complètement sous l'emprise de ses sens et n'ayant aucune velléité de se dégager de cet assaut brutal. Lorsque Naruto fit basculer une de ses jambes au-dessus de son épaule pour le pénétrer plus profondément, Sasuke eut l'impression de se disloquer dans son plaisir. Il en voulait encore et encore… Il lui semblait avoir attendu cela toute sa vie, comme l'aboutissement d'une interminable course poursuite qui s'achevait enfin dans cet acte qui les transportait tous les deux.

Naruto empoigna les épaules de Sasuke pour le redresser et le faire asseoir sur lui en murmurant d'une voix gourmande au creux de son oreille :

- J'aime ton visage quand je fais ça...

Il se rengaina dans son corps étroit en lui arrachant un cri. Sasuke sentit une rougeur empourprer ses joues plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà et la lueur que sa réaction alluma dans les yeux de Naruto l'électrisa. Ils reprirent leur danse, attisant le brasier dans leurs veines. Sasuke n'aurait pas cru cela possible et pourtant, le plaisir ne cessait de monter, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus conscient que de lui. Il se sentait proche de la rupture, même s'il aurait voulu que cela ne finisse jamais. Le souffle court, il haleta :

- Naru...to… je vais…

Sasuke frissonna violemment, lorsque la main de Naruto caressa à nouveau son membre en accélérant le rythme, lui donnant plus de sensations. Le corps de Sasuke se cambra et les dents de Naruto s'enfoncèrent profondément dans son cou par dessus la marque d'Orochimaru au moment où l'orgasme les emporta.

Ils restèrent serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre un moment, délicieusement engourdis, les membres en coton. La morsure de Naruto élançait Sasuke en rythme avec les pulsations de leurs cœurs. Autour d'eux la nature bruissait de ses chants habituels et le soleil venait de se noyer à l'horizon. Les mains du blond remontèrent au visage de Sasuke et se posèrent sur ses joues. Puis il sortit le sien du refuge de son cou meurtri pour le regarder.

Sasuke tâta la blessure du bout des doigts et les en retira plein de sang. Naruto avança doucement la tête pour laper l'ichor jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent leur blancheur de neige. Le bleu de ses yeux vira brièvement au rouge avant de reprendre sa teinte azurée, troublant le nukenin qui murmura :

- Animal...

Le blond rit doucement. Un sourire béat et incroyablement tendre illuminait son visage et Sasuke sentit son miroir étirer ses lèvres. Il était incapable de ne pas le lui rendre. Il glissa lentement ses doigts dans les mèches hirsutes et pourtant terriblement douces de Naruto, à nouveau inconscient du sourire amoureux qui se reflétait jusque dans ses yeux. Mais Naruto le voyait lui, il ne voyait même plus que cela...

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement en basculant dans l'herbe, caressant paresseusement le corps de l'autre. Enveloppé dans ses bras, Sasuke ne s'était jamais autant senti aussi à sa place de sa vie, pas même au sein de sa propre famille où le génie de son frère aîné éclipsait sa présence.

A cette pensée Sasuke fronça brièvement les sourcils mais les mains de Naruto couraient toujours sur sa peau, ses lèvres frôlaient tendrement les siennes en lui tirant de doux frissons. Sasuke noua ses bras autour de son cou et approfondit le baiser pour éloigner le nuage, refusant de s'appesantir sur tout ce qui n'était pas Naruto et l'odeur délicieuse de sa peau. Son cœur reprenait son rythme effréné sous la douceur dont l'enveloppait son amant.

Leur respiration n'avait pas encore vraiment eu le temps de se calmer que le désir renaissait déjà et que le corps de Sasuke se remettait à trembler du besoin d'appartenir à Naruto.

Tandis que la nuit gagnait peu à peu le ciel en y semant ses étoiles, ils s'unirent à nouveau, avec la même intensité, la même urgence... Seulement il y avait aussi un côté désespéré, le goût de ce que l'on va perdre et Sasuke s'offrait corps et âme, souhaitant que l'amour de Naruto le consume jusqu'à occulter sa raison et qu'il ne puisse plus jamais s'échapper de ses bras...

Mais il y avait Itachi.

Orochimaru.

Il était devenu nukenin.

Est-ce que les raisons qui l'avaient amené sur ce chemin étaient mortes sur les lèvres de Naruto ?

Est-ce que son cœur battant comme un tambour, son cœur criant le nom de Naruto comme un dément, était plus important que de venger le sang de ses parents ?

Est-ce que Naruto était son choix ?

Au réveil le lendemain, il avait longtemps contemplé la silhouette endormie près de lui. Il aurait tant voulu que les choses soient différentes… Il avait respiré son parfum à plein poumons et… il était parti, comme un lâche, laissant Naruto derrière lui pour retourner auprès d'Orochimaru. Il avait cadenassé son cœur, certain d'avoir fait le bon choix, se mentant à lui-même avec l'aisance de l'habitude.

* * *

**Hi-no-Kuni (Pays du Feu)**

_Sur la route de Konoha, après-midi du Jour de la Finale de l'examen Chuunin._

Sur les berges d'une rivière du pays du Feu, par une après-midi de printemps exceptionnellement caniculaire, Sasuke s'agita dans son demi-sommeil au souvenir de ces heures d'un bonheur qu'il avait rejeté...

Il avait la sensation de sentir encore les lèvres de Naruto contre les siennes et les sentit répondre à ce baiser.

Un baiser ?

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et la plus totale stupéfaction s'empara de lui lorsqu'il vit Neji se redresser, un soupçon de rose sur ses joues pâles.

- Viens manger, dit celui-ci comme si de rien n'était, avant de s'éloigner à grands pas pour rejoindre Sai.

Il lui sembla que le dessinateur regardait le Hyuuga d'un drôle d'air mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde. Sasuke porta lentement ses doigts à sa bouche.

Est-ce qu'il avait rêvé ou bien… est-ce que _Neji _l'avait _embrassé_ ?

* * *

Je ne saurais dire à quel point je suis désolée pour l'impardonnable retard que je prends entre deux publications. Cette fois-ci je ne ferai plus de promesses, de peur que les évènements m'empêchent encore de les tenir.

J'espère que ce chapitre n'aura pas déçu vos attentes (c'est mon premier lemon et j'ai tellement eu de mal à l'écrire que je redoute un peu vos avis), bien qu'encore une fois, j'ai dû repoussé les retrouvailles de Naruto et Sasuke. Elles ont lieu au chapitre suivant et comme vous vous en doutez peut être un peu maintenant, ça va pas être la joie ^^.

La suite viendra le plus vite possible et je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me suivent encore, malgré mon rythme de publication digne d'une tortue...

See'


	6. Le Jour de la Finale 3ème partie

**DISCLAIMER** : Aucun personnage du manga de Masashi Kishimoto ne m'appartient, les autres sont à moi. La scène entre Naruto et Sasuke a été construite à partir d'un texte que m'a fait Jijisub, et améliorée avec ses judicieux conseils. Arigato Taicho-sama !

**Paring** : NaruSasu /SasuNaru et d'autres…

**Rating** : T pour ce chapitre, à cause d'un (petit) dérapage sous la douche^^.

**Spoilers** : Oui (sources : Capitaine Naruto)

**Note **:

**(1)** Les personnages sont OOC. Mais j'essaye de conserver les bases, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.

**(2)** J'ai également pris quelques libertés avec le scénario original (voir résumé chapitre 3)

**(3) **Certains termes techniques en japonais signalé d'une* utilisés dans la scène de combat sont expliqués dans un lexique à la fin du chapitre.

_Ce chapitre est dédié à tous mes reviewers, mille mercis pour vos commentaires et pour votre patience. Je suis toujours très reconnaissante de la chance que j'ai, que vous soyez toujours fidèles malgré ma lenteur de publication._

_Un merci tout particulier à Chibisuke qui a bêta-lecté ce chapitre. Il lui a fallu du courage (il y a 30 pages au format Word tout de même !) I love you so much, sweetheart ! ^^_

* * *

**CHAPITRE SIXIÈME : Le jour de la finale du Tournoi de l'Examen Chuunin de Konoha – 3ème Partie -**

* * *

**Konoha Gakure no Sato - Hi-no-Kuni (Village caché des Feuilles - Pays du Feu) **

_Dans l'arène, peu avant le crépuscule…_

En dépit de l'heure avancée, une chaleur étouffante alourdissait toujours l'air ambiant et au centre de l'arène, la fournaise semblait pire encore. La poussière soulevée par le combat collait à la peau des deux adversaires, s'agglutinait sur leurs plaies, formant des croûtes de sang séché qui craquaient au moindre mouvement.

Complètement concentrés sur leur affrontement, les deux ninjas n'entendaient plus les cris enthousiastes du public dans les gradins. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils se battaient, enchaînant les jutsu et les prises de taijutsu sans relâche. Cependant, il était clair pour tous qu'en dépit de son talent, le prodige de la foudre était complètement dominé par son adversaire.

Pourtant Naruto était très loin d'avoir utilisé toutes ses techniques. A part l'hiraishin no jutsu* et son habituel emploi massif de kage bunshin*, il n'avait usé, jusqu'ici, que de son rasengan à trois reprises, et d'une technique défensive de taijutsu, visiblement inspirée du « tourbillon divin » des Hyuuga, qui avait estomaqué tous les porteurs de byakugan présents dans les gradins. Le reste de ses attaques étaient classiques mais efficaces, principalement parce que la rage de son adversaire lui faisait commettre beaucoup d'erreurs.

Kagetora essuya une nouvelle attaque qui le propulsa rudement contre le mur. Il se releva difficilement, crachant du sang, le corps au supplice, sa vue trouble fixée sur son adversaire dont la silhouette se dédoublait. Son souffle haché et rapide meurtrissait sa gorge en feu, comme s'il avalait du verre pilé à chaque inspiration. Il avait plusieurs côtes fracturées, des déchirures internes, son ventre le faisait souffrir atrocement et pourtant sa rage de vaincre était intacte. Il était incapable de reconnaitre que son adversaire était plus fort que lui. Incapable d'abandonner. Il _devait _le battre. A n'importe quel prix, même si cela devait être la dernière chose qu'il ferait. Il en allait de son honneur.

De son coté, Naruto n'avait que des blessures superficielles mais il était inquiet pour l'adolescent qu'il affrontait. Il voyait bien qu'il poussait ses limites, qu'il avait perdu de vue qu'il s'agissait d'un examen et pas d'un combat à mort. Les recommandations de Ryoma à propos du garçon lui revinrent en mémoire. Il devait arrêter le combat, avant que d'irrémédiables séquelles ne privent le village caché des nuages de son ninja le plus prometteur.

Kagetora se redressa complètement, en équilibre instable, ses yeux noirs glacés de détermination malgré le désespoir qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Il avait plus l'impression de se battre contre un mur inébranlable qu'un homme, vu le peu d'effet de ses attaques sur le blond. Il était bien trop conscient des douleurs de son corps, tandis que Naruto semblait presque aussi frais qu'au début de leur affrontement. Seules sa volonté sans borne et l'adrénaline le tenaient encore debout. Et sa rage. La facilité avec laquelle Naruto se sortait de ses attaques l'humiliait profondément. Il était un prodige, kami-sama ! Personne ne doutait de cela, pas même son raikage ! Et pourtant il se faisait balader par un genin de vingt ans, un ninja qui avait déjà échoué à cette épreuve quand il avait son âge.

Il était en train de perdre, lui qui était toujours plus fort que les autres, lui que même les jounin les plus aguerris de Kumo ne parvenaient pas à battre. C'était comme si ses années d'entraînement n'avaient servies à rien ! Ce type semblait ne pas le prendre au sérieux. Et bien il allait changer cela ! Il allait lui montrer qu'on ne se jouait pas ainsi de lui. Il en allait de sa réputation, de son honneur et de celui de son village. Comment pourrait-il garder la tête haute parmi les siens s'il se faisait battre aussi misérablement par ce gars ?

Le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche lui semblait d'autant plus écœurant dans la chaleur ambiante. Il avala le filet visqueux avec une grimace et essaya la sueur qui coulait dans ses yeux avant de repartir à l'attaque. Malgré ses blessures, Kagetora restait très rapide, raison pour laquelle le blond utilisait fréquemment l'hiraishin pour l'esquiver. Naruto évita une flopée de shaken* explosifs mais faillit se faire avoir par un raikyuu*. La surprise de le voir utiliser cette technique lui fit perdre un instant le fil.

Kagetora ne vit pas les signes rapides de Naruto, ni le clone du ninja blond qui apparut au fond de l'arène, assis en lotus, les yeux fermés et concentré.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? S'interrogea Kiba à voix haute, en désignant le kage bunshin.

Choji haussa les épaules et enfourna la poignée de chips qu'il s'était apprêté à manger avant que l'apparition du clone ne fige son geste.

Kagetora se jeta sur son adversaire, entamant une série d'attaques violentes que Naruto para sans peine. La rage de vaincre de l'adolescent l'absorba un instant dans le combat, à la manière dont cela pouvait lui arriver quand il entraînait Subaru ou les élèves de Gaara. Il contrait les coups sans les rendre, poussant l'autre à aller plus vite, à frapper plus fort. Mais le corps du ninja de la foudre suivait difficilement le rythme qu'il lui imposait. Naruto laissa volontairement une ouverture dans laquelle Kagetora s'engouffra avec un rictus jubilatoire. Cependant il ne parvint pas à placer le coup mortel qui lui aurait assuré la victoire.

Iruka broya presque la main de Kakashi en voyant la manœuvre et soupira de soulagement quand il se rendit compte de son échec. Le ninja copieur grimaça sous la prise mais il était lui-même trop concentré sur le combat pour songer à se dégager.

Naruto laissa Kagetora le propulser contre le mur de l'arène pour leur permettre à tous deux de reprendre leurs forces. A ses cotés son double ouvrit brusquement les yeux et d'un geste fit disparaitre le Naruto qui affrontait Kagetora jusque là. Personne n'avait vu à quel moment le blond avait fait la substitution avec son clone. Une exclamation admirative secoua les gradins à la vue de Naruto mais aucun des deux combattants ne l'entendirent.

Genma siffla en fixant Naruto, incrédule, et Hiashi Hyuuga, complètement passionné par la scène sous ses yeux, éberlué en fait, s'était à moitié levé de son siège, comme une bonne partie des gradins. Un nouveau sennin*, là, sous leurs yeux, rien de moins !

Le frisson qui courut dans les gradins était comme une onde électrique qui fouetta tout le monde. Danzô crispa ses poings de rage. Le retour de ce déchet de jinchuuriki* était une surprise complète et les plans qu'il avait plus ou moins commencés à échafauder dans son esprit pour se prémunir d'un tel danger s'effondraient d'un seul coup. Comment diable avait-il appris -et maitrisé !- une telle technique en servant Suna ? Il jeta un regard venimeux à la loge des kage. La Godaime allait devoir fournir une bonne explication à ça !

Tsunade laissa échapper une exclamation admirative et se pencha en avant, laissant sa dignité d'hokage au placard, complètement absorbée par le combat. Gaara et Ryoma se penchèrent à sa suite. Un pli soucieux barrait le front du raikage auquel Gaara répondit par une légère pression de sa main sur son poignet.

- Il ne va pas te l'abîmer, chuchota t-il de manière rassurante.

- C'est en Kagetora que je n'ai pas confiance, ce gosse est plus têtu qu'une mule ! Il est prêt à mourir, l'imbécile !

Le Naruto qui se dressait maintenant devant Kagetora était très différent. Une pigmentation pourpre aux coins de ses yeux étirait son regard vers les tempes, ses iris étaient désormais cuivrées et ses pupilles devenues horizontales. Il rayonnait de puissance mais d'une puissance intérieure, comme si, sous son calme impressionnant, couvait un feu dévastateur.

Kagetora sentit un abattement sans nom l'envahir, au point qu'il eut envie de se laisser tomber sur le sable de l'arène et de pleurer d'épuisement. Ce type était inépuisable ou quoi ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette technique ? Mais presque aussitôt, sa colère et sa fierté l'emportèrent sur sa fatigue morale et physique. Il n'en avait rien à faire après tout, il allait lui faire mordre la poussière ! Il ne serait pas _faible_ !

Il profita du répit que lui laissait Naruto pour se préparer et se découvrant plus de réserve qu'il n'en espérait, il reprit confiance en lui. Après tout, il ne suffisait que d'un coup bien placé pour vaincre. Il pensait même pouvoir encore tenir debout assez longtemps après ça pour que nul ne doute de sa victoire.

L'adolescent était d'une pâleur malsaine, pourtant il avait encore les ressources nécessaires pour invoquer un autre raikyuu. Du moins, il pensait les avoir.

Les yeux de Naruto n'avaient pas vraiment changés de couleur sous l'effet de sa fusion avec Kyuubi. S'ils étaient devenus de ce violet hypnotique, c'était à cause du chakra du bijuu que le ninja concentrait dans son regard en permanence. Ses yeux ne reprenaient leur bleu habituel qu'aux moments où Naruto était trop épuisé ou excité pour maintenir le contrôle plus longtemps. Il conservait cette aptitude en mode sennin, même s'il elle n'était plus visible. L'accumulation d'énergie lui permettait de voir les réserves de chakra de ses adversaires. Et celles de Kagetora étaient dangereusement proches de leur limite.

Il fixa un instant l'adolescent, sa respiration erratique, ses bras levés qui tremblaient sous l'adrénaline, l'entrecroisement des lames au-dessus de sa tête brune, les plaies dispersées sur son corps qui lâchaient son sang en continu… et pourtant il n'abandonnait pas. Il ne semblait même pas s'apercevoir qu'il courrait vers sa tombe.

- J'ai déjà combattu un homme qui utilisait cette technique, dit Naruto en se redressant lentement.

Sa voix à peine essoufflée enragea Kagetora. En quoi est-ce que ce type était fait, bon sang ? Il n'était pas un ninja faible, loin de là, mais son adversaire avait encaissé tous ses coups, toutes ses attaques, mêmes les plus mortelles, en s'en tirant à chaque fois presque sans dommages. Et maintenant, il faisait la conversation comme si de rien était !

- Il s'appelait Kurosuke Raiga, continua Naruto.

- J'en ai rien à faire, gronda son adversaire en réponse, crachant un filet de sang dans sa direction pour appuyer son mépris.

Il lança son chakra dans ses mains. Le flux passa de ses doigts à ses katana qui se chargèrent d'électricité mais au moment même où la boule d'énergie se formait entre les lames, Naruto lança un kamaitachi no jutsu* d'un mouvement de poignet qui annula son raiton et propulsa Kagetora contre la paroi de l'arène.

Réussissant à se rétablir in-extremis, Kagetora poussa un hurlement de rage et d'impuissance. Il avait une affinité fuuton ! Alors, il aurait pu briser toutes ses attaques de foudre ainsi depuis le début ? Cette attitude du blond lui sembla être l'insulte suprême, la preuve indéniable qu'il n'avait fait que jouer, qu'il le considérait, lui, le prodige, comme une quantité négligeable. Et bien il n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Il allait lancer une ultime attaque, la plus puissante de son répertoire et s'il devait en mourir alors qu'importe, il emporterait ce ninja plein de suffisance avec lui…

Un hurlement admiratif, comme poussé d'une seule voix par la foule des spectateurs, avait éclaté au geste de Naruto. Sakura et Ino s'étaient tournées vers Temari qui avait rejoint le petit groupe.

- Comment peut-il utiliser ta technique comme ça, d'une seule main ? Souffla Sakura. C'est toi qui la lui as apprise ?

- Gaara, répondit brièvement la kunoichi du sable avant de reporter son attention sur le combat.

- Il n'a même pas besoin d'un éventail, ajouta encore Ino, stupéfaite.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas de Naruto-kun, souffla doucement Hinata, sans rougir pour une fois.

- Après tout, c'est notre futur hokage, renchérit le petit-fils du Sandaime.

Konohamaru, les yeux pleins d'une admiration sans borne, vibrait d'excitation et de fierté.

Au centre de l'arène, le combat avait repris au corps à corps mais Kagetora fut repoussé une nouvelle fois par son adversaire. Il lui semblait encore plus fort que précédemment. Perdant complètement le contrôle, l'adolescent se redressa et se propulsa vers Naruto avec l'intention d'en finir. Une lance de foudre se forma dans sa main, meurtrière, capable de fendre la roche aussi facilement qu'une aiguille s'enfonçant dans du beurre.

Naruto perçut immédiatement que le corps de l'adolescent ne supporterait pas la puissance de sa propre attaque. Tout à sa colère, Kagetora ne vit pas Naruto disparaitre pour réapparaitre derrière lui. Une vive douleur se répandit dans sa nuque, lui arrachant un gémissement, mais déjà le noir l'engloutissait sous une vague salvatrice d'inconscience. Naruto rattrapa habilement le corps de Kagetora et accompagna sa chute au sol.

Il glissa ses doigts dans son cou et poussa un faible soupir de soulagement en sentant un pouls régulier sous ses phalanges. Dans la loge des kage, le raikage intercepta le regard rassurant de Naruto et se laissa retomber sur son siège, soulagé. La peste soit des adolescents têtus et trop sûrs d'eux ! S'il ne se mettait pas rapidement du plomb dans la cervelle, Kagetora allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs…

Soudain, la silhouette de Shikamaru projeta son ombre sur Naruto. Le ninja fit signe aux soigneurs d'emporter Kagetora que Naruto déposa doucement dans la civière. Puis le flegmatique arbitre le saisit par le poignet pour relever leurs mains jointes au dessus de leurs têtes. Le blond reprit conscience de son environnement en entendant son ami le déclarer vainqueur.

Comme si quelqu'un avait brusquement monté le son, la clameur de l'arène explosa soudain à ses oreilles. La foule était debout et une partie d'entre elle scandait son nom. Des cotillons sortis de nulle part envahirent l'air de leurs serpentins et confettis colorés. Il regarda autour de lui, éberlué par l'enthousiasme des spectateurs.

- Ils ont bien compris que c'est moi ? demanda t-il doucement à Shikamaru.

- Tu as été magnifique, Naruto ! Plus que cela même ! lui répondit ce dernier avec une émotion qu'il affichait rarement.

Puis il engloutit Naruto dans une étreinte amicale qui fit rosir le jinchuuriki de plaisir.

- C'est bon de te revoir, lui glissa Shikamaru à l'oreille.

- C'est bon d'être rentré, sourit Naruto.

Ses yeux voyagèrent jusqu'à Tsunade. Les kage s'apprêtaient à quitter leur loge mais la Godaime lui flasha un sourire avant de suivre ses homologues et leurs gardes vers la salle de délibération.

Plusieurs personnes sautèrent des gradins dans l'arène alors que la foule encore présente scandait toujours son nom. Les premiers à l'atteindre furent Kuroe, Sora et Yoru. Les élèves de Gaara se jetèrent tous les trois sur lui en poussant un cri de victoire. Naruto réussit tout juste à tenir debout avec les trois adolescents accrochés à lui. Ils se détachèrent finalement et, avisant que d'autres personnes se joignaient à eux, ils s'écartèrent de quelques pas.

Naruto eut à peine le temps d'enregistrer un éclair rose avant que Sakura ne l'emprisonne dans un enlacement digne d'une prise de catch. Il sentit ses côtes protester sous la pression mais il était bien trop heureux de retrouver son ancienne coéquipière pour râler. Il lui rendit son étreinte avec la même force, un sourire extatique aux lèvres en voyant Iruka, Kakashi, Temari, Konohamaru, Kiba, Ino, Hinata et Choji les rejoindre.

- Tu vas rester n'est-ce pas ? Chuchota Sakura.

- Je ne vais plus nulle part, la rassura Naruto.

Akamaru les bouscula, brisant leur embrassade et se haussa sur ses pattes arrières, les antérieures sur le torse du blond, avant de lui lécher joyeusement la joue. Naruto repoussa l'énorme chien en riant, essayant la bave de sa peau du revers de la main. Aussitôt Iruka réclama sa part d'attention et attira Naruto dans ses bras.

- Je suis incroyablement fier de toi ! s'exclama t-il.

- En même temps, il n'y a pas de quoi se vanter, ironisa Kiba, l'air heureux, en retenant l'enthousiasme de son chien qui ne cessait de sauter autour de Naruto.

- C'est vrai, renchérit Konohamaru avec un sourire malicieux. Encore un peu et je devenais chuunin avant toi, Boss !

- L'âge importe peu, s'indigna Iruka. Naruto a été incroyable !

Tous les autres hochèrent la tête. Hinata réussit même à ne pas s'évanouir quand Naruto lui sourit.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, un autre que le Yondaime maitriserait l'hiraishin, le complimenta Kakashi.

- Ni le mode ermite de Jiraya-sama !

Cela venait de Genma qui avait rejoint le groupe, son éternel senbon aux lèvres.

Gêné par tous ces compliments, Naruto passa une main à l'arrière de son crâne avec un petit rire nerveux mais il ne parvenait pas à retenir son sourire. Choji et Kiba lui donnèrent une tape sur l'épaule et Ino le tira en avant pour l'embrasser sur la joue, ce qui le fit encore rougir. Sakura s'en pris immédiatement à Ino pour son audace, Hinata arbitrant la confrontation malgré elle. Ni Kakashi, ni Iruka ne le lâchait de leurs yeux pleins de fierté et Konohamaru le regardait comme ses fils le faisaient parfois, ce qui acheva de troubler Naruto.

Malgré toute sa joie, penser à ses enfants fit retomber un peu l'excitation de l'instant. Le manque et l'appréhension lui serrèrent le cœur brièvement. Temari capta le changement subtil d'attitude du meilleur ami de son frère et s'approcha de lui doucement. Elle posa sa main sur son bras et grimaça en sentant l'humidité de sa peau. Elle retira ses doigts plein du sang s'écoulant d'une plaie superficielle sur son biceps.

- Tu devrais aller te faire soigner, osa intervenir Hinata quand elle s'en aperçut.

- Pas la peine, lui sourit Naruto. Kyuubi va se charger de ça.

Il nota avec plaisir que pas un d'entre eux ne réagit à la mention du démon. Il avait appris par Gaara que son secret avait été éventé à toute sa génération mais malgré les dires de Temari, il avait eu du mal à croire que ses amis l'aient acceptés. Il le lisait maintenant dans leurs sourires et cela réchauffa son cœur.

- Va au moins prendre une douche et te reposer un peu, insista Temari.

Shikamaru haussa un sourcil, surpris du comportement maternel inhabituel de sa petit-amie mais garda le silence.

- Ce soir on fait la fête ! s'exclama Konohamaru en bondissant.

Akamaru jappa son approbation. Naruto sourit à son jeune « rival » pour le poste d'Hokage, puis se tourna vers Iruka.

- Je n'ai pas pris mes clés, sensei, lui dit-il.

Aussitôt ce dernier lui lança son trousseau.

- Je te rejoins dans un moment et je t'accompagnerais à la cérémonie ensuite, lui dit-il.

Naruto hocha la tête.

- On se retrouve là-bas, glissa le blond à Sakura avant de poser un baiser sur son front qui fit rougir la kunoichi.

Ino se moqua de sa réaction mais devient écarlate à son tour quand Naruto lui flasha un clin d'œil, avant de les quitter.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu avais l'air si peu surpris de le voir, glissa Kakashi à Iruka alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie.

L'enseigna se troubla un instant.

- Je n'avais pas le droit d'en parler.

- Depuis quand est-il ici ? interrogea Kakashi.

Les candidats à l'examen étant tous logés au même endroit depuis leur arrivée trois jours plus tôt, le ninja supposait avec justesse que Naruto résidait chez Iruka depuis plus longtemps que cela.

- Deux semaines, répondit ce dernier, avec un sourire d'excuse alors que leur petit groupe quittait l'arène.

- Je suppose que je peux te pardonner, vu l'argent que tu m'as fait gagner en me poussant à parier sur Ren, sourit Kakashi.

Le ninja copieur éclata de rire en voyant la rougeur que son sourire provoqua chez Iruka.

Les délibérations n'avaient pas pris une demi-heure. Kumo et Suna avaient chacun un nouveau chuunin, Konoha deux. A peine entré dans le bureau de Tsunade, Ryoma envoya valser son chapeau et enleva sa tenue officielle de raikage avec un regard meurtrier pour le malheureux bout de tissu. Fichu pays du feu, il y faisait presque aussi chaud qu'en plein désert de Suna !

Tsunade et Gaara retinrent un rire en le voyant faire. Le raikage surprit leur amusement mais choisit de l'ignorer. Au lieu de cela, il ouvrit la fenêtre de la Godaime pour siffler. Peu après un aigle s'engouffra dans la pièce et se posa docilement sur le poignet gainé de cuir de Ryoma. Ce dernier s'empara d'une feuille et d'un stylo sur le bureau de l'hokage avant de griffonner un message qu'il remit à l'oiseau rapidement.

- Pour Ran, souffla t-il au rapace avant qu'il ne s'élance dans le ciel.

* * *

**Kumo Gakure no Sato, Kaminari-no-Kuni (Village caché des Nuages - Pays de la Foudre)**

_Au même moment, dans la résidence personnelle du Rokudaime raikage…_

Sumire Inazuma était une jeune femme d'une beauté classique. Des traits fins de poupée, une bouche menue mais bien dessinée, un teint de porcelaine qui faisait ressortir ses grands yeux gris clair, un visage en forme de cœur encadré de longs cheveux noirs et lisses qui cascadaient jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Son corps fin et délicat n'était pas celui d'une kunoichi bien qu'elle ait été formée aux arts ninjas. Elle était après tout petite-fille de raikage et sœur de l'actuel dirigeant du village. Elle n'élevait jamais la voix. Tous s'accordaient pour louer sa beauté, sa patience, sa douceur et sa bonté naturelle.

C'est vers elle que se tournaient ceux dans la peine ou le besoin, certains d'y trouver conseils et soutient, attirés par sa chaleur humaine comme des papillons par une flamme. S'il n'y avait pas eu cela, la seule affection débordante de Ryoma pour sa sœur aurait suffit, car leur raikage était à leur yeux une bénédiction plus haute encore que Sumire. Tout le village, civils et ninjas inclus, considéraient la fratrie Inazuma comme des talismans.

Aussi les quelques gardes de la résidence du Rokudaime n'en crurent-ils pas leurs yeux quand Sumire passa devant eux au pas de course, les joues rouges et l'air furieux. Ses yeux gris lançaient des éclairs. Ils la regardèrent passer, stupéfaits, avant de s'élancer à sa suite. Quelque soit le problème, il devait être grave pour mettre hors d'elle un tel ange.

La jeune femme s'engouffra dans l'escalier menant à la terrasse supérieure du bâtiment, le seul endroit où elle pourrait avoir une vue d'ensemble sur le village et tenter de les repérer. Son cœur battait à vive allure. _Il_ lui avait confié ses enfants en personne en l'absence de Naruto et voilà qu'à peine sous sa responsabilité, ils disparaissaient.

Les jumeaux étaient furieux après leur père parce qu'il était venu à Kumo sans prendre le temps de les rencontrer alors qu'ils ne l'avaient pas revu depuis presque un an. Ils savaient bien, pourtant, qu'_Il_ ne pouvait pas agir à sa guise et que cet éloignement nécessaire à leur sécurité à tous les trois, le faisait souffrir autant qu'eux. Mais ils n'avaient rien voulu entendre.

Sumire avait l'habitude des enfants turbulents. A leur âge Ryoma était de ce genre. Mais elle s'était heurté à la paire de gosses la plus têtue qu'elle ait jamais rencontrée. Ils avaient tempêté, crié, menacé de n'en faire qu'à leur tête et elle avait perdu son calme à son tour. De cris en cris la dispute avait pris de l'ampleur jusqu'à ce que les jumeaux disparaissent en claquant toutes les portes sur leur passage.

Que faire si ces deux inconscients avaient décidés de rejoindre Naruto à Konoha sans en parler à personne ? S'ils s'étaient jetés sur les routes au mépris de toute prudence ? Formés par le jinchuuriki, elle doutait que les ninjas du village soient capables de les rattraper. A ce jeu de cache-cache, ils étaient aussi rusés que Kiyomaro et Kaname Uzumaki. Mais si l'Akatsuki… Elle frémit. Elle était profondément attachée à ces deux têtes dures, autant que s'ils étaient de sa chair.

Sa panique et sa colère moururent dans l'œuf en atteignant la terrasse. Les jumeaux étaient là, sagement assis sur la rambarde de la tour, la chevelure noire de Sae emmêlée par le vent aux mèches brunes striées de rouge de sa jumelle.

Sumire soupira bruyamment, soulagée, tandis que derrière elle, les deux gardes relevaient leurs compagnons d'arme que les enfants avaient dû assommer pour parvenir ici. Les deux hommes fixèrent avec malaise les jumeaux de dix ans venus sans peine à bout des ANBU de Kumo. Sumire s'approcha d'eux doucement. Toute trace de colère avait disparue de leurs visages. Ils semblaient résignés… et tristes. Ce n'étaient encore que des enfants, en dépit de leur force et de leur intelligence.

- Vous m'avez fait peur, leur reprocha t-elle en s'installant près d'eux.

Satsuki tourna la tête vers elle. Une bourrasque de vent rejeta quelques mèches noires et rousses devant ses yeux d'obsidienne. Elle sourit à la jeune femme, pas désolée pour deux sous de la visible inquiétude que son frère et elle avaient causée. Pourtant ils aimaient beaucoup Sumire et leur père eut-il le loisir de s'occuper de son cœur au lieu de sa mission, ils l'auraient certainement encouragés à faire la cour à la jeune femme. Parfois, les deux enfants regrettaient qu'elle ne soit pas leur vraie mère. Mais penser à cette dernière était si douloureux que Satsuki rejeta ses réflexions. Sa trahison lui brûlait toujours le cœur.

- Quand est-ce qu'oncle Ryo' revient ? demanda Sae.

Visiblement, ils n'avaient plus l'intention de s'enfuir ou de reparler de leur père. La crise était passée.

- La finale avait lieu aujourd'hui, il devrait reprendre la route demain, après-demain au plus tard, répondit Sumire.

- On ne le reverra pas avant une semaine au moins, soupira le garçon d'un air boudeur.

- Un peu plus, lui rappela sa sœur. Il doit récupérer Kiyo-kun et Kaname-kun à Suna.

- Super ! Ironisa Sae. Comme si j'avais besoin de ce chibisuke* dans les pattes !

- Ne parle par de Kiyomaro-kun comme ça, s'énerva sa sœur.

- Ton précieux _Kiyomaro-kun_ ! Persifla t-il. Je me demande ce que tu lui trouves !

- Il est aussi beau qu'oncle Naruto, répartit sa jumelle comme une évidence.

- Les filles ! Souffla Sae, agacé. Moi, tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'il va interférer avec l'entraînement qu'a promis de me donner oncle Ryoma.

Sumire soupira, tandis que les jumeaux se laçaient dans une nouvelle dispute à propos de qui était le plus fort de Sae ou de Kiyomaro. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que la fibre fraternelle ne pesait guère pour Satsuki, tant elle était envoutée par les yeux bleus de Kiyomaro Uzumaki.

Rassurée pour les jumeaux, ses pensées dérivèrent vers leur père. Dès que Naruto serait en place, les choses allaient devenir extrêmement dangereuses pour eux tous, mais pour _Lui_, cela serait pire encore…

* * *

**Konoha Gakure no Sato, Hi-no-Kuni (Village caché des Feuilles - Pays du feu)**

_Un peu plus tôt, pendant les délibérations de l'examen chuunin…_

Aux portes de Konoha, les ninjas de garde saluèrent le retour de Sai, Neji et Sasuke. Malgré leur fatigue -et l'étrange ambiance qui régnait depuis leur arrêt près de la rivière- ils ne pouvaient pas ignorer l'atmosphère euphorique du village.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Neji.

- L'examen chuunin, lui rappela Sai.

- Il parait que le combat de la finale était exceptionnel, commenta l'un des gardes. D'ailleurs vous êtes conviés à la petite fête !

Les trois ninjas hochèrent distraitement la tête, mais aucun n'avait l'intention de s'y rendre. D'une, ils avaient un rapport à faire, et de d'autre part, ils étaient tous perturbés pour diverses raisons : des coéquipiers au comportement étrange -Sai-, un baiser volé -Neji-, des souvenirs envahissant -Sasuke-…

Ils firent rapidement un crochet par les bureaux administratifs pour enregistrer leur retour de mission puis se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs demeures respectives. Une ombre passa au-dessus de Sasuke sans qu'il la remarque tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le quartier Uchiwa. L'eut-il fait, il aurait aperçu la silhouette de celui qui le hantait avec tant de force ces derniers jours.

Compte tenu de sa soudaine popularité, Naruto emprunta les toits du village pour regagner le logement de son ancien sensei. L'enthousiasme de la foule le laissait perplexe. Il s'était plus ou moins résigné à ce que son village natal le haïsse éternellement, au contraire des habitants de Suna qui le vénéraient presque à l'égal de Gaara. Tout cela le laissa songeur le temps du trajet, puis il refoula ses interrogations dans un coin de sa tête. Peu importait de toute façon, même si cela augurait plutôt d'un avenir positif, il serait resté de toute manière. Cependant il était soulagé, quelque part, de ne pas avoir à affronter une haine compacte. Pour l'instant du moins.

Parvenu à destination, il se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain où il se délesta de ses vêtements pleins de sueur et de sang pour se glisser sous le jet d'eau chaude de la douche. Il eut à peine le temps d'apprécier la sensation que le « pop » d'une invocation résonna dans la pièce d'eau. Gamatatsu salua Naruto joyeusement, pas perturbé par le jinchuuriki nu devant lui.

- J'ai un message de ton espion, lui dit le crapaud.

Naruto hocha la tête pour l'enjoindre à continuer.

- Il me charge de te dire que les nuages rouges sont intéressés par Kumo et qu'il a demandé à Sumire de conduire les jumeaux auprès de toi dès que ta famille sera installée à Konoha. Il a ajouté que s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose, il attendait de toi que tu tiennes ta promesse.

- Rien d'autre ?

- Il veille sur Mujina.

- Dis-lui que j'ai gagné le tournoi.

- Très bien. Félicitations pour ça, Naruto-kun.

- Merci, Gamatatsu. Salut le boss pour moi !

- Je le ferais, répondit le crapaud avant de disparaitre comme il était venu.

Naruto se replaça sous le jet d'eau chaude en soupirant. Voilà qui compliquait quelque peu la situation. Il frémit en imaginant les jumeaux et ses enfants dans la même maison. Il avait intérêt à trouver une bâtisse solide, sans quoi ils allaient la détruire en quelques heures. C'était tout de même plus facile de gérer leurs sempiternels affrontements et leurs inévitables disputes quand Subaru, les quatre gosses et lui, vivaient sur les routes…

Il allait devoir avertir Tsunade dès demain. S'il redoutait les questions que ne manqueraient pas de soulever sa paternité, il était encore plus inquiet à propos de ses filleuls. Il allait devoir jouer serrer pour faire accepter à la Godaime la présence de ses fils, de Subaru et des jumeaux sans lui révéler l'un des nombreux secrets les concernant.

Il soupira profondément, le front appuyé sur le carrelage frais de la douche. Cela fait trois semaines qu'il avait quitté ses enfants et ils lui manquaient atrocement. La présence chaleureuse de Subaru aussi, et il s'inquiétait désormais pour les jumeaux… Les faire venir à Konoha n'entrait pas dans le plan de départ mais si l'Akatsuki se rapprochait de Kumo, le danger était trop grand pour eux. Leur père avait confiance en Sumire mais pas en Ryoma. Etant donné le passé de ce dernier avec la mère de Sae et Satsuki, ce n'était guère étonnant.

Quitte à ce que ses enfants se retrouvent dans un village ciblé par leurs ennemis, il préférait les savoir avec Naruto que le raikage de Kumo. Et le blond espérait que personne ne devinerait l'identité réelle des jumeaux, sans quoi leur avenir à Konoha serrait menacé. Ils avaient des ennemis, ici aussi. De là, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers une personne qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Sasuke.

Il frissonna et empoigna le gel douche, décidé à bloquer cette image parasite, mais rien n'y fit. Alors qu'il frottait vigoureusement sa peau pour effacer toute trace de ses combats de la journée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir de la douceur de son épiderme sous ses doigts, du goût de sa bouche, de son sexe sur sa langue et de l'éclat presque insoutenable de ses yeux. Malgré lui ses gestes ralentirent, devinrent caresses.

Sa libido pleinement réveillée, Naruto glissa une main le long de son torse jusqu'à son sexe, en se mordant les lèvres. Il lisait tant de choses dans les yeux de Sasuke, des choses que lui-même ignorait ou n'admettrait jamais. Ce jour là dans la forêt, et l'année d'après, dans cette auberge… Ces deux rencontres l'avaient marqué au fer rouge. Rouge-sharingan, rouge-passion, rouge-fureur, rouge-sang. Il en brûlait encore.

Un gémissement profond franchit ses lèvres tandis qu'il accélérait l'allure jusqu'à sa délivrance, l'écho des cris de plaisir de Sasuke trop vifs encore dans sa mémoire. Son orgasme, violent, lui coupa les jambes. Il resta à genoux dans le bac de la douche, haletant, en se traitant d'idiot, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Quand il entendit Iruka entrer dans l'appartement, il se hâta de se rincer pour le rejoindre. Quoiqu'il arrive, Sasuke ne devrait jamais savoir l'emprise qu'il avait encore sur lui…

**°°O°O°°**

Il y avait eu une brève cérémonie au sommet de la tour de l'hokage, au cours de laquelle Tsunade avait annoncé les noms des genin promus : Kuroe Ryuusa pour Suna, Kai Denki pour Kumo (le coéquipier de Kagetora), Konohamaru Sarutobi et Naruto Uzumaki pour Konoha.

L'absence des deux autres kage en avait surpris plus d'un. Seul Naruto soupçonnait que Ryoma n'ayant pas voulu remettre sa tenue officielle, et donc paraitre à la cérémonie, avait convaincu Gaara de ne pas s'y rendre non plus et mis en avant que Tsunade étant l'hôte, c'est à elle _seule_ que revenait l'honneur d'annoncer les résultats. Ce que la Godaime lui confirma un peu plus tard.

Certains chefs de clan étaient venus le féliciter. Parmi eux, le grand-père et le père de Shikamaru, ainsi que le père d'Hinata. Les compliments des trois hommes l'avaient profondément touché. Naruto s'amusait beaucoup de la fierté d'Iruka. Son ancien sensei le couvait d'un tel regard… comme un père et Naruto ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers le mont hokage.

- Il aurait été extrêmement heureux et fier de toi, lui glissa Tsunade à l'oreille, en captant son geste. Tout comme Jiraya.

Après cela, Naruto et Kakashi avaient insisté pour qu'Iruka participe lui aussi à la fête organisée à la dernière minute pour fêter tout à la fois, le retour de Naruto et la promotion de tous les nouveaux chuunin, dans une des salles administratives. Tsunade avait décliné l'offre car elle avait encore des choses à régler avec Ryoma et Gaara.

La salle où se déroulait la fête était pleine à craquer. Il y avait là tous les ninjas de sa génération présents au village, ses anciens sensei, Konohamaru et ses amis, les ninjas de Suna et de Kumo qui avaient participés à l'examen ou assurés la sécurité de leurs kage respectifs, et même le propriétaire de l'Ichiraku ! Ce dernier s'était porté volontaire pour cuisiner ses ramen préférés en l'honneur de son retour et de sa victoire au tournoi.

Naruto ne pouvait retenir l'immense sourire statique qui étirait sensuellement ses lèvres… et qui perturbait tout ses amis, garçons ou filles. Comment est-ce que Naruto avait pu devenir aussi beau ? Enfant, rien ne laissait présager qu'un jour, le boulet du village deviendrait cet homme d'un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, à la peau de miel et au regard hypnotique, ni que ses sourires idiots deviendraient des appels à la luxure ou que sa voix stridente prendrait ce ton de velours qui les faisait frissonner involontairement à chaque mots.

Même les garçons étaient conscients du charisme animal que dégageait le blond et s'ils ne gloussaient pas comme les kunoichi, ils rougissaient autant qu'elles quand la beauté de Naruto les frappait de plein fouet. Curieusement, la seule à tenir le coup était Hinata. Sa timidité ne l'empêchait pas de parler avec le blond et même si elle n'était guère à l'aise, elle ne s'évanouissait pas, ni ne rougissait sans raison et n'avait pas la bave aux lèvres comme Ino ou Sakura.

Cette dernière d'ailleurs, était extrêmement perturbée par ses réactions. Jamais de sa vie elle n'aurait cru que Naruto puisse la troubler à ce point là ! Il était presque magnétique. Naruto ne se rendait absolument pas compte de l'effet qu'il produisait sur ses amis. Il se laissait aller à sa joie d'être de retour chez lui, auprès d'eux, insouciant et détendu comme il pouvait rarement se permettre de l'être.

Il y avait cependant quelqu'un qui ne s'amusait pas du tout dans la pièce. Quelqu'un pour qui le bonheur de Naruto n'était qu'arrogance et qui considérait le charisme du blond comme la parade d'un paon. Kagetora. Et plus il regardait le héros de la fête rire et s'amuser avec les ninjas de Konoha et de Suna, plus sa colère et sa honte augmentait. Il avait perdu, pour la première fois de sa vie. Dans les grandes largeurs en plus. Il s'agita sur son siège et grimaça en portant la main à ses côtes.

Les médecins avaient soigné la plupart de ses blessures mais ses côtes brisées, qu'un jutsu médical aurait pu réparer, avaient simplement été bandées. Ordre du raikage. En plus de l'humiliation de sa défaite, il avait déçu son maitre. Du moins c'est ainsi que l'adolescent interprétait la décision de Ryoma. Il resserra ses mains sur la bouteille de saké qu'il avait subtilisé au marchand de ramen et la porta à ses lèvres sous l'œil réprobateur de son coéquipier. Mais Kagetora s'en fichait, il cherchait juste un peu d'oubli et d'après les adultes, l'alcool aidait à endormir l'esprit. Sachant que rien ne l'empêcherait de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, Kai se contenta de le surveiller.

Du côté de la salle où se tenait Naruto, l'ivresse avait fait quelque ravage. Iruka, les joues écarlates et les yeux brillants, s'appuyait sur un Kakashi très joyeux en retraçant les combats de Naruto avec une fierté paternelle quelque peu… expansive ! Konohamaru et Sora, l'un des élèves de Gaara, remplissait régulièrement leurs verres. Iruka parce qu'il était très drôle quand il était pompette, et Kakashi, dans l'espoir de le convaincre de retirer son masque (une idée fixe chez le ninja de Suna depuis que Naruto lui avait confié n'avoir jamais vu son sensei à visage découvert).

Kuroe et Yoru discutaient vivement avec Ino, Tenten et Sakura. Hinata tentait de calmer un Kiba très soul qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes mais prétendait ne pas l'être, en dépit de la difficulté qu'il avait à parler correctement. Quelqu'un subtilisa le verre de Lee -que Kiba avait dopé au saké- afin d'éviter une catastrophe.

Cependant, « le resplendissant fauve de jade de Konoha » n'avait pas besoin d'alcool pour l'encourager. Dressé sur une des tables, il avait entraîné Naruto et un Shikamaru retissant dans une sorte de danse, « une ode au printemps de la jeunesse ». Le blond attrapa Temari au vol pour qu'elle se joigne à eux. Elle obligea Shikamaru à se déhancher sur le rythme imposé par Lee qui se mit à les imiter en criant des absurdités sur « l'amour éternel de deux âmes enlacées » tandis que Tenten abandonnait les filles pour les rejoindre.

Naruto, qui avait bu sans se souler, riait aux éclats. L'Akatsuki, ses enfants, Sasuke, la haine instinctive que doivent supporter tous les jinchuuriki, ses années d'errance sur les routes, ses difficultés avec Kyuubi et ce qu'il avait dû sacrifier pour le maitriser, la mort de Jiraya… Tout était oublié dans la joie de ce moment. Il n'y avait plus de blessures, plus de responsabilités, plus d'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête. Il riait et le son de sa voix contaminait les autres aussi sûrement que le l'alcool.

Ayant échappé à la surveillance d'Hinata -entraînée malgré elle par les autres kunoichi dans une discussion chuchotée sur le thème de _Naruto est incroyablement sexy_- Kiba essaya de rejoindre les « danseurs sur table ». Il se hissa tant bien que mal sur la sienne. Choji eut juste le temps de sauver sa nourriture du carnage avant que la table bascule sous le poids de Kiba et que le tout s'effondre misérablement sur le sol.

Le vacarme provoqua un silence de mort… suivit par une hilarité générale. Un peu sonné et couvert de débris de chips, de reste de ramen et d'éclats de bois, Kiba, aidé par Hinata, repoussa le plateau de la table…

- J'vais bien ! Cria t-il à la ronde.

Les portes de la salle coulissèrent alors sur Gaara et un homme inconnu aux bras tatoués intégralement d'arabesques complexes.

- Wow ! s'écria Kiba. C'est qui ce géant ?

Le géant en question fonça directement sur Naruto sans prêter attention aux regards surpris posés sur lui.

- Toutes mes félicitations Kit' ! Cria t-il en sautant sur la table pour enlacer le blond qu'il souleva dans les airs.

Le meuble tangua dangereusement mais supporta la surcharge avec un grincement quand il le reposa. Le barbare aux tatouages coinça la tête de Naruto au creux de son coude pour ébouriffer furieusement ses cheveux.

- Enfin chuunin, le félicita t-il. La prochaine promo c'est Hokage ! T'as intérêt à te bouger les fesses !

- P'tain ! Lâche-moi Ryo' ! Grogna Naruto en se débattant.

Il fini par placer un violent coup de coude dans l'estomac du géant qui tomba de la table. Affalé sur le sol, Ryoma se mit à rire en se massant le ventre.

- Et ne m'appelle pas Kit' ! Le menaça Naruto mais il souriait trop pour que quiconque le prenne au sérieux.

- Tu préfères _Shujin-sama _? Répartit malicieusement Ryoma en se redressant.

Gaara donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Naruto à ces mots.

- Itai ! Protesta le jinchuuriki. Pourquoi tu me frappes ?

- Ça m'a rappelé : tu as choisi l'apparence de Subaru ! reprocha le roux.

Naruto lui tira la langue puérilement.

- Kit' a toujours eu bon goût, sourit Ryoma. Surtout avec Subaru !

- Tu plaisantes ? S'indigna Gaara que le simple nom de l'élève de Naruto suffisait à faire sortir de ses gonds.

Autour d'eux, tout le monde s'étaient arrêtés pour observer leur étrange manège.

- Ils sont toujours comme ça ? demanda Ino à Temari.

- Toujours ! confirma cette dernière en souriant.

- C'est qui ce type ? demanda Kiba à Sakura, plus ou moins discrètement.

Cette dernière détailla Ryoma comme si la réponse était inscrite sur lui. Il était en fait légèrement plus petit que Naruto mais sa carrure massive, ses tatouages et toute sa gestuelle lui donnait un air barbare, un air de géant, là où Naruto tenait tout du fauve au repos. L'interaction entre eux et plus encore, entre Gaara et Naruto, était telle que Temari la leur avait décrite. C'était tout de même étonnant de contempler un Gaara souriant et détendu, taquin même. Presque une hallucination en fait. Mais elle n'avait aucune idée de qui était « Ryo' ».

- De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix, Kit', mon frère ! disait ce dernier.

- Ne m'appelle pas Kit' ! répéta Naruto. J'ai encore assez d'énergie pour te foutre une raclée, la fouine !

Ryoma eut le sourire d'un gosse au matin de Noel à ces mots. Après sa sœur, se battre contre Naruto était ce qu'il préférait au monde !

- Ah non, ne commencez pas ! S'emporta Gaara en menaçant les deux autres.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin cependant, qu'un cri de rage domina le brouhaha ambiant. Une seconde après, Naruto se déplaçait d'un pas pour éviter l'attaque surprise, tandis que Ryoma maitrisait l'agresseur.

Kagetora, assez soule pour agir comme un idiot et ne pas reconnaitre son maitre, se débattit contre sa prise tout en criant au blond d'une voix pâteuse :

- Parle pas comme ça à Raikage-sama !

Sakura et Kiba ouvrirent de grands yeux étonnés tandis que Kakashi recrachait subitement le saké qu'il voulait boire. Ce type qui plaisantait avec Naruto et l'appelait son « frère » était le Rokudaime raikage de Kumo ?

- Plus un mot ! ordonna Ryoma à son ninja, toute trace d'humour envolée.

- Mais maitre… tenta de protester l'adolescent.

- Tu es un idiot, Kagetora. Tu en veux à Naruto mais c'est pour me complaire qu'il t'a traité comme il l'a fait. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ta défaite. Moi non plus, je ne l'ai jamais battu.

- C'est pas faute d'essayer, ricana Gaara.

- J'aurais peut être ma revanche avant de partir…

- Tu as promis à Tsunade-dono, lui rappela le roux.

Kagetora luttait contre les vapeurs d'alcool pour assimiler la nouvelle.

- C'est impossible ! Souffla t-il à son raikage. Vous êtes le plus puissant ninja que je connaisse…

- J'ai perdu, lui confirma t-il. A chaque fois. Mais je n'abandonne pas l'idée de lui faire mordre la poussière un jour, ajouta t-il en souriant à Naruto.

- Mais ce type… essaya encore de protester l'adolescent.

- Naruto est mon meilleur ami et l'un des puissants ninjas qui soit, coupa Ryoma très sérieusement.

Les paroles du raikage impressionnèrent tout le monde. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour les témoins de la scène, que Ryoma en pensait chaque mot, de tout son être. Le respect et le dévouement qui transparaissaient ne permettait pas de douter que Naruto soit important à ses yeux.

Kakashi et Iruka, malgré l'alcool dans leurs veines, comprirent immédiatement pourquoi la Godaime semblait si sereine à propos de la triple alliance Suna-Konoha-Kumo. Parce que Ryoma ne trahirait pas Naruto, ni ce qui était cher à ses yeux. Et contre toute logique, Naruto aimait Konoha et était près à donner sa vie pour le village.

Après cela, Kai avait ramené Kagetora dans leur chambre pour qu'il se repose. La fête avait repris de plus belle mais au bout d'un moment Naruto, Gaara et Ryoma eurent envie de s'isoler et de profiter du reste de la nuit pour eux trois. C'était après tout, la dernière fois qu'ils seraient réunis pour le plaisir avant de très longs mois. Ils quittèrent la salle discrètement au moment où Lee, Tenten et Yoru entrainaient les autres dans un karaoké.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda Gaara à Naruto une fois à l'extérieur de la salle.

On entendait déjà le massacre de la première chanson. Ryoma grimaça, content d'y échapper. Naruto s'étira, les bras tendus vers le ciel étoilé, respirant l'air doux à pleins poumons. Il était rentré chez lui. Après tout ce temps, cela semblait presque irréel. Un fin sourire joua sur ses lèvres. Il se sentait incroyablement bien.

- Le mont hokage, souffla t-il enfin.

Ils allaient se mettre en marche lorsqu'une silhouette se dessina dans la pénombre. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'individu entra dans la lumière venue de la salle et Naruto sentit le monde vaciller.

Sasuke.

Le temps parut se figer pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Leurs cœurs à l'arrêt dans leur poitrine, leurs souffles suspendus à l'apparition soudaine, leurs corps figés dans l'élan qui voulait les jeter l'un vers l'autre. Ils se dévoraient du regard sans s'en apercevoir. Immobiles, sous le choc.

Il fallut une minute au brun pour que son cerveau traite l'information. Pour qu'il comprenne que ce n'était pas une illusion. Devant lui se dressait un Naruto plus beau que jamais. Son cœur redémarra brutalement, alors qu'une goulée d'air franchissait enfin sa gorge, lui rappelant brutalement qu'il avait besoin de respirer pour vivre. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux violets du jinchuuriki et comme la première fois qu'il les avait vu dans cette auberge de Kawa-no-Kuni, un an après leur rencontre onirique dans la forêt, il fut submerger par l'émotion.

Le moment qu'il attendait depuis trois longues années venait de surgir. Et tout ses discours venaient de partir en fumée, envolés. Il n'avait même plus de voix, juste ses yeux pleins de la beauté de Naruto.

Le cœur de ce dernier dut rattraper plusieurs battements précipitamment et conserva un rythme fou. Il lui fallait toute sa maîtrise pour n'en rien laisser voir. Toutes ses fonctions vitales avaient cessées en replongeant dans le gouffre de ces yeux noirs qui le hantaient depuis des années. L'émotion dans les yeux de Sasuke le frappa de plein fouet mais il avait appris à ne pas s'y fier à ses dépends. Les yeux et l'esprit de Sasuke tenaient des discours différents, opposés. Naruto n'avait aucune chance face à la logique Uchiwa. Or Sasuke n'écoutait qu'elle.

Naruto ²se repris plus vite que lui et décida de le contourner.

- Il faut qu'on parle, souffla Sasuke, en retrouvant enfin sa voix.

Ce n'était pas la meilleure entrée en matière mais il n'avait trouvé que cela pour le retenir. Le jinchuuriki fut surpris par le ton, c'était presque une prière, en tout cas très loin de ses invectives habituelles.

- Partez devant ! Accepta Naruto en faisant signe à Ryoma et Gaara.

- Tu es sûr ? interrogea Ryoma.

Il ne connaissait pas ce gars mais avait reconnu l'Uchiwa malgré tout. La tension à couper au couteau qui régnait entre Naruto et lui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

- J'ai l'air de vouloir l'attaquer, peut être ? S'emporta Sasuke, encore sous le coup de son trouble et agacé qu'un inconnu puisse retarder l'entrevue qu'il avait réussi, il ne savait par quel miracle, à décrocher.

- Je suis certain qu'il peut venir sans peine à bout d'un ninja comme toi, jeta Ryoma en le toisant.

Sasuke plissa les yeux et son regard devint plus intense.

- J'ai toujours été plus fort que lui, trancha t-il d'un air hautain.

- Plus maintenant, le nargua Ryoma.

La tension augmenta imperceptiblement dans la cour intérieure. Les poings de Sasuke, tout comme ceux de Ryoma, se serrèrent convulsivement. Gaara perçut le changement d'atmosphère et intervint paisiblement, avant que la situation ne dégénère.

- Viens, Ryoma. Puis il lança à Naruto : Si tu n'es pas revenu dans une heure, on vient te chercher !

Le blond se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il n'avait pas détaché ses yeux de Sasuke et involontairement réagissait à la contrariété sous-jacente de l'ancien nukenin.

- De quoi est-ce qu'ils se mêlent ? Gronda Sasuke.

- Ce sont mes amis, répondit simplement Naruto.

La ferveur dans sa voix déplut au brun mais il n'ajouta rien. Pendant que Sasuke se calmait, Naruto le détailla. Il était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs et malgré lui, il se sentait réagir à sa présence. Pourrait-il un jour guérir de cet amour empoisonné ?

Depuis le départ de ses amis, le silence s'étirait, insoutenable, tendu. Finalement, Naruto n'y tint plus.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu me veux Uchiwa ?

Sasuke grimaça à l'appellation mais se jeta aussitôt dans la bataille. Il avait toujours su que cela serait difficile après tout.

- Uchiwa ? Alors, ça va être comme ça maintenant ?

- Tu as fait tes choix !

Et dans l'esprit de Sasuke, la voix désincarnée du souvenir résonna.

_« C'est la dernière fois que je te le demande... reste avec moi..._ »

Il frissonna. Malgré tout… Ça ne pouvait pas être trop tard. Il s'avança d'un pas vers lui, inconsciemment. Naruto fronça légèrement les sourcils, bloquant son geste.

- Alors quoi ? Nous sommes devenus des étrangers, _Uzumaki_ ?

« _Oui_ », voulut répondre Naruto mais le mensonge refusa de franchir ses lèvres. Au lieu de quoi, il lança à Sasuke, l'un des regards qu'il avait pour ses fils quand ils atteignaient les limites de sa patience. Mais bien sûr, l'autre ne pouvait pas y lire l'avertissement.

Sasuke se sentait mal à l'aise. Depuis quand Naruto pouvait-il avoir cet air... comme un fauve sur le point de se déchaîner ? Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire :

- Je suis revenu ici de moi-même ! Protesta t-il.

- Je n'en doute pas, persiffla Naruto.

Si jamais le brun se mettait en colère, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se retenir. Ni s'il se montrait plus doux d'ailleurs... surtout pas dans ce cas là, en fait !

Et comme en réponse à ces pensées moins chastes, Naruto crut déchiffrer un trouble sur le visage de Sasuke mais l'impression disparue aussi subitement qu'elle était venue.

- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre !

La voix de Sasuke claqua malgré lui. Son irritation augmentait devant l'impassibilité apparente de Naruto. Il ne lui connaissait pas cette maitrise et c'était déstabilisant.

Naruto n'avait pas rêvé alors. La colère monta en flèche brutalement et referma ses mains en poings serrés.

- Comprendre quoi ? Gronda t-il.

Mais Naruto savait parfaitement à quoi Sasuke faisait allusion. Leur dernière altercation… Et si Sasuke avait oublié ses derniers mots, lui, se les rappelait parfaitement.

_« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des futilités comme l'amour ou l'amitié ! Seule la vengeance est importante ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain. Et même quand tout sera fini… Il n'y a pas de « nous » ! Tu n'es pas mon amant, tu n'es pas mon ami, tu n'es rien à mes yeux ! »_

Lui non plus n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec Sasuke et son handicap émotionnel. Il avait assez morflé, assez souffert de la froideur Uchiwa pour toute une vie et plus encore. Sasuke ne savait que piétiner son cœur, le repousser ou le trahir, peut importe à quel point, lui, l'aimait. Il s'approcha dangereusement près de Sasuke, presque à l'embrasser :

- Oserais-tu insinuer que tu es revenu pour moi ? Souffla t-il dangereusement.

Est-ce du désir, qui venait de luire dans les pupilles d'obsidienne ? Et comme Sasuke faisait mine d'acquiescer, il se reprit et se redressa brutalement :

- Foutaises ! s'écria-il durement. Tu es venu ici parce que la place est confortable et que tu sais que ton frère viendra à Konoha pour me capturer, tôt ou tard ! Tu évites juste de lui courir après !

En entendant ces paroles, le cœur de Sasuke fit une embardée dans sa poitrine - « _Non !_» - et il ne put s'empêcher de blêmir. Certes, il y avait de la vérité dans les paroles de Naruto mais ça n'avait jamais compté, même si ça aurait dû...

- Non ! Ce n'est pas...

Il semblait affolé. Il voulait dissiper le malentendu, ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de s'expliquer mais, le blond ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

- Je n'en ai rien à foutre ! Coupa brutalement Naruto, qui n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Kami-sama, ce que Sasuke pouvait être beau…

- Je suis revenu pour toi ! cria le brun farouchement.

Par pitié qu'il se taise ! Ou il allait, il allait... Le revoir le troublait plus ne l'aurait imaginé ou voulu…

_« Sasuke… »_

Son attirance était comme la gravité, comme l'attraction entre les planètes, puissante, inévitable... Irrésistible. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas céder. Il se tourna avec l'intention de quitter les lieux mais au même moment, le brun attrapa son bras. Il posa son front sur son épaule pour souffler doucement :

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

Six mots, comme autant de coups de kunai en plein cœur... Est-ce qu'il se moquait de lui ? Naruto se retourna brutalement et dans ses yeux d'un violet iridescent, ses pupilles étaient devenues celles du renard :

- Faire quoi ? Briser notre amitié ? Tu l'as déjà fait !

Il était en colère mais cet élan qu'il aurait voulu arracher à ses veines, l'attirait vers lui, inexorablement. Entendre sa voix... voir son visage et le trouble dont il était l'origine colorer ses joues pâles... Naruto inspira pour se calmer... et ses poumons s'emplirent de son odeur... Ses yeux incandescents se posèrent sur ses lèvres entrouvertes…

- Tu es mon meilleur ami, affirma l'autre, têtu, le tirant de sa transe.

- J'étais le seul, pas difficile d'être le "meilleur" ! lança Naruto aussi sèchement qu'il put. Mais tu n'es pas mon meilleur ami, ni même mon ami ! Avec le recul, je sais que tu ne l'as jamais été !

_« Non, tu es celui que j'ai toujours aimé, même quand je croyais vouloir Sakura… »_

-C'est faux ! Contra Sasuke.

- Alors j'ai dû rêver les deux fois où tu as voulu me tuer ! Ou est-ce une coutume Uchiwa ?

C'était un coup bas. Mais Sasuke l'encaissa et à la surprise de Naruto, baissa la tête.

Que répondre à ça ? Naruto avait raison mille fois mais il ne voulait pas le perdre ! Sasuke se sentait pris au piège. Il ferma les yeux un instant. De toute façon, il lui devait cela :

- Pardon, souffla t-il.

Naruto se figea, toute sa colère précédente anéantie à ce simple mot tombé de lèvres qui ne s'excusaient jamais. Ne l'avaient jamais fait pour lui, du moins.

- Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, dit-il sans pouvoir toutefois dissimuler le trouble de sa voix.

Et c'était à la fois une vérité et un mensonge. S'il n'y avait pas ses fils, il replongerait tête baissée dans cet amour douloureux et stérile.

_« Rien à me pardonner ? »_

Décidé à exiger une explication, Sasuke, releva les yeux vers lui et là, le temps suspendit sa course un instant. Une seconde. Mille ans. Le temps d'un vertige.

Ses yeux s'accrochèrent à ceux de Naruto et Sasuke suffoqua : ils étaient redevenus d'un bleu limpide. Puis tout aussi vite, ses iris redevinrent de ce violet hypnotique qu'elles avaient pris après sa fusion avec Kyuubi. Un instant, Naruto sembla prêt à fondre sur Sasuke pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. L'ancien nukenin ne se rendit même pas compte de ses gestes.

Comme en transe, il s'approcha du blond. Le regard de Naruto incendia ses joues... C'était comme cette autre fois dans la forêt : son cœur résonnant dans ses oreilles, les frissons dans ses os, la sensation d'être hors du temps... Il emballa ses bras autour des épaules de Naruto, approcha son visage du sien. Son cœur se mit à battre lourdement, comme un fou, quand Naruto, vaincu, glissa son visage contre sa gorge.

Et Sasuke, complètement perturbé par Naruto, engourdi par la présence du blond contre lui, par son odeur de cannelle et de miel, ne put s'empêcher de gémir en sentant son souffle chaud sur sa peau. Ce son sembla réveiller Naruto. Il lui fallait arrêter avant de se perdre. Mentir. A lui, plus qu'à aucun autre.

- J'ai compris une chose à propos de toi, chuchota t-il en respirant une dernière fois l'odeur de Sasuke avant de se redresser.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent encore. Celui de Naruto était indéchiffrable et froid. Mais son cerveau dévorait Sasuke et les mouvements d'ombre dans ses yeux, leurs reflets rouges. Il suffirait qu'il l'embrasse maintenant, pour activer ses sharingan sans que Sasuke puisse faire quoique ce soit pour y remédier. Il perdait le contrôle de cela sous la morsure du plaisir... Il suffirait que lui-même oublie… mais il ne pouvait pas.

Sasuke ne voyait qu'un Naruto silencieux, le visage fermé, chose qu'il l'aurait cru incapable de faire quand ils étaient gamins. Et ce Naruto là, recula d'un pas, mais pas assez pour casser l'enlacement de Sasuke.

- Tu n'as plus aucune importance pour moi ! Lui asséna t-il lentement, d'une voix polaire.

Le cœur du brun de figea dans sa poitrine. Naruto lâcha brusquement Sasuke et s'en alla sans se retourner, avant de ne plus en avoir la force, avant de perdre le contrôle. Et Sasuke, sous le choc, se laissa tomber au sol, les jambes coupées à cause de la tension sexuelle, à cause du choc de ce : _tu n'es plus important pour moi. _Ces mots le mettaient en colère, une colère froide qui chassa son trouble et son désir comme s'il ne les avait jamais éprouvés.

Comment Naruto pouvait-il le renier si facilement ? Il était rentré pour le retrouver et il l'attendait depuis cinq ans... pour s'entendre dire qu'il _n'est plus important_ ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'il n'avait rien à lui pardonner ? Parce qu'il était devenu ce "rien" à ses yeux ? Est-ce qu'il allait faire comme si… mais dans la forêt, et ce jour là à l'auberge… Est-ce qu'il allait _nier_ tout cela, le rendre au néant ?

Inconscient de l'égoïsme de ses pensées, inconscient qu'il ne pouvait réclamer l'amour du blond sans le lui rendre, inconscient même qu'il en était amoureux, Sasuke fulminait. Il refusait de voir la situation en face. On ne couchait pas avec son _meilleur ami_, on n'éprouvait pas ce désir impérieux, cette attirance irrésistible, ce plaisir incommensurable sans y laisser parler son cœur, son âme.

_« Putain… Je t'aime comme un fou, Sasuke Uchiwa ! » _Gronda une voix venue du passé.

Naruto voulait prétendre qu'ils n'étaient plus que des étrangers ? Parfait ! Il se lança à sa poursuite.

- Uzumaki ! Cria t-il.

- Uchiwa, grogna Naruto en se stoppant immédiatement quand même. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?

Il se tourna vers lui, l'air toujours aussi indifférent.

- Je n'ai pas été assez clair ?

- Je ne suis plus ton meilleur ami, mais je suis toujours ton _premier_ ami. Tu me l'as dit ce jour là, dans la Vallée de la fin !

Le blond le fixa sans comprendre. Il faisait dans le chipotage infantile : meilleur, premier, quelle importance ? Enfin, ça en avait pour Naruto mais il doutait que Sasuke puisse éprouver cela, quoiqu'il puisse ressentir pour lui en dehors de ça. Sasuke semblait de nouveau lui-même, arrogant et sûr de lui. A croire que le garçon d'il y a quelques minutes, aux joues rougissantes et près à se laisser glisser sans résistance dans l'herbe avec lui, n'avait existé que dans son imagination... ou l'espace d'un jour et d'une nuit dans une forêt coupée du monde, des années plus tôt...

- Et alors ? demanda t-il enfin.

- Alors, tu me dois une seconde chance.

- Je te la _dois_ ? Fulmina t-il.

- Parfaitement !

_« Pour que j'y laisse mon âme en plus de mon cœur, teme ! » __P_ensa Naruto.

Ses poings se fermèrent : « Jamais ! »

- C'est ce qu'on verra !

- Tu veux quoi ? Me forcer à être ton ami ?

- Laisse-moi te prouver que j'ai changé et que je mérite ton amitié ! Lança Sasuke avec un air déterminé que Naruto ne lui avait jamais vu qu'au combat et qui acheva de le troubler. Ne me repousse pas ! Ne m'ignore pas ! Laisse-moi une chance, même si je ne la mérite pas...

Et pour le malheur de Naruto, cela ressemblait bien trop à une déclaration déguisée, lui laissait espérer...

- Je n'en sais rien, Sas'ke. Vraiment, je ne sais même pas si j'en ai envie…

Et l'autre eut l'air de croire en son mensonge car, il pâlit un peu, sans s'apercevoir que c'était la première fois que le blond prononçait son prénom. Le vague espoir dans ses yeux se voila. Mais il ne bougea pas. Et quand Naruto s'éloigna cette fois là, sans avoir rien ajouté, Sasuke ne le retint pas. Alors que le blond avait presque fini de remonter la rue, la voix furieuse de Sasuke cria jusqu'à lui :

- Je n'abandonnerai pas, Naruto !

Le serment jeta un frisson dans les os du jinchuuriki qui ne sut s'il devait se réjouir de cela ou s'inquiéter, tant son trouble occultait sa raison. Avec sa chance habituelle, la seconde option semblait la plus probable…

* * *

**Hoshi Gakure no Sato, Kuma-no-Kuni (Village caché de l'Etoile - Pays de l'Ours)**

_Aux premières lueurs du jour, le lendemain de la finale de l'examen chuunin…_

Le murmure chanté des oraisons résonnait dans le temple comme le bourdonnement bas d'une ruche. L'air vibrait de la voix des prêtresses massées dans la Salle de l'Etoile. Les volutes d'encens mêlaient leur parfum de santal à l'haleine capiteuse des fleurs de datura qui s'épanouissait dans les jardins.

Sur son siège de palissandre ciselé, l'hoshikage, la grande prêtresse du temple, suivait les mouvements de tai-chi de ses novices depuis la terrasse. Sa chevelure couleur de jade répandue le long de ses bras fins ondulait jusqu'aux tatamis dispersés sur les pierres. Soudain, un puissant glatissement troubla la mélopée des oraisons. Un aigle fendit le ciel et se percha sur la rambarde près de la jeune femme.

L'hoshikage se dirigea gracieusement vers lui, ses pas rythmés par le cliquetis des bracelets à ses bras et ses chevilles. Elle renvoya d'un geste les curieuses à leurs prières ou à leurs exercices et caressa doucement la tête du rapace en le flattant de sa voix douce jusqu'à ce qu'il relâche la pression de ses serres sur le message qu'il amenait.

A l'extérieur du rouleau, un simple éclair tracé à la va-vite lui arracha un sourire. Ran traversa la terrasse et s'enfonça dans les jardins. Assis en lotus sous un arbre, un homme d'une trentaine ou une quarantaine d'années se tenait torse-nu, son visage dissimulé par un masque ne laissait voir que ses yeux. Des pupilles rouges comme le sang. De nombreuses cicatrices s'entrecroisaient sur sa poitrine pâle et musculeuse ainsi que le long de ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Interrogea t-il.

- Le plaisir de ta compagnie, Hach-san, sourit-elle. Et ceci.

Elle agita le rouleau sous ses yeux puis se laissa gracieusement tomber dans l'herbe à ses cotés avant d'ouvrir le parchemin. Elle déchiffra rapidement les pattes de mouches de Ryoma pendant qu'Hach lisait par-dessus son épaule. Il n'y avait que six mots :

_« Il a gagné. Ça va commencer. »_

- Enfin un peu d'action ! Gronda l'homme, visiblement ravi. Vaincre ou mourir !

- Et tu as déjà connu la mort, Hach-San, sourit Ran.

- C'est pour cela que je sais que nous ne perdrons pas !

- Kami-sama t'entende… ou ce sera le chaos, la fin de tout.

* * *

**Lexique :**

**Hiraishin no jutsu** : technique de déplacement instantané du Yondaime qui lui a valu son surnom d'_éclair jaune de Konaha_. Naruto utilise des kunai équipés de sceaux pendant son combat contre Kagetora.

**Kage Bunshin** : les clones de l'ombre, la technique favorite de Naruto.

**Shaken** : arme traditionnelle japonaise. Ce sont des étoiles de lancé, à ne pas confondre cette avec les shuriken, ce terme désignant l'ensemble des armes de jet, de l'arc jusqu'au senbon (terme expliqué plus bas).

**Raikyuu** : technique de raiton emprunté au personnage de Kurosuke Raiga dans les H.S.

**Sennin** : « ermite » et par extension ninja pratiquant le senjutsu. A ne pas confondre avec sannin qui signifie « les trois ninjas » et fait référence à la fois à Jiraya, Tsunade et Orochimaru. (Jiraya est un Sennin _et_ un Sannin. Les autres ne sont que Sannin.)

**Jinchuuriki** : « réceptacle », ce sont les ninjas porteurs de démons (les Bijuu).

**Kamaitachi no jutsu** : « lame de vent », attaque emprunté à Temari. Naruto utilise des signes pour la reproduire là où Temari se sert de son éventail.

**Senbon** : sorte d'aiguilles généralement utilisées pour tuer (parfois enduite de poison) et longue de 10 à 25 cm. Genma en a toujours un aux lèvres.

**Chibisuke** : « nain », surnom de Sae pour Kiyomaro Uzumaki.

**Shouji-sama** : « mon seigneur et maitre », surnom de Subaru pour Naruto, à la grande gêne de ce dernier et à la fureur de Gaara qui ne l'aime pas.

* * *

**Le mot de la fin :**

Le prochain chapitre sera un intermède - il est déjà écrit, ce qui fait que vous n'aurez pas à attendre des mois cette fois-ci, j'ai pris quelques chapitres d'avance ! C'est le premier intermède d'une courte série (je ne sais pas encore combien il y en aura exactement). Ils raconteront l'histoire de certains personnages que vous retrouverez plus tard dans la fic. J'ai préféré ce système à celui du flash-back. Ces intermèdes commencent à l'époque où Naruto et Sasuke ont 7 ans et se terminent l'année de leurs 12 ans. Je vous dis donc à bientôt, sans mentir cette fois !

See'

**°°O°O°°**


	7. Intermède : Naissances

**DISCLAIMER :** Tous les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Dans ce chapitre donc, à l'exception d'Orochimaru, Kabuto et Yoroi Akadô (personnage dans les H.S), tous les autres sont à moi.

**RATING :** T

**GENRE :** Angst pour ce chapitre.

**NOTE :**

**1)** Ce chapitre est le premier intermède (il y en aura plusieurs). Ils raconteront l'histoire de certaines expériences d'Orochimaru que vous retrouverez plus tard dans l'histoire. J'ai choisi d'en faire des intermèdes plutôt que de couper l'action plus tard avec de longs flash-back. Ainsi, le moment venu, vous saurez tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur les personnages évoqués ici et sur la « résonnance ».

**2)** Les numéros entre parenthèses - ex : (3) - sont la traduction des noms des personnages. Je sais que certains vous seront familiers, néanmoins je les ai tous traduit (source dictionnaire japonais-français). Certains, comme (5) ou (8), sont en fait la traduction du nombre dans le sens « jour du mois ». Je les ai choisi pour leur sonorité.

Petit récapitulatif : (1) Ichi, (2) Ni, (3) San, (4) Yon, (5) Itsuka, (6) Roku, (7) Shichi, (8) Youka, (9) Kyuu, (10) Juu.

**3) **Le texte est volontairement rédigé au présent. Cela peut vous troubler peut être, néanmoins j'assume mon choix.

**4)** Le mot « parturiente » signifie : "femme qui accouche" (définition du Larousse).

**5) **L'action se passe l'année où Naruto et Sasuke ont sept ans.

_Ce chapitre a été bêta-lecté par Chibisike !_

**INTERMÈDE - CHAPITRE SEPTIÈME : Naissances**

* * *

**Kawa-no-Kuni (Pays des Rivières)**

_Dans un des repères d'Orochimaru, un an avant le massacre du clan Uchiwa..._

La salle, toute en longueur, est envahie d'une atmosphère lourde et oppressante. Il y a trois lits contre le mur face à la porte où San (3) se tient et sur chacun d'eux, une femme. Elles sont attachées aux matelas par des sangles aux poignets, aux bras et aux genoux. Leurs corps nus sont recouverts de lignes d'encre noire formant un sceau qui se déroule en spirale, du nombril à leurs hanches, le long des flancs de leurs ventres bombés.

Face à elles, Kabuto et Orochimaru discutent à voix basse tandis que plus loin sur la gauche, un troisième homme s'appuie contre une table garnie d'une bassine, de linges et de piles de dossiers. Aucun d'eux ne se préoccupe de l'enfant immobile sur le seuil. San sait pourtant qu'ils ont senti sa présence. Il a hésité avant de venir, craignant la colère de son maître mais sa curiosité a été la plus forte. Il espère ne pas se tromper en interprétant le silence d'Orochimaru-sama comme un assentiment et frissonne à l'idée du sort qui l'attend si ce n'est pas le cas...

Un cri déchirant fait voler ses pensées en éclats.

La femme alitée sur le lit du centre se cambre violemment sur le matelas malgré les sangles, les yeux révulsés. La douleur ne parvient pas à rompre l'inconscience artificielle dans laquelle elle est plongée, mais un peu de lumière semble envahir son regard quand la souffrance reflue. Pas longtemps. Un second cri franchit ses lèvres.

San, effrayé, se cramponne au chambranle de la porte mais il est incapable de détourner les yeux, quand bien même la scène lui soulève le cœur. Kabuto libère les jambes de la femme de l'étau des sangles pour les hisser dans des crochets de fer qui les maintiennent repliées et largement ouvertes, avant de se placer entre elles. Pendant ce temps, Orochimaru effectue des signes au-dessus du ventre de la femme. Puis il frappe sa peau de la paume en activant le sceau.

La femme hurle à mort, et San sent son cœur se figer d'effroi. Le corps de la parturiente se contorsionne sur le lit et ses cris se fondent en un hurlement unique qui enfle démesurément... Kabuto plonge ses mains entre les jambes écartées pour se saisir du paquet rouge et visqueux qui en sort.

_Un bébé_, réalise San, avec un émerveillement mêlé de terreur en entendant les faibles vagissements.

La tête de la femme roule sur le côté, vers le garçon, toujours tétanisé sur le seuil. Il voit ses yeux vides et comprend qu'elle est morte. Comme celle qui l'a mis au monde et comme toutes celles qui portent ce sceau le seront dès qu'elles auront livré le fruit de leurs entrailles. Kabuto confie l'enfant au troisième homme. San s'arrache à la vision du cadavre dans sa pose indécente et se penche en avant, se retenant à l'encadrement pour tenter d'apercevoir ce qu'il fait, mais un nouveau hurlement ramène son attention vers les lits.

La femme de droite semble souffrir plus encore que la première. A nouveau, San se sent prisonnier de la scène. La main d'Orochimaru-sama s'abat sur la peau tendue du ventre et les cris redoublent d'intensité. Le cœur de San bat la chamade et manque un battement quand le troisième homme s'interpose dans son champ de vision. La femme ne crie plus. Il entend un bruit mouillé puis les premiers cris du bébé.

- Toi ! Intime l'assistant rudement, faisant sursauter l'enfant. Prends-le !

Il fourre le premier bébé dans ses bras et se tourne pour s'emparer de celui que Kabuto lui tend. San s'appuie contre la porte, troublé. Le bébé est calme. Ses yeux encore aveugles bougent pourtant sans cesse, comme s'il s'efforçait de voir malgré tout. Ils sont plus foncés que les siens mais l'enfant sait qu'ils conserveront leur couleur. Il sera en tout point semblable à San, comme lui, l'était d'Ichi (1) et Ni (2), morts une semaine auparavant.

Nouveau cri.

San jette un coup d'œil sur Kabuto mais son regard revient rapidement sur le bébé lorsqu'il sent sa petite main se refermer sur l'un de ses doigts. Une douce chaleur se répand en lui. Le mot « frère » lui vient spontanément à l'esprit et lui arrache un sourire. Il le murmure doucement au bébé qui gazouille comme s'il avait compris. San n'entend même plus les cris de la dernière parturiente, immergé dans ce sentiment étrangement fort qui étreint son cœur, mais l'ombre d'Orochimaru sur lui, le ramène à la réalité.

Il lève craintivement les yeux. Son maître ne semble pas en colère. Il tient le second nouveau-né dans ses bras en le berçant machinalement. Nulle tendresse dans ce geste, le sannin ne supporte tout simplement pas les pleurs. Ils lui donnent des envies de meurtres particulièrement sanglantes. Son regard tombe lourdement sur San qui s'efforce de ne pas montrer la peur qu'il éprouve mais son maître ne le fixe qu'une seconde :

- Suis-moi, lui ordonne t-il en franchissant le seuil.

Il s'engage dans le couloir, San sur les talons. Après plusieurs détours, le sannin ouvre une porte. L'enfant le suit à l'intérieur. Il reconnaît immédiatement la pièce où il s'est réveillé deux semaines plus tôt. Sur le sol en pierre, les inscriptions d'un sceau reliées à un cercle au centre. San fixe cet espace un instant. Il est né au centre de ce cercle. C'est son premier souvenir. Il comprend qu'il va être témoin de la manière dont il est devenu ce qu'il est. A nouveau, la voix d'Orochimaru-sama claque comme un fouet, l'arrachant à ses pensées.

- Pose Yon (4) sur le sol.

San allonge doucement le bébé qu'il tient sur la pierre froide, à l'intérieur du cercle, en prenant soin de ne pas marcher sur les inscriptions. Orochimaru le rejoint et lui tend le second nouveau-né. Puis il s'accroupit au-dessus du premier, dénude son corps et finit de compléter le sceau sur sa peau, avant d'effectuer les signes et d'activer le sort. San recule contre le mur avec l'autre bébé. Puisque celui en train de se tordre sur le sol est Yon, celui qu'il tient est Itsuka (5). San murmure son nom à son oreille en le berçant mais ses yeux sont fixés sur l'autre.

Dans le cercle, le corps de Yon grandit rapidement avec un bruit terrifiant de craquements d'os et de torsions de chairs fraîches. Un bruit humide. Ses membres, ses cheveux, s'allongent, et sa voix monte en un feulement de pure douleur. San ferme les yeux. Son corps se souvient _très_ clairement de cette souffrance. Quand tout s'arrête, c'est un enfant de dix ans, comme San, qui geint, nu sur le sol glacé. Sa réplique parfaite. Il roule lentement sur le ventre en grimaçant et pousse sur ses bras pour se redresser. Son regard croise celui d'Orochimaru et son cœur se serre sous l'aiguillon de la peur.

- Lève-toi, Yon ! Ordonne t-il.

L'instinct de l'enfant lui dit d'obéir rapidement. Il s'exécute avec difficulté. Kabuto les rejoint avec le dernier-né et San tend Itsuka à leur maître pour s'occuper de Yon. Ce dernier titube jusqu'au mur opposé, les nerfs encore électrisés par la douleur du sort de croissance. Alors qu'il se sent tomber, une poigne solide le retient.

- San, l'informe son sauveur.

Il repousse Yon contre le mur et aide son nouveau « frère » à enfiler les vêtements qui attendaient dans la pièce. Yon le remercie dans un souffle, les cordes vocales encore trop meurtries par le hurlement qu'il a poussé. La présence de San fait refluer l'impression de malaise. Quelque chose que les deux enfants sentent _résonner_ entre leurs deux corps et qui apaise la douleur. Au bout de quelques minutes, Yon peut se tenir debout sans aide.

Pendant ce temps, Itsuka a grandi. Quand il semble avoir repris son souffle, San et Yon le saisissent pour l'entraîner plus loin. Cependant, Itsuka se dégage de leur poigne et bien que titubant et encore tremblant, il parvient à se vêtir sans aide, des vêtements que les deux autres lui ont lancés, sans plus lui porter d'intérêt. San et Yon ont reporté leur attention sur le dernier d'entre eux qui a fini de grandir. Les dents serrées sous la douleur, il reste allongé, le souffle heurté, des mèches de cheveux collées par la sueur à son front et ses joues.

- Tu n'as pas crié, dit Orochimaru qui semble apprécier le fait. Maintenant debout !

Mais malgré ses efforts, l'enfant reste sans force. San s'approche vivement de lui, avant que leur maître n'ait une de ses sautes d'humeur létales.

- Je suis San, lui dit-il en l'aidant à se mettre sur ses jambes.

- Et moi ? Souffle l'autre.

Il sent quelqu'un le prendre sous les épaules pour le redresser correctement.

- Tu es Roku (6), répond le nouvel arrivant, et je suis Yon.

Contre le mur où il s'appuie encore, Itsuka se met à ricaner. Pour une raison obscure, cela provoque un élan de colère et d'antipathie dans le cœur de Roku qui lui lance sèchement d'une voix encore meurtrie :

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

Le regard d'Itsuka se fait plus aigu et son ricanement se fond en un sourire malsain.

- Je suis Itsuka, a-t-il déduit de leurs présentations. Ton supérieur, alors parle-moi autrement.

San fronce les sourcils au mot « supérieur » et corrige presque machinalement. :

- Nous sommes frères.

- Non merci, décrète Itsuka en s'éloignant d'un pas encore mal assuré. Je ne sais pas ce que signifie « frère » mais si ça veut dire que nous sommes liés en quoi que ce soit alors, oublie.

- Tu ne me connais même pas ! S'offusque San.

- Pas besoin. C'est un truc que je sens chez toi, comme une mauvaise odeur qui me déplaît. Je n'ai aucune envie d'être ton "frère" ou celui de l'un de vous, ajoute t-il en toisant les autres.

- Ça me convient parfaitement ! lancent Yon et Roku d'une même voix.

Itsuka a un ricanement moqueur tandis que les deux autres se jettent des regards furieux.

- San, occupe-toi d'eux, ordonne Orochimaru, avant de quitter la pièce avec Kabuto.

Le garçon soupire, un peu découragé, puis il entraîne ses « frères » à la découverte de l'antre secrète qui est leur maison.

°°O°O°°

_Quatre mois plus tard..._

Dans la grotte qui leur sert de dortoir, seul Itsuka, dort profondément. Une silhouette se faufile entre les futons vides, évitant prudemment cette zone là, passe au large de la couche où Roku somnole, et s'abaisse vivement au chevet de Yon.

- C'est l'heure, chuchote San.

Yon repousse ses couvertures et s'étire. Tandis qu'il suit son aîné hors de la chambre, il jette un coup d'œil à Roku mais le garçon se tourne de l'autre coté. Yon soupire, cependant, il n'a aucune envie de se disputer encore. Ni le temps.

- Bouge ! Lance la voix de San dans un murmure urgent.

Sitôt les deux idiots partis, Roku roule sur le dos, les yeux fixés au plafond. Il a refusé d'entendre la version de San sur leur venue au monde cet après-midi, parce qu'il n'a aucune confiance en lui. Itsuka s'est rangé à son avis parce qu'il se fiche de tout. Mais pas l'autre, évidement.

_Cet idiot..._

Au retour, Yon était très perturbé. Silencieux, pensif et... _effrayé ?_ Roku n'est pas sûr. Yon et lui s'étaient disputés puis battus, comme presque chaque jour, sauf que Yon était définitivement étrange. Il le cognait sans même une de ses insultes habituelles et Roku en avait été... perplexe. Il l'est toujours. Qu'a inventé celui qui se prétend leur « frère aîné » ? Quoique pas aussi révolté que ce psychopathe d'Itsuka à cette idée, Roku ne ressent rien de tel. Pas de lien, avec aucun d'entre eux. Excepté si la colère qu'il éprouve journalièrement pour Yon peut tenir lieu de lien...

Non. Ce qui le perturbe, c'est de n'être pas à l'origine du malaise de l'autre. Il déteste Yon. Oh, pas au point de vouloir sa mort – pas comme Itsuka donc, qui rêve de tous les exterminer – mais…

Seuls les légers ronflements de ce dernier brisent régulièrement le silence de la grotte. Roku pousse un grognement mi-furieux, mi-résigné, puis se lève pour suivre les deux autres. Il veut savoir ce qui est capable d'atteindre Yon à ce point, ce qui lui a fait plus d'effet que ses coups. Et il peut faire confiance à ses yeux, à défaut de croire les paroles de San.

°°O°O°°

Il y a trois femmes à nouveau.

Yon fixe d'un air interdit les sangles qui les retiennent au lit et les lignes du sceau sur leurs ventres tendus. L'encre luit sous la lumière lointaine du plafond, noire, presque vivante, tranchant sur leurs peaux déjà blêmes. Leurs yeux roulent follement sous leurs paupières closes.

_San dit qu'elles meurent_, se rappelle t-il.

Le reste est encore pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé à ses descriptions. Yon maîtrise difficilement le tremblement qui le secoue. Les trois gisantes font monter en lui une angoisse sourde, épaisse, comme s'il buvait une pleine tasse de boue à chaque respiration.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande Roku qui vient de les rejoindre sur le seuil.

Sa voix est comme désincarnée par le choc. Il comprend mieux pourquoi Yon était si étrange. Un puissant malaise l'étreint à la vue des corps tatoués et déformés.

_Qu'est que c'est que ça !_

Pour San, c'est la seconde fois qu'il se tient là, et si le spectacle lui soulève toujours le cœur, du moins tire t-il un peu de calme de la présence des deux autres. Pour le moment.

- Ce sont nos nouveaux frères, répond-t-il à Roku, l'arrachant à la vision angoissante des corps entravés.

- Où ça ?

- Dans le ventre des femmes, explique San.

- Dans leur ventre, reprend Yon. Mais nous sommes bien trop grands !

Ça fait cent fois qu'il le répète depuis qu'il l'a appris. Roku est aussi perplexe que lui. San sait combien les souvenirs de leur réveil sont flous. La douleur et le froid de la pierre sont leurs seules certitudes. La douleur surtout. Même s'ils ont vu grandir les autres dans la foulée, ils ne conservent que l'image du corps de l'autre à terre, se redressant après cette onde de souffrance sans nom. Et Roku, né en dernier, se rappelle d'eux uniquement tels qu'ils sont maintenant.

- Nous étions plus petits, précise San pour Roku, avec un léger sourire. Des bébés.

Mais l'autre n'en ayant jamais vu, il se rend compte que le mot ne l'éclaire pas plus qu'il n'a aidé Yon dans l'après-midi.

- Ensuite, poursuit-il tout de même, Orochimaru-sama active un sceau, nous grandissons et nous nous réveillons.

- Dans cette pièce... souffle Roku comme le souvenir précis de la salle s'enclenche aux paroles de San. Mais rien de plus.

Ce dernier hoche la tête. Cependant, Yon fronce toujours les sourcils sans quitter des yeux les trois femmes.

- Pourquoi étions-nous à l'intérieur ?

C'est l'assistant dont San ignorait le nom la dernière fois, Yoroi, a-t-il appris depuis, qui répond à Yon, en passant devant eux avec une bassine.

- Tous les êtres humains naissent du ventre d'une femme.

Roku est sur le point de demander autre chose quand un hurlement déchire l'air. Les trois garçons dont le cœur frappe lourdement, tremblent de concert et l'angoisse qui avait desserré son emprise le temps de leur petite discussion, referme brutalement ses mâchoires sur eux. Yon et Roku regardent Orochimaru exécuter les signes qui activent le sceau au-dessus de la femme de droite. Kabuto a délivré ses jambes pour les reposer sur les étriers. Plus que les sangles, cet attirail en fer effraie les trois garçons.

Le second hurlement les claque comme un fouet. Roku s'accroche inconsciemment à Yon qui lui rend son étreinte, l'odeur âcre du sang se répand dans l'air. Les yeux exorbités et le cœur fou, les enfants voient un corps minuscule et gluant s'agiter. Le faible cri qu'il pousse est noyé par un ordre sec de Kabuto. Aussitôt, Yoroi s'empare du nouveau-né. Le médic-nin arme sa main de chakra et tranche le ventre de la femme. Elle s'effondre dans un gargouillis, un flot de sang s'échappe de ses lèvres et vient souiller l'oreiller. Kabuto plonge ses mains dans la plaie, fouille brièvement à l'intérieur du corps et en ressort un second paquet vagissant, les bras englués de sang jusqu'au-dessus des coudes.

- Kami-sama... souffle San en retenant tant bien que mal la nausée qui l'assaille.

Les deux autres sont figés, presque statufiés. Mais lentement, autre chose naît dans leurs yeux, sous le dégoût et la peur, gagnant doucement sur l'angoisse.

Un nouveau cri.

Ou plutôt un feulement animal s'échappant des lèvres blêmes de la femme sanglée au centre. Orochimaru et Kabuto sont déjà auprès d'elle. Au moment où leur maître claque sa paume sur la spirale du sceau, les yeux de la femme s'ouvrent brusquement. Lucides. Fous de douleur mais parfaitement conscients. Un instant. Jusqu'à ce que la vague de souffrance suivante lui use les cordes vocales à les briser, avant de la replonger dans l'inconscience. Pour San, c'est encore pire que la première fois. Il y a une violence dans ces naissances qui n'était pas là précédemment. Ou peut être ne l'avait-il pas si pleinement ressenti. La voix de Yon le sort de ses pensées :

- Je peux approcher ?

Avec un sursaut, San réalise que le garçon s'est avancé dans la pièce. Kabuto et Orochimaru échangent un regard, puis leur maître hausse les épaules et Kabuto se décale pour faire de la place. Roku les rejoint presque aussitôt, sa curiosité l'emportant momentanément sur son écœurement. Pour Yon, c'est différent. Son corps a bougé seul, il a parlé sans s'en rendre compte. Il s'est senti « appelé ». Quelque chose, comme... une... _attraction_... une… _résonnance_… Peu à peu la même impression envahit Roku.

Essayant d'occulter les gémissements et les mouvements sporadiques de la femme attachée devant eux, les deux enfants fixent son entre-jambe. Leurs yeux s'arrondissent comme la tête du bébé émerge lentement de sa prison de chair. Roku est trop tétanisé pour réagir mais Yon, le souffle suspendu à cette nouvelle vie, sent clairement maintenant, le lien, le fil déjà cousu de son cœur à celui du nouveau-né. Ses mains s'avancent par réflexe et Kabuto le guide pour extraire l'enfant.

Yon, incrédule, fixe le bébé entre ses mains. Le sang, les autres matières qui le recouvrent. Il sent le cœur minuscule battre sous ses doigts. Une émotion étrange, puissante, le balaie avec la force d'une tornade. Il sent le fil se tendre comme une corde, s'ancrer entre eux. Solide. Ses yeux croisent ceux de Roku, emplis du même émerveillement.

_Frère_, pensent-ils ensemble.

Ils n'éprouvent rien de semblable pour San, Itsuka, ou entre eux. Rien pour les jumeaux nés juste avant. Mais ce mot que San leur rabâche depuis des mois, prend soudainement tout son sens, incarné dans ce bébé.

- Kyuu (9), murmure Yon avec, déjà, une amorce de tendresse dans la voix.

- Donne-le à Yoroi, ordonne Kabuto en se rendant auprès de la dernière parturiente.

Yon et Roku restent auprès de l'assistant tandis qu'il lave le bébé des fluides de sa naissance et l'emmaillote sommairement, avant de le remettre entre les bras de Yon. Ils ignorent complètement les jumeaux couchés près de là, tellement immergés dans leur contemplation et l'onde puissante de ce nouveau lien, qu'ils en oublient l'autre naissance.

San n'a pas osé les suivre précédemment, mais comme leur maître active le sceau de la dernière femme, il se ressaisit et rejoint Kabuto. Quand le bébé glisse entre ses mains, un sentiment d'irréalité enveloppe San. Sentir la vie, là, sous ses doigts, fragile, lui ferait presque oublier l'horreur des trois cadavres gisant désormais sur les lits. Presque. Cette pièce pue le sang et la mort.

Orochimaru observe ses créations et le réseau complexe des émotions qui se succèdent sur leurs visages, avec un sourire satisfait. La _résonance_ semble fonctionner parfaitement… D'un ordre bref, il intime à tous de le suivre. Kabuto et Roku portent les jumeaux, Yon n'a pas lâché Kyuu et San les suit avec le dernier-né, Juu (10). À Yoroi, resté en arrière, revient la charge de se débarrasser des corps.

°°O°O°°

La même salle. Le même rituel. Dans l'ordre, impérativement.

L'inverse a coûté la vie à Ichi et Ni, éveillés après San bien que nés avant lui. Leur maître était pressé de découvrir son numéro trois. San ignore si Orochimaru regrette sa précipitation mais lui, se sent responsable de ces deux morts. Il a bercé les deux bébés. Pendant plus d'une semaine, ils ont été tout son monde… jusqu'à ce qu'Orochimaru-sama les emmène et qu'il ne reste plus d'eux que ces amas de chairs monstrueux, déformés… Il secoue la tête pour effacer ces images.

Dans l'ordre donc.

Kabuto dépose l'aîné des jumeaux sur le sol et le sannin active le sceau. Contre le mur, San, Roku et Yon frissonnent au souvenir de la douleur. Les deux derniers commencent à se rappeler lentement du jour de leur éveil, les pièces du puzzle s'imbriquent. Leurs yeux ne quittent pas le corps qui se tord et grandit. Le hurlement, d'abord inarticulé, prend de la force et finalement s'essouffle. Désormais, Shichi (7) ressemble à un enfant de dix ans en tous points identique à eux.

Kabuto le redresse sans ménagement, mais sans le lâcher, tandis que Roku pose le second jumeau sur le sol sur un signe de leur maître. Puis le médic-nin repousse Shichi entre les bras du sixième et quitte la pièce. Roku n'ose pas protester. Avec un grognement énervé, il répète pour le garçon, les gestes que San et Yon ont eus pour lui à son réveil. Mais dès que l'autre est habillé, il l'abandonne pour suivre la seconde croissance.

Comme pour les accouchements, les enfants ne peuvent s'empêcher de regarder, en dépit du dégoût, de la peur ou de l'angoisse qu'ils éprouvent. Du point de vue de Roku, si un lien existe entre eux tous, ces sentiments mêlés conviennent bien mieux que la notion de fraternité si chère à San. Même Itsuka, s'il était présent, ne pourrait pas nier, malgré la haine instinctive qu'il leur porte à tous.

La croissance de Youka (8) est plus lente que les autres. San se crispe, redoutant que ce qui est arrivé à Ichi et Ni se reproduise. Mais le sort fonctionne. Entre temps, Shichi a suffisamment récupéré pour s'occuper, seul, de son jumeau. De toute façon, les autres sont concentrés sur le suivant : Kyuu. Yon le dépose doucement sur le sol et se recule suffisamment pour se tenir juste en dehors des lignes du sceau. Roku se place près de lui et San, qui les observe depuis le mur en berçant Juu, ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Ces deux là se détestent mais l'existence du neuvième parvient à occulter tout cela. Pour l'instant du moins.

Comme Roku, Kyuu ne crie pas. Il roule sur le ventre et se redresse rapidement, malgré le fort tremblement qui l'agite. Son regard tombe sur Yon. Ils se sourient inconsciemment. Puis il voit Roku qui ne peut empêcher une brève rougeur d'envahir ses joues. Les mains de Yon se glissent sous ses épaules pour l'aider à marcher tandis que Roku, la voix empreinte d'une douceur inédite, murmure :

- Bonjour Kyuu...

°°O°O°°

Après avoir confié Juu à leur maître et s'être assuré de la santé des jumeaux, San rejoint le trio. La tension entre Roku et Yon est déjà revenue, centrée sur Kyuu dont ils se disputent l'attention.

- Il peut se débrouiller seul ! lance Roku.

Malgré ce qu'il ressent, les gestes ne lui viennent pas aussi naturellement qu'à Yon et cela l'énerve. Il préfère encore que Kyuu s'effondre que laisser Yon l'aider, ou d'admettre ses propres défaillances.

- Il tremble encore, proteste Yon de ce ton hautain qui le fait toujours se sentir idiot.

- Tu le touches, riposte t-il en désignant la main de Yon refermée sur le poignet de Kyuu.

L'accusation excite la colère de Yon, même si, pas plus que Roku, il ne saisit la portée exacte de l'allusion.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

- Je dis juste ce que je vois !

- Hé ! Je suis là ! lance Kyuu assis entre eux.

- Laisse, intervient San, ils sont toujours comme ça.

Sur ces mots, il tire Kyuu vers lui. Les yeux des deux autres flamboient mais ils se taisent. Roku croise les bras avec un reniflement méprisant et Yon sourit à Kyuu d'un air contrit, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son rival.

- Tu ressembles à Itsuka avec cette tête là, lui lance t-il.

- Teme ! Ne me compare pas à ce déchet ! Explose Roku, prêt à frapper Yon.

- Qui est Itsuka ? demande Kyuu à San, étouffant la dispute dans l'œuf.

- Un autre de nos frères.

Au dernier mot, le regard de Kyuu se porte instinctivement sur Roku et Yon.

- Ce truc de frère, c'est une idée fixe chez San, élude ce dernier. Peu importe. Ce qui compte, c'est de jamais, JAMAIS, prononcer ce mot devant Itsuka. Il devient violent. Hystérique, même. Sérieux.

- De toute façon, qui voudrait être lié avec ce type ? Renchérit Roku.

- Je ferai attention, merci.

- Orochimaru-sama a dit de venir te voir, San, lance Shichi derrière eux, attirant sur lui, l'attention des quatre autres.

Un pas derrière lui, son jumeau supporte Juu, le dernier d'entre eux. Le sannin a quitté la pièce. Ils sont seuls.

San observe sa « famille ». Ils se ressemblent tous, des miroirs quasi identiques, comme des déclinaisons légèrement modifiées à chaque tour, d'une même version… Mais chacun d'eux se sent unique en dépit de cet _écho_ qui résonne entre leur corps.

_Famille_.

Le mot s'impose à lui, comme le mot_ frère_, instinctivement. _Famille_ sonne juste, pour traduire ce qu'il ressent pour les six garçons sous ses yeux… et dans une moindre mesure pour Itsuka. L'appartenance, l'envie de protéger, une sorte d'affection, d'unité... et San a conscience de l'utopie que cela représente d'espérer voir triompher ces sentiments dans l'antre d'un serpent.

_« Quelque part au dehors, Yoroi fait disparaître les corps, Maître Orochimaru et Kabuto doivent sûrement s'assurer de la santé de celles qui accoucheront bientôt. Les dernières. Nous serons bientôt au complet... Plus qu'un mois, peut être moins. »_

Son regard erre encore sur le groupe qu'ils forment. Seuls d'infimes détails varient de l'un à l'autre : la longueur de leurs chevelures ou la forme de leurs yeux, de leurs nez et de leurs bouches, leur manière de se mouvoir dans ces corps grandis de force. Assez pour les différencier de manière irrémédiable à leurs yeux et aux siens, mais pas suffisamment pour que leur maître ou Kabuto ne les confondent pas.

Le dernier incident du genre remonte à trois jours, où Orochimaru-sama a pris Itsuka pour Roku. La réaction d'Itsuka ne s'est pas fait attendre : il s'est rasé la tête. Yon, Roku et lui ont prudemment gardé le silence pendant toute l'opération. Seule la peur de la punition qu'Orochimaru-sama lui donnerait, empêche Itsuka de les égorger pendant leur sommeil. Il est trop lâche pour les affronter de face... sauf sous l'effet de ses colères. San n'ose même pas penser à sa réaction en découvrant les nouveaux arrivants à son réveil. Il valait mieux être fixé immédiatement, tant que leur maître est encore présent, afin d'éviter de tenter le diable.

- Il se fait tard, dit San à haute voix, sortant de ses pensées. Allons dormir et je vous ferai visiter demain.

Il les précède hors de la salle, puis dans un long couloir aux murs gravés de symboles abstraits. A un croisement, il ouvre une porte qui débouche sur un escalier orné des mêmes motifs. Il lance un regard par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier qu'ils sont tous là et la porte refermée, il commence à descendre les marches. Mais quelque chose dans son profil a attiré l'attention de celui qui le suit.

- Qu'est ce que t'as ? interroge Roku qui a capté son inquiétude.

- Itsuka… lui souffle t-il simplement.

Aussitôt l'autre se renfrogne et jette un coup d'œil à Yon. Ce dernier a entendu, tout comme Kyuu qui marche entre eux. San n'a pas besoin de s'expliquer plus. D'ordinaire Itsuka focalise sa haine sur lui, parce ce qu'il est celui qui s'occupe de leur repas, de leur bien-être mais surtout parce qu'Orochimaru-sama les a expressément placés sous son autorité. Mais aujourd'hui, il se pourrait bien que Roku et Yon soient aussi victimes de ses attaques. Sans compter les nouveaux.

Instinctivement, Yon et Roku se rapprochent de Kyuu et échangent un bref regard, mais qui suffit pour que l'un et l'autre comprennent qu'ils protègeront d'abord Kyuu, quoiqu'il advienne. Itsuka est fourbe et rapide, mais Yon est plus fort que lui et Roku s'estime d'un niveau proche du sien, alors ils pensent qu'à deux, ils ont de bonnes chances de maîtriser le cinquième, si besoin. De toute façon, il y a San, qui même s'il n'aime pas se battre en dehors des entraînements, reste le plus fort d'entre eux, à la grande fureur d'Itsuka, d'ailleurs. Mais cette soudaine alliance tacite perturbe les deux rivaux, comme les perturbent leurs brusques sentiments pour Kyuu. Sans le vouloir, leurs pensées ont suivi le même chemin et une identique expression fermée et soucieuse anime leurs traits.

- C'est quoi le problème ? interroge Youka, à droite de Yon, en le détaillant avec attention.

Il a lâché Juu -désormais à coté de Roku- et tient la main de son jumeau tandis qu'ils s'engouffrent dans un autre couloir en pente. Un peu interloqué, Roku fixe leurs doigts entrelacés et quand les siens effleurent ceux de Kyuu par mégarde, il rougit brusquement et s'écarte de lui dans un sursaut. En relevant les yeux, il croise le regard moqueur de Yon sur ses joues rouges en voulant éviter celui de Kyuu, et serre les poings de rage.

- Tu ferais mieux de penser à la réaction du psychopathe ! lance t-il à Yon avec un sourire ravi, en voyant l'autre perdre un peu de ses couleurs.

- Qui est le psy... machin là ? intervient Juu.

Sa voix est si identique à celle d'Itsuka justement –encore des ennuis en perspective- que San, Roku et Yon grimacent.

- Quoi ?

- Rien… et on dit « psychopathe », grommelle Roku.

- J'm'en fiche, c'est pas comme si je savais ce que ça veut dire, remarque Juu.

- Ça veut dire fou. Vraiment, fou.

Juu hoche la tête gravement.

- Et donc, qui est fou ? demande Youka.

- On parle d'Itsuka, répond Yon. Il veut être le seul exemplaire. Il nous hait tous mais il a encore plus peur de notre maître, alors il nous tue pas. Mais on sait pas comment il va supporter d'autres bunshin…

- Des clones ? C'est ce que nous sommes ? demande Shichi, semblant faire fi de la menace, pourtant bien réelle, que représente Itsuka.

- D'où tu crois qu'on se ressemble tous comme ça, autrement ? réplique Roku avec humeur.

Youka grogne au ton employé contre son frère. Il ne semble pas ravi non plus, à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ressemble à son jumeau. Du moins, c'est ainsi que San et Roku traduisent la brusque étreinte dans laquelle il emprisonne Shichi, manquant de les faire trébucher tous les deux dans la manœuvre. En les voyant faire, Juu grimace légèrement avec un reniflement méprisant.

- Des clones de qui ? interroge Kyuu.

- Aucune idée, répond Yon avec un haussement d'épaule.

Et tous les autres relèguent de même cette question, comme sans objet. San reporte son attention devant lui, masquant ainsi son expression aux autres. Lui il sait, mais il lui manque encore des informations, il a des questions, aussi… Il a trouvé les documents les concernant pendant ses journées de liberté, entre la mort d'Ichi et Ni et les naissances de Yon, Itsuka et Roku. Evidemment, depuis, il n'a pu voler que quelques heures par semaine pour faire ses recherches. Il lui faut se cacher des autres en plus d'Orochimaru-sama, Yoroi et Kabuto, ce qui lui complique considérablement la tâche. Et ce n'est pas le nouveau lot d'arrivants qui va lui faciliter la vie, ni les prochaines naissances. Leur nombre final fait partie des données inconnues, et puis il y a aussi ce mot, « résonnance », qui semble contenir plus que San ne le soupçonne.

Mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser à cela, ils arrivent près de leur grotte. San s'arrête pour ouvrir une pièce qui contient des futons, des draps et d'autres vêtements. Les jumeaux, Kyuu et Juu se glissent à l'intérieur récupérer leurs nécessaires, tandis que Roku et Yon s'emparent des oreillers, puis San reprend la tête du groupe le long du couloir. Ils continuent de descendre un moment en chuchotant entre eux. Il fait plus froid à mesure qu'ils avancent, au point que Juu et Youka jettent un œil reconnaissant à la couverture épaisse de leur barda.

Au moment même où il tourne le coin du couloir qui aboutit enfin sur leur dortoir, un puissant sentiment de fatalité s'abat sur les épaules de San. Itsuka semble les avoir entendus venir. La peau nue de son crâne est encore humide et San constate qu'il s'est également rasé les sourcils, cette fois-ci. Ce visage si identique aux leurs, mais dépouillé, rend son regard plus inquiétant encore. Ses yeux semblent étirés vers les tempes, emplis de leur habituelle lueur malsaine... avant de s'assombrir de haine pure. Et tandis que derrière lui se déploie leur tout nouvel effectif, San voit luire une lame dans le poing d'Itsuka, juste avant qu'il ne s'élance vers lui avec un hurlement de rage, de bête sauvage…

* * *

**Le petit mot de Seeliah**

C'était donc le premier intermède. J'espère qu'il ne vous aura pas trop perturbé. Le prochain chapitre reprendra là où je me suis arrêtée, c'est à dire juste après le face à face Naruto/Sasuke. Il est presque bouclé à l'heure actuelle et devrait donc être publié dans les temps (croise les doigts que rien ne l'empêche^^). Je vous dis donc à bientôt !

°°O°O°°


	8. Tanuki, Renard, Belette & Clebs

**DISCLAIMER** : Aucun personnage du manga de Masashi Kishimoto ne m'appartient, les autres sont à moi.

**Paring** : NaruSasu /SasuNaru et d'autres…

**Rating** : K+ pour ce chapitre.

**Spoilers** : Oui (sources : Capitaine Naruto)

**Notes **:

**(1) **Les personnages sont OOC. Mais j'essaye de conserver les bases.

**(2)** J'ai également pris quelques libertés avec le canon (voir résumé chapitre 3).

**(3) **J'ai établi mon synopsis avant que Masashi Kishimoto ne révèle les informations sur les jinchuuriki et ne dévoile le look des autres bijuu. Mes choix sont donc basés sur les données mythologiques (sources _The world of Naruto_).

**(4) **J'utilise indifféremment les termes _bijuu _et _jinchuuriki _qui sont les mots japonais pour _démon à queue _et _réceptacle_. Les autres mots japonais utilisés sont traduits dans le lexique en fin de chapitre. Ils sont signalés par une *.

**(5) **Chapitre **non corrigé**, mon bêta est puni ! Dès qu'il retrouve l'accès à internet, je mettrais la version relue en ligne, en attendant je vous présente mes excuses pour les fautes qui m'ont échappées. Chibi, si tu me lis, tu me manque et je t'aime.

**_Un grand merci…_**

… **_A Yuki-Onee-San, pour la traduction japonaise du nom que j'avais imaginé pour la forêt frontalière du Pays de la Foudre,_**

…**_A Jijisub pour ses conseils avisés, ses coups de pied au c… et nos fous rires,_**

… **_Aux lecteurs qui me suivent encore envers et contre tout. Je vais à la vitesse d'un escargot asthmatique et cacochyme mais je finirais cette fic quoiqu'il advienne. _**

**Résumé des chapitres précédents : **

Après six ans d'absence, Naruto est enfin de retour à Konoha. Vainqueur du tournoi de l'examen chuunin, il retrouve avec plaisir tous ses amis. Ces derniers sont agréablement surpris par la maturité et la beauté de Naruto, et plus encore par ses liens visiblement étroits avec le Raikage et le Kazekage. Voulant passer un peu de temps ensemble, Naruto, Gaara et Ryoma quittent la fête en l'honneur des nouveau chuunin pour s'isoler un peu… et tombent sur Sasuke. Après une discussion assez houleuse entre Naruto et ce dernier, le jinchuuriki décide de rejoindre les deux Kage qui l'ont laissé en tête à tête avec le brun.

* * *

**CHAPITRE HUITIEME : Le Tanuki, la Belette, le Renard… & le Clebs.**

* * *

**Rappel du chapitre 6**

_- Laisse-moi te prouver que j'ai changé et que je mérite ton amitié ! Lança Sasuke avec un air déterminé que Naruto ne lui avait jamais vu qu'au combat et qui acheva de le troubler. Ne me repousse pas ! Ne m'ignore pas ! Laisse-moi une chance, même si je ne la mérite pas..._

_Et pour le malheur de Naruto, cela ressemblait bien trop à une déclaration déguisée, lui laissait espérer..._

_- Je n'en sais rien, Sas'ke. Vraiment, je ne sais même pas si j'en ai envie…_

_Et l'autre eut l'air de croire en son mensonge car, il pâlit un peu, sans s'apercevoir que c'était la première fois que le blond prononçait son prénom. Le vague espoir dans ses yeux se voila. Mais il ne bougea pas. Et quand Naruto s'éloigna cette fois là, sans avoir rien ajouté, Sasuke ne le retint pas. Mais alors que le blond avait presque fini de remonter la rue, la voix furieuse de Sasuke cria jusqu'à lui…_

* * *

**Konoha Gakure no Sato - Hi-no-Kuni (Village caché des Feuilles - Pays du Feu)**

_La nuit de la fête de l'examen chuunin..._

_... Je n'abandonnerai pas, Naruto ! _

La voix de Sasuke résonnait encore dans l'air. Naruto frissonna mais continua sa route entre les divers bâtiments administratifs en s'efforçant de se maitriser. Son cœur battait à toute allure, comme s'il essayait de s'échapper de sa poitrine pour rejoindre Sasuke.

« _Merde_ » pensa t-il.

Il avait cru être prêt à faire face à Sasuke et il était loin du compte. Très loin. Il avait toujours envisagé leurs retrouvailles dans le cadre officiel du bureau de Tsunade ou d'une mission... En tous les cas, dans un contexte où il aurait eu le contrôle. En revenant à Konoha, il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas l'éviter mais… Il ne s'attendait pas à le croiser au hasard, en pleine nuit… ni à ce que le brun insiste pour lui parler. Ni qu'il puisse lui faire encore autant d'effet… Ni…

« _Prêt ? Bien sûr ! Aussi préparé_ _que Kyuubi est un renardeau joueur !_»

- Et merde !

Dans sa tête, ses souvenirs évoquaient une autre scène, complètement à l'opposée de celle qui venait d'avoir lieu : Sasuke, un drap ceinturant ses reins et la peau encore humide de la sueur de leurs ébats, les joues rouges de fureur et plus de plaisir. Mais ses yeux étaient encore pleins de cet amour passionné qu'il refusait d'admettre, même si la colère jetait un éclat glacé dans leur noir d'encre.

_- C'est la dernière fois que je te le demande, Sasuke, reste avec moi… _

Et le temps d'un vertige, il avait vu Sasuke céder, esquisser un geste. Mais il s'était repris aussi vite qu'il avait vacillé.

_- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain. Et même quand tout sera fini… Il n'y a pas de « nous »… Cette chose entre toi et moi… ce n'est pas… Tu n'es pas mon amant, tu n'es pas mon ami…_

Naruto secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées douloureuses. Il aurait cru qu'au contraire, Sasuke aurait tout fait pour l'éviter après cette dernière fois à l'auberge. A quoi est-ce qu'il jouait ? Peut être que les trois années écoulées depuis qu'ils s'étaient vus la dernière fois… Peut être que son retour à Konoha signifiait que… Mais il se reprit. Il y avait cru une fois déjà. En vain. Et sans ses fils…

Il n'avait pas fait plus de quelques mètres quand il sentit la présence de ses amis. En dépassant un des dojos d'entraînement, il trouva Gaara appuyé contre un mur, Ryoma à ses côtés, lui faisant face. Ce dernier n'avait rien compris à la scène qui s'était déroulée plus tôt sous ses yeux. Jamais Gaara ou Naruto, n'avaient évoqué cet Uchiwa là, devant lui. Il ne l'avait reconnu qu'à cause de sa ressemblance évidente avec Itachi… mais il lui semblait l'avoir aperçu ailleurs...

Le blond et le roux échangèrent un regard.

- Je vais bien, déclara Naruto.

Et sans aucun doute, personne, y compris ses anciens amis, ne pourrait lire le trouble de Naruto. Il se maîtrisait trop bien pour cela, désormais. Cependant, Ryoma et Gaara avaient un lien beaucoup trop profond avec le jinchuuriki pour se laisser duper. Gaara eut un sourire sarcastique en réponse à l'affirmation de leur ami.

- Je-vais-bien ! Articula Naruto avec conviction.

- Si tu le dis, concéda le Kazekage.

- Comment est-il lié à Itachi Uchiwa ? demanda Ryoma avant que Naruto et Gaara se lancent dans un argument.

- C'est son petit frère, répondit Gaara.

Ryoma haussa un sourcil, seul trace de son étonnement mais les deux autres gardèrent le silence.

- Et pour toi, Naruto, il est quoi ? Voulut-il savoir.

- Rien, dit Naruto.

Mais tout en lui, criait le contraire, de la crispation de ses mâchoires et de ses poings, à la lueur qui embrasa brièvement ses yeux à son mensonge. Gaara éclata d'un rire sans joie et Naruto le fusilla du regard. Ryoma fronçait les sourcils maintenant, essayant de lire entre les lignes. Soudain, il se rappela pourquoi Sasuke lui était familier. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec Itachi… Il se souvenait d'une nuit à Suna, de Naruto assis dans la cuisine d'une maison en ruine et Subaru qui le chevauchait, les mains sur ses épaules et la voix pleine de désir…

- _Je peux lui ressembler... _

Et lentement, toute sa physionomie avait tremblée, se reformant à la ressemblance parfaite de Sasuke.

- _Arrête ça ! _avait ordonné Naruto d'une voix polaire_. _

Subaru avait repris son apparence à la seconde… et Ryoma s'était reculé dans l'ombre.

- Tu l'aimais, dit-il à haute voix, sans s'en rendre compte.

- _Aimes, _corrigea Gaara à mi-voix.

Naruto ne répondit pas. Le regard de Ryoma croisa celui de Gaara qui lui promit silencieusement de remplir les blancs plus tard. Malgré les questions qui lui brulaient les lèvres, le Raikage se contenta de hocher la tête en signe de compréhension et tint sa langue. Sa cicatrice à lui se nommait Sakuno… Il savait combien il était difficile de mettre en mot certaines souffrances, si tant est que cela soit possible, surtout quand un Uchiwa y était mêlé.

Gaara se décolla du mur pour s'approcher de Naruto. Il percuta doucement son épaule avec la sienne, ce qui était sa manière étrange et toute personnelle de lui présenter ses excuses pour ses sarcasmes. Ce dernier lui adressa un bref sourire, bien conscient de l'inquiétude de son ami. Il était le seul à pouvoir mesurer tout l'impact que Sasuke avait dans sa vie et dans son cœur. Gaara répondit au sourire de Naruto en enlaçant ses épaules. Ryoma les couva quelques secondes du regard, envahit par une vague d'affection. Ils étaient ses amis les plus chers et quelque part, ils lui étaient même encore plus vitaux que ne l'était sa propre sœur. Et pourtant, les dieux savaient qu'il adorait Sumire et ferait n'importe quoi pour elle.

Mais Gaara et Naruto étaient devenus comme des parties de lui. Etre sans eux, était comme une amputation. Une sensation bien au-delà du manque. Plus forte que le sang. Et cela lui rappela à quel point leur temps était compté. Ces quelques heures jusqu'à ce que Gaara et lui retournent dans leurs pays respectifs, étaient leurs dernières heures « d'insouciance ». Ensuite, les pions en place, il y aurait la guerre et alors… Qui pouvait dire si un seul d'entre eux y survivrait ?

Ryoma décida de ramener l'ambiance à ce qu'elle était avant qu'ils ne croisent Sasuke Uchiwa.

- Alors ? Le mont des Hokage ? Demanda t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Ouais, souffla Naruto.

- Allons-y, confirma Gaara.

Et tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les visages sculptés dominant Konoha dans un silence confortable, Ryoma fut à nouveau submergé par le sentiment chaleureux de leur amitié.

**°°O°O°°**

Il ne leur fallut qu'un instant pour se retrouver sur la petite esplanade au sommet des têtes sculptées dans la roche. Avec le soir, la canicule inhabituelle de cette journée de printemps avait disparue, laissant la place à une fraicheur bienvenue. Le ciel était clair, d'un bleu profond où les étoiles semblaient plus lumineuses que sur leur ordinaire toile noire. La lumière éthérée de la lune gibbeuse baignait tout le village. Comme quelques jours auparavant, au sommet de son poteau dans le soleil couchant, Naruto fut à nouveau envahit par la sensation d'être de retour. C'était un sentiment ambivalent, tissé de joie, de soulagement et de détermination, mais aussi d'appréhension et de manque. Ses enfants n'étaient pas encore là, et Sasuke… Il ne voulait pas penser à Sasuke.

A ses cotés, ses amis observait eux aussi le village de Konoha baigné de clair de lune. Le village qu'ils venaient de jurer défendre et protéger au même titre que les leurs par le biais de la triple alliance signée la veille. Et tous deux étaient bien conscients que les raisons politiques, toutes valables soient-elles, n'entraient en rien dans leur décision. Il n'y avait que Naruto. Ryoma s'approcha du bord et se mit à scruter les ombres pour discerner les visages gravés sous lui.

- Alors, c'est vraiment ton père, le Yondaime ? Interrogea t-il avec un coup d'œil vers Naruto.

- La vieille me l'a confirmé.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'ils aient pu te cacher ça ! S'indigna Gaara.

Ryoma se laissa soudain tomber dans le vide, se retenant à la paroi sculptée avec son chakra. Aussitôt les deux autres se penchèrent à leur tour pour tenter de l'apercevoir.

- Putain, Ryo ! Cria Naruto. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Chuchota t-il ensuite, se rappelant que le quartier général des ANBU était juste au-dessus de leur tête.

- Je vais voir de plus près ! Rétorqua le Raikage comme une évidence, sans se soucier de baisser la voix.

- Il fait nuit, lui fit sarcastiquement remarquer Gaara.

- Moins fort ! Les coupa Naruto.

- C'est pour ça que je m'approche ! Répondit Ryoma au Kazekage avant de disparaître dans les ombres.

- Baka ! Pouffa Naruto en s'asseyant au bord, les jambes pendant dans le vide.

Gaara observa un instant le profil de son meilleur ami. La lueur de la lune soulignait la finesse de ses traits et l'éclat iridescent de son regard. Mais il lui évoquait plus que jamais l'image d'un fauve au repos. Sa beauté respirait le danger. Même détendu, il dégageait toujours cette impression de force contenue, de feu intérieur. Il avait impressionné tous les membres du jury de l'examen chuunin. Ils l'avaient choisi à l'unanimité, sans en débattre autrement qu'en se répandant en commentaires enthousiastes et admiratifs sur les différentes phases de ses combats. Enfin, à l'exception d'un trio de mécontents. Mais Konoha n'avait aucune idée… Il était presque impossible de le battre, désormais. Pourtant, il suffisait que Sasuke Uchiwa apparaisse pour réduire cette puissance à rien. A quoi servaient le chakra et les techniques de ninjutsu contre l'amour ?

Gaara ne doutait pas que Naruto puisse gérer la situation. C'était ce qui l'inquiétait justement. Il était si déterminé à neutraliser la « menace » Sasuke… Le roux avait bien conscience qu'il était prêt à tout, y compris à s'arracher le cœur s'il le fallait. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup l'ancien nukenin, mais Gaara était certain de ce qu'il avait vu plus tôt. Quand les yeux de Sasuke s'étaient posés sur son ancien coéquipier… C'était là, en écho, la réplique exacte et hantée, du regard de Naruto. Quoiqu'il y ait entre eux, c'était pleinement réciproque, et totalement inconscient de la part de l'Uchiwa. Naruto avait raison. Il le lui avait confié quelques années plus tôt, mais c'était autre chose que d'en constater l'évidence de ses propres yeux. Inquiet pour son ami, Gaara se posta près de lui, une main sur son épaule. Le jinchuuriki accepta l'étreinte silencieuse avec reconnaissance. La tension de sa rencontre précédente se dissolvait doucement sous la main du Kazekage. A cet instant, Ryoma ayant finit son inspection, se réceptionna près d'eux.

- Tu lui ressembles vraiment beaucoup, dit-il à Naruto en les entraînant loin du rebord.

- Et tu as vu ça dans le noir, collé à un visage vingt fois plus gros que toi ? Se moqua Gaara en s'asseyant gracieusement sur le sol.

- Non, sur le portrait dans le bureau de Tsunade-dono ! Sourit Ryoma en l'imitant.

- Si tu voulais juste jouer au singe, il fallait rester avec la chose que Naruto appelle un « élève ».

Naruto frappa Gaara à l'épaule en prenant place entre eux, tandis que Ryoma précisait sa réflexion :

- Je m'étonne que personne ne l'ait encore remarqué…

Assis tous les trois en cercle à la lueur de la lune, leurs jambes entremêlées entre eux, ils se racontèrent les évènements depuis leurs arrivées respectives à Konoha.

- Si tu avais vu sa tête quand il a vu ton henge ! Sourit Ryoma pour se venger du Kazekage, qui avait rapporté la peur que lui inspirait Tsunade. Il était vert de jalousie !

- De jalousie ? S'insurgea Gaara.

Il fusillait ses amis du regard. Ryoma et Naruto éclatèrent de rire.

- Pourquoi serai-je jaloux de Subaru ? S'entêta t-il.

- Je ne sais pas… fit mine de s'interroger Ryoma. Parce qu'il est toujours collé à Naruto ?

- Hey ! Subaru ne me colle pas ! Protesta ce dernier.

- Je hais ce clebs ! Lâcha le Kazekage.

- Fine est la ligne entre l'Amour et la Haine, cita doctement Ryoma sans se départir de son sourire. Et puis, Subaru est particulièrement beau. Naruto a toujours eu bon goût…

- Et bien, tente ta chance ! Répliqua Gaara.

- Peut être bien… Réfléchit Ryoma à voix haute, les yeux fixés au ciel.

Et Gaara ne s'expliqua pas sa brusque colère à l'idée que l'idiot à ses cotés, passe vraiment à l'acte.

- Alors, jaloux ? Insista Ryoma, les sourcils relevés, en se penchant vers lui pour mieux observer son visage.

- Je viens de te dire que non !

Ryoma se laissa retomber en arrière, appuyé sur ses coudes. Gaara fut soulagé qu'il abandonne le sujet.

- Vous avez couchés ensemble ? demanda la Raikage, très décontracté, avec un va-et-vient de la main entre ses amis.

- Quoi ? s'écrira Naruto au moment où Gaara criait un : « Jamais ! » indigné.

Le blond se mit à rire tant la mine offusquée de Gaara était comique. Ryoma lui, était parfaitement sérieux. En fait, il se posait la question depuis un certain temps maintenant…

- Vraiment ? Vous n'avez jamais… ?

- Puisqu'on te dit que non ! S'énerva Gaara.

- Ça aurait pourtant expliqué un certains nombres de choses, marmonna Ryoma.

- Comme quoi ? Voulut savoir Naruto, plus amusé qu'écœuré à l'idée d'une relation avec Gaara.

- Son évidente jalousie, par exemple ! Répondit le Raikage en désignant son homologue de Suna du menton. A chaque fois que Subaru et toi disparaissiez dans un coin, il grinçait des dents à s'en briser les mâchoires…

- Je ne suis pas jaloux de Subaru ! Jeta le Kazekage.

- De Naruto alors ? Tenta Ryoma, faisant éclater de rire le concerné.

- De… De… Balbutia Gaara, avant de devenir écarlate en réalisant que les paroles de Ryoma impliquaient qu'il veuille Subaru pour lui-même. Est-ce que tu perds la tête ? S'emporta t-il. Moi et ce… ce… je préférerais encore Naruto !

- Hey ! Protesta ce dernier, entre deux éclats de rire.

Puis il reprit son sérieux et brusquement, il était au-dessus de Gaara, les bras de chaque coté du corps à moitié allongé sous lui. Le roux le fixait d'un air complètement incrédule, alors que le sourire de son ami se faisait sensuel, tentateur, et que ses yeux prenaient ce reflet particulier qui faisait se pâmer toutes les femmes de Suna.

- Qu'est-ce que tu…

- Est-ce que je ne suis pas assez séduisant pour toi ? Ronronna Naruto en se penchant vers lui.

Gaara réagit sans réfléchir. Une faible quantité de sable frappa Naruto au ventre et le repoussa loin de lui. Ryoma aboya un rire qui résonna bruyamment sur les parois rocheuses.

- Ouch ! Grommela Naruto en frottant le point d'impact, mais il riait lui-aussi. Gaara ricana :

- Garde tes charmes pour qui ça intéresse !

Naruto lui tira la langue.

- Qui va là ? Ordonna soudain une voix au-dessus d'eux.

- Merde, les ANBU !

- On s'casse ! Hurla Ryoma en les faisant tous sursauter.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il s'élança et chuta dans le vide. Naruto et Gaara, stupéfaits, le suivirent néanmoins quand d'autres ANBU surgirent derrière le premier.

- Arrêtez-vous !

Mais aucun des trois ninjas n'avaient l'intention d'obtempérer. Une fois qu'ils eurent dégringolés le Mont des Hokage, Naruto les entraîna sur les toits- quand ils passèrent au-dessus de la salle où avait lieu la fête, ils purent entendre des voix tonitruantes et avinées massacrer une chanson d'amour- trois ANBU les avaient pris en chasse.

- Pourquoi tu t'es barré, espèce d'idiot ! Cria Gaara à Ryoma.

- Pour le fun ! Rit le Raikage en évitant de justesse un kunai jeté par leurs poursuivants.

Il se retourna sur lui-même en plein saut pour leur envoyer des sortes de boules gélatineuses. Un des ANBU s'y laissa prendre, incapable de se sortir de la gangue de glue qui aspirait son chakra.

- Un point pour moi ! Cria t-il en se réceptionnant.

L'un des autres ANBU lança une attaque sur Gaara. Ne voulant pas se dénoncer en utilisant le sable, le Kazekage se contenta de l'éviter, avant de répliquer avec une lame de vent… laquelle loupa les ANBU pour aller fendre le toit d'un édifice.

- Pas de casse, le réprimanda Ryoma en riant. Tu l'as promis à Tsunade-dono. Moins un point pour toi !

- Urusei, grogna Gaara, si on se fait prendre c'est l'incident diplomatique !

- Drama-queen ! Se moqua Ryoma, faisant éclater de rire Naruto alors qu'il les débarrassait d'un autre ANBU ficelé par une fronde.

- Un point pour Kit' ! Cria le Raikage.

- Ça n'a rien de drôle ! Grogna Gaara en évitant une autre attaque.

- C'est parce que tu perds ! Répliqua Ryoma.

- Ben il va avoir l'occasion de se rattraper, dit Naruto.

Deux autres ninjas s'étaient joints à leur dernier poursuivant. Ryoma et Naruto en éliminèrent un avec une combinaison de boule gélatineuse et de fumigène. L'homme dégringola du toit et fut stoppé dans sa course par une guirlande dans laquelle il s'entortilla si bien qu'il resta suspendu dans le vide.

- Deux points pour Kit' et moi ! Cria Ryoma en sautant sur Naruto pour le féliciter.

Il souriait comme un fou et, comme d'habitude, le blond riait de ses singeries.

- Sors-nous de là au lieu de te marrer ! Lui lança Gaara.

- Et j'aurais quoi en échange ? Demanda Naruto, un sourire de renard aux lèvres.

- La vie sauve ? proposa Gaara avec un regard meurtrier.

Naruto éclata de rire.

- A droite, clonage et en bas, ordonna t-il brièvement en tournant au coin d'un bâtiment.

Aussitôt les deux autres le suivirent. La manœuvre les masqua de leurs poursuivants suffisamment longtemps pour s'exécuter. Leurs clones continuèrent et les ANBU leur emboitèrent le pas, sans se douter de la substitution.

**°°O°O°°**

Les trois amis poursuivirent rapidement leur chemin à travers les rues du village, restant dans l'ombre pour plus de sureté. Ils finirent par atteindre l'un des terrains d'entraînement à l'autre bout de Konoha. Ils s'échouèrent dans l'herbe, Naruto entre les deux Kage. Les yeux fixés sur le ciel, ils riaient encore.

- Ça m'a rappelé des souvenirs ! S'exclama le blond en repensant à son enfance.

- Ne-refait-plus-jamais-ça ! Lança un Gaara essoufflé au Raikage.

L'autre se contenta d'en rire.

- Tu ne sais pas t'amuser, Gaara, c'est _ça_ ton problème !

- Je croyais que son problème c'était qu'il était jaloux de moi ! Se mit à rire Naruto.

Gaara le frappa mais le geste manquait de force. Ou de conviction, le blond hésitait. Il bascula brusquement sur le coté, surplombant à nouveau un Gaara rougissant.

- Et si on parlait de ma récompense ? Souffla t-il contre la joue du Kazekage.

Mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas intimider comme précédemment. Il adressa un sourire enjôleur à son meilleur ami en nouant ses bras autour de son cou.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda t-il d'un ton inédit, entre la timidité et l'audace.

Naruto était pétrifié de stupeur. Ryoma éclata d'un rire irrépressible. Un peu remis de sa surprise, le blond le suivit dans son hilarité en s'asseyant sur les jambes d'un Gaara vexé.

- Kami-sama, Gaara ! C'est encore plus flippant que ton mode « tueur », riait Ryoma.

- Oui, bien, ce n'est pas comme si tu savais mieux t'y prendre que moi dans ce genre de situation ! Répliqua le Kazekage avec humeur en virant Naruto de ses jambes pour s'assoir à son tour.

Ryoma bascula sur le ventre, le visage calé sur ses bras repliés. Les tatouages qui les recouvraient brillaient dans les rayons de lune. Des nuages traversés d'éclairs semblaient rouler leurs reflets le long des motifs. Naruto avança une main pour tracer une arabesque du bout des doigts. Il sentait le chakra de Ryoma imprégné dans l'encre, avec celui de son « élève ».

- Subaru s'est vraiment surpassé, remarqua t-il avec révérence.

- C'est certainement la technique la plus complexe que j'ai vu faire, admit Ryoma en ouvrant sa main pour que Naruto suive le tracé de l'arabesque dans sa paume. Mais ton tatouage est encore plus abouti que ceux là...

Gaara garda le silence, parce qu'il aurait été pure médisance de contester le talent de Subaru dans un art dont il était le dernier, et surement le plus doué, détenteur. L'Irezumi-no-jutsu* ne permettait pas seulement l'exécution de techniques de niveau S, mais aussi la guérison, la protection et… la technique interdite utilisée par Chiyo pour le ressusciter après l'attaque de l'Akatsuki était un autre héritage du clan Kuryan, dont le « clebs » était le dernier descendant.

Il ne supportait pas Subaru. Ni l'air repu qu'il affichait pendant sa liaison avec Naruto, ni la façon lascive qu'il avait de provoquer son ami à l'époque, ou son rire, quand un Naruto aux yeux d'un bleu presque électrique, le jetait dans une chambre où il les verrouillait pendant des heures. Il détestait son insolence, ses provocations, son refus de montrer du respect à qui n'était pas Naruto -le seul dieu que vénérait Subaru- alors qu'il devait à Gaara d'être encore en vie et pas au fond d'une fausse commune avec le reste de son clan de traitres. Il le détestait. Mais Naruto l'adorait et Ryoma, qui pourtant aimait les femmes, avait toujours été troublé par la beauté androgyne de Subaru. Gaara reconnaissait qu'il était attirant, mais c'était, tout autant que l'Irezumi-no-jutsu, une autre particularité du pouvoir des Kuryan. Un autre piège, auquel Naruto s'était laissé prendre un temps et dans lequel, lui, ne tomberait jamais…

Soudain ils reçurent en même temps les souvenir de leurs clones. Les bunshin avaient entrainé les ANBU sur le territoire du clan Inuzuka et ils se mirent à rire à l'image des ninjas chutant sur deux des chiens du clan parmi les plus féroces et incapables de s'en défaire à cause des boules gluantes. Un silence confortable s'installa entre les trois amis. Ryoma se retourna sur le dos pour regarder le ciel et Gaara s'allongea pour l'imiter. Naruto laissa ses pensées vagabonder un moment en triturant quelques brins d'herbe, avant de briser le silence.

- Ils visent Kumo, dit-il simplement.

- Des nouvelles de _l'Autre_ maintenant ! Comme si le petit frère ne suffisait pas, marmonna le Kazekage.

- Ce n'est pas inattendu, remarqua Ryoma sans bouger.

- Mais c'est plus tôt que nous l'avions prévu, dit Gaara en s'asseyant.

Ryoma haussa les épaules, toujours allongé dans l'herbe.

- Quel bijuu pensent-ils y trouver ? demanda t-il à Naruto.

- Nibi*…

- C'est le fanatique qui est chargé de sa capture, non ? Essaya de se souvenir Gaara.

- Hidan, précisa Naruto. Et son partenaire est Kakuzu.

- Peu importe, déclara Ryoma en balayant l'air de sa main. Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'ils battent Yugito. Avec ou sans bijuu dans le bide, cette fille est un démon !

Cela fit rire les deux autres qui savaient combien Ryoma et la jinchuuriki de Nekomata* avaient du mal à se supporter.

- Ils ont aussi lancé le tandem Konan-Pein à la recherche de Mujina*, reprit Naruto quand il eut retrouvé son sérieux.

Cette fois-ci Ryoma se redressa complètement pour faire face à ses amis.

- Je leur souhaite bien du plaisir avec celui-là ! Commenta t-il avec un sourire sadique.

Ce Takumi n'était qu'un idiot présomptueux qui s'était enfui comme un lâche après que Naruto ait brisé son illusion d'être le plus fort. Une teigne, plus qu'un blaireau*, de l'avis de Ryoma. Mais s'il était moins fort que Naruto, il restait tout de même un adversaire extrêmement vicieux.

- Est-ce qu'ils ne devaient pas nous capturer dans l'ordre ? Demanda Gaara. Pourquoi passer de Nibi à Nanabi* ?

- Ils doivent les _extraire_ dans l'ordre, dit Naruto. L'ordre de capture, par contre…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et pensa à l'autre message que lui avait transmis Gamatatsu*. Il jeta un coup d'œil en coin à Ryoma, avec le pressentiment que ce dernier n'allait pas rendre facile la discussion suivante.

_- Il _veut envoyer ses enfants ici quand les miens m'auront rejoint, dit-il enfin.

Il bénit silencieusement Gaara d'enchaîner, comme s'il ne venait pas de lâcher une bombe dans leur tranquillité :

- Ça ressemble à un plan B des nuages rouges pour détruire Konoha, sourit le Kazekage. Est-ce qu'_il_ est conscient que ton fils ainé et le sien, ensemble, ont un potentiel de destruction sûrement égal à un bijuu ?

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu malgré la tension.

- J'ai autre chose à faire que passer mon temps à éviter que Kiyomaro et Sae ne s'entre-tuent, dit-il.

- Est-ce que le clebs n'est pas sensé jouer les nounous ? Demanda Gaara.

- Il ne pourra pas s'en sortir tout seul avec ces quatre monstres.

Naruto reporta son attention sur un Ryoma anormalement silencieux, et soupira :

- Ryo…

- Je sais ce qu'_Il_ essaye de faire ! Cracha ce dernier avec colère. En envoyant les jumeaux ici après le départ de tes fils et _pas_ en même temps, _Il_ fait en sorte que j'ai un moyen de mettre ma sœur à l'abri !

- _Il_ dit surtout que Kumo est bien plus sérieusement en danger que prévu... _Il_ ne ferait pas évacuer ses enfants autrement, reconnut Gaara.

Mais Ryoma sentait la colère le prendre, et la souffrance familière qui sourdait dans ce vide que la mort et les trahisons de Sakuno avait creusés dans son cœur. Et quand il entendait ce hurlement silencieux dans sa poitrine, il ne pouvait plus écouter, plus rien entendre, ni raisonner.

- Ce type a massacré tout son clan et tué la mère de ses enfants ! Protesta Ryoma. Comment peux-tu même songer à lui faire confiance ? Cria t-il à Naruto.

- Pour la mort de Sakuno, Itachi a eu mon aide, dit Naruto d'une voix glaciale, sans lâcher Ryoma du regard.

Il l'avait aidé à tuer la femme qu'aimait Ryoma, et il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour rattraper cela. Malgré les preuves de sa duplicité, malgré l'acte impardonnable qu'elle s'apprêtait à commettre, le Raikage ne parvenait pas à oublier le visage amoureux sous lequel Sakuno masquait ses trahisons et ses mensonges. Cela le rongeait, et Naruto n'y pouvait rien. Il comprenait Ryoma et il comprenait l'_Autre_, comme l'appelait Gaara. Itachi était la première victime des dissimulations de Sakuno. Elle était son épouse, la mère de ses enfants. Les deux hommes avaient aimé le même mirage, mais quand, deux ans après, Ryoma était toujours prisonnier d'un fantôme, Itachi avait éveillé l'intérêt de Sumire, puis son amour. Et même si Ryoma était autant conscient que Naruto, qu'_Il_ ne s'engagerait plus dans une relation amoureuse tant que l'Akatsuki tramerait la destruction du monde, ils savaient tous les deux qu'il rendait ses sentiments à Sumire.

- Son passé ne compte pas, et puis tu sais parfaitement ce qui s'est passé en réalité ! Reprit Naruto fermement.

- Ce n'est que sa parole ! S'entêta Ryoma.

- C'est celle de Jiraya ! Riposta Naruto d'une voix mortellement calme.

Ses yeux avaient un reflet rouge, visible même dans la pénombre. Ryoma déglutit. Son ami n'avait aucune conscience de la frayeur qu'il instillait dans des moments pareils. Il avait oublié que le Sannin était celui qui avait révélé la vérité sur le massacre du clan Uchiwa à Naruto après leur départ de Konoha pour son entrainement. C'était d'ailleurs cet évènement qui avait provoqué sa perte de contrôle sur le Kyuubi, et pas un entraînement comme ils l'avaient tous les deux racontés à Tsunade. Deux ans plus tard, Naruto avait recroisé la route de Jiraya par hasard et l'avait surpris en pleine discussion amicale avec l'_Autre_. Il avait ainsi appris qu'Itachi espionnait pour le compte de son sensei depuis l'affrontement à Konoha qui avait provoqué le départ de Sasuke. S'en étaient suivies quelques explications puis chacun avaient repris sa route. Itachi vers l'Akatsuki, Naruto sur la piste de Gobi et Jiraya, sur celle qui, l'année d'après, le mènerait à Ame-gakure-no-sato*… et à sa mort...

Une violente douleur dans l'épaule, le sortit de ses pensées. Il jeta un regard furieux à Gaara mais la main de Naruto se saisit de son menton et le força à se retourner vers lui. Le visage de son ami était un masque parfait de calme et de mesure mais ses yeux semblaient receler des braises ardentes.

- Putain, Ryo, arrête de déconner, dit-il d'un ton sans passion.

Ni avertissement, colère ou menace. Pas même un ordre. Plus qu'en colère contre lui, Naruto était inquiet. Cela fit à Ryoma l'effet d'une douche froide. Il n'était qu'un parfait imbécile ! On pouvait reprocher beaucoup de choses à l'espion de Naruto -en plus de toutes les raisons personnelles qu'il avait de détester ce type- mais _Il_ était intelligent. Et Itachi aimait ses enfants, aussi absent qu'il était obligé de l'être, ils étaient toujours sa première préoccupation, comme l'avait été Sakuno, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le trahisse avec lui, et se faisant, les trahisse tous les deux… Itachi avait tué la femme qu'ils aimaient pour protéger les jumeaux. Alors que Ryoma en était toujours à faire un choix, Naruto et l'_Autre_ n'avaient pas hésités… Et comme s'il ne suffisait pas qu'ils aient aimés et soufferts par la même main, Sumire s'était entiché d'Itachi et lui, d'elle. En l'absence de Naruto, c'était à sa sœur qu'_Il_ confiait Sae et Satsuki.

Kumo n'était plus un sanctuaire, en plein dans la ligne de mire d'Akatsuki. Les jumeaux ne pouvaient pas rester avec cette menace mais sans la charge des jumeaux, Sumire n'accepterait jamais de partir du village… L'_Autre_ le savait et en jouait. En fait, il offrait à Ryoma le seul moyen de mettre sa sœur à l'abri, avec le consentement de celle-ci.

- Si Akatsuki se fiche de l'ordre dans lequel elle capture les jinchuuriki, alors Konoha est tout aussi dangereux que Kumo. Rien ne dit qu'_Il_ pourrait t'avertir à temps en cas d'attaque, réfléchit Ryoma.

- C'est vrai, avoua Naruto. Mais ils n'iront pas après moi avant d'avoir les autres bijuu. Akatsuki voudra que cela commence à Konoha…

Il avait déjà pensé à cela, constata Ryoma. Et comme lui, il savait que cela ne changeait rien. Kumo était d'ors et déjà la prochaine cible…

- Très bien, capitula le Raikage. Le moment venu, j'écrirais pour demander à Tsunade-dono d'accueillir ma sœur et… mes « enfants ».

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette petite vengeance.

- Idiot… Souffla Naruto.

- L'_Autre_ va être ravi du subterfuge, persifla Gaara.

Il s'était gardé d'intervenir jusque là. Naruto était bien plus efficace que lui dans ces situations, plus empathique aussi. Il finissait toujours par remettre Ryoma d'aplomb quand celui-ci retrouvait ses réflexes d'adolescent révolté face à un conflit. Le temps n'était pas si lointain encore où Ryoma, plein de colère et de frustration, était le fléau de Kumo plutôt que son héros. En colère contre tout ce foutu village qui le retenait prisonnier « pour son bien », en colère contre sa sœur, qui refusait de s'enfuir avec lui et qu'il ne parvenait pas à abandonner, en colère contre le Raikage, son grand-père, qui le manipulait, le forçait dans le moule du politicien stratège et érudit.

Semer les gardes attachés à sa surveillance, aller provoquer les ANBU en duel, narguer les chefs de clan aux réunions du Conseil, se souler dans les bars du village et participer aux bagarres (quand il ne les engageait pas lui-même) voler des rouleaux de techniques interdites dans les archives secrètes, dans les lieux prohibés… Briser les règles, plus qu'une habitude, était son mode de survie et la désobéissance, sa seule liberté. Son comportement désespérait sa sœur et faisait hurler son grand-père, le Godaime Raikage de Kumo. Le vieil homme se répandait en reproches que Ryoma semblait recevoir comme autant de louanges : immature, insolent, ingrat, ingérable, imbécile, indigne de lui succéder…

Ryoma étouffait à Kumo dont il ne pouvait plus franchir les portes depuis le jour de ses cinq ans. Il ne supportait pas d'être constamment épié, espionné, accompagné ou suivit dès qu'il se déplaçait. Il enrageait d'être relégué au rôle d'apprenti Kage alors qu'il voulait être un shinobi. Et comme le Conseil lui refusait ce dernier point, Ryoma se vengeait en battant les ANBU du village à plate couture. Sa seule raison de supporter son joug, était la même qui le forçait à retenir son poing quand il affrontait son grand-père : Sumire. Mais elle refusait de s'enfuir avec lui. Jamais Kumo ne les laisserait en paix. Ils seraient poursuivis. A Kumo, auprès de leur grand-père, ils étaient en sécurité. Mais Ryoma ne voulait pas de sécurité, il voulait être libre ! Alors, incapable d'abandonner Sumire, il secouait les barreaux de sa cage à coups de frasques de toutes sortes, comme un défouloir.

Il avait fini par s'enfuir juste avant que les portes de sa prison ne soient définitivement celées. Et il était tombé- littéralement !- sur Naruto... A cette époque Kaname, le plus jeune de ses fils, était gravement malade et le seul remède à son mal était la sève d'une espèce d'arbre très particulière ne poussant qu'à la frontière de Sora-no-Kuni* avec le pays de la Foudre. Naruto et Subaru s'y étaient rendus.

Niugoki-dare-Mori, la « forêt qui marche », réputée pour sa densité labyrinthique et son arborescence agressive. Un lieu inextricable et dangereux, dans lequel il était facile de se perdre en dépit de sa petite superficie. Où les arbres étaient vivants, capables de se déplacer… et affamés. Ils changeaient ainsi le tracé des chemins, dissimulant les points de repères pour mieux perturber le sens de l'orientation des imprudents sur lesquels les arbres refermaient alors leurs pièges, avant de rebasculer dans l'immobilité trompeuse qui était la leur…

Ryoma avait aidé Naruto et Subaru à récolter la sève et l'écorce nécessaires, puis il était revenu avec eux à Suna. Gaara était toujours stupéfait de la facilité avec laquelle Naruto se faisait des amis. Mais plus encore, de la force indéniable que prenaient ces amitiés presque à l'instant où elles se formaient. Il en avait été ainsi entre Naruto et lui, et de même avec Ryoma. Gaara avait mis plus de temps à se lier avec le futur Rokudaime de Kumo, même s'il se sentait étrangement à l'aise en sa présence.

Quelques ANBU renégats des nuages remontèrent la piste de Ryoma jusqu'à Suna, avec l'intention de le tuer et non de le ramener comme ils en avaient l'ordre. Engourdit par la drogue que Subaru mêlait toujours à son encre avant de tatouer, il n'avait pas pu se défendre efficacement, et sans l'intervention de Naruto… Gaara avait observé l'altercation de loin- Naruto était parfaitement capable de vaincre ses minables sans son aide- jusqu'à ce que les ANBU de Kumo ne crachent leur haine pour les jinchuuriki.

Est-ce qu'inconsciemment, ils l'avaient tous sentis ? Gaara, Naruto, Ryoma… Ichibi, Kyuubi et Rokubi. Le Tanuki, le Renard et la Belette, disait Subaru, ce qui avait poussé Gaara à le surnommer le « clebs ». Quoiqu'il en soit, Gaara s'était mêlé aux combats et depuis lors, Ryoma, Naruto et lui avaient été amis, frères et plus que cela encore. Le Kazekage n'avait rien éprouvé d'aussi fort lorsqu'ils avaient rencontré les autres réceptacles, même si l'impression de lien était présente.

- Yugito quittera l'escorte à Suna, décida Ryoma, sortant Gaara de ses souvenirs. Elle rejoindra Ran et Hach…

Le Kazekage avait complètement oublié que la jinchuuriki de Nibi était la garde personnelle de Ryoma pendant le tournoi chuunin, dissimulée sous son masque d'ANBU.

- Pas directement, conseilla Naruto. Si Hidan et Kakuzu sont déjà sur sa piste… Pour l'instant les seuls jinchuuriki qu'Akatsuki n'a pas localisés, sont Gobi*, Rokubi* et Hachibi*. J'aimerai qu'ils continuent à chercher du côté de Numa* et Yuuki-no-Kuni*...

- Elle n'a qu'à rester à Suna un moment, proposa le Kazekage.

Il se renversa sur ses coudes et observa les étoiles un instant. Comme son village avait déjà était attaqué et n'offrait plus aucun intérêt aux yeux de leurs ennemis, Suna était devenu le cœur de la mécanique du plan de Naruto. Depuis des années il entraînait Kankurô à gérer le village sans lui. Il sera nécessaire qu'il parte pour la suite de leur projet, mais il était encore trop tôt…

- Qu'est ce que tu vas dire à Tsunade-dono ? Demanda t-il à Naruto.

Ce dernier poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, les yeux fixés au ciel. Il savait exactement à quoi Gaara faisait allusion.

- Le minimum, je suppose… Je vais juste lui parler de Kiyomaro, Kaname et Subaru.

- Alors ne prononce jamais le nom de famille du clebs, avertit Gaara.

- Quand nous avons signé l'alliance avec Konoha, nous avons aussi échangé nos Bingo Books, pour les mettre à jour, expliqua Ryoma. J'ai eu la curiosité de jeter un œil et les Kuryan sont des criminels de rang S à Konoha, comme à Suna ou Kumo.

Naruto se mit en colère.

- Ne peux-tu rien y faire ? Demanda t-il en se retournant sur le ventre pour fixer le Kazekage.

- C'est une décision du Conseil des Cinq Kage, je ne peux pas l'annuler, même si la proposition est venue de Suna.

- Nous essayerons de caser le cas Kuryan à l'ordre du jour du prochain Conseil, l'apaisa Ryoma. Après tout, Subaru fait parti du plan.

Naruto reprit sa position antérieure, la rage au cœur. Le sort de Subaru était aussi enviable que celui d'un jinchuuriki : exploités et recherchés pour leur puissance mais vilipendés, haïs, rejetés et craints pour les mêmes raisons. Les villages cachés tiraient leur influence et leur pouvoir d'êtres comme eux et les utilisaient à leur gré, comme on déplace les pièces sur un goban*. Et quand ils n'en avaient plus besoin, ou quand la peur devenait la plus forte… :

Les Kuryan exterminés parce que trop dangereux… Les Uchiwa parce que trop puissants… Le pays du tourbillon et ses habitants rayés de la carte… Les jinchuuriki sacrifiés et honnis pour tout remerciement… et ça ne finirait jamais… La course à la suprématie broyait les vies et les êtres au nom du plus grand bien, et justifiait tout. Les paroles de Nagato lui revenaient en tête… et leurs conséquences. Naruto n'avait toujours aucune idée de comment il allait tenir sa promesse. Qui veut la paix prépare la guerre, disait un vieil adage. Mais la victoire suffisait-elle ?

Sa rencontre avec Nagato était le secret qu'il lui coutait le plus de garder. Ne pas pouvoir dire à personne qu'il avait vengé la mort de Jiraya et ce qu'il avait appris. Mais trop de choses dépendaient de son silence…

- Encore faut-il que nous réussissions à provoquer une telle réunion, remarquait Gaara en parlant du Conseil des Kage. Dans l'état actuel des choses, nous n'avons aucun motif de le faire. Il ne nous reste qu'à attendre qu'Akatsuki commette un faux pas, ou bien ne cause d'importants dégâts…

- Comme Kumo, par exemple, dit Ryoma en cherchant le regard de Naruto. Peu être que je ne devrais pas éloigner Yugito…

- Peut être, concéda t-il lentement.

- Si Akatsuki devait attaquer Kumo, ils sauront qu'en plus de Nibi, le village abrite un autre jinchuuriki, protesta Gaara.

- Ça ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi, dit Naruto. Mais nous devons laisser l'Akatsuki avancer encore quelques pions. Si nous mettons les choses en place trop tôt, nous perdrons l'avantage.

- De toute façon, le plus difficile est de trouver un prétexte sérieux, réfléchit Ryoma. Parce qu'une fois les Kage réunis, il ne nous reste plus qu'à convaincre le Tsuchikage*…

- Et le Mizukage*, rappela Gaara.

- S'il y a un Mizukage en ce moment à Kiri*.

- Et s'il n'est pas sous le contrôle de Mad…

Mais Naruto empêcha Gaara de finir sa phrase en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

- Ne prononce pas son nom ici !

- Superstitieux ? interrogea Ryoma.

- Non, c'est… Ne le dites pas, c'est tout.

Naruto n'avait pas de raison réelle à son geste. Une intuition, simplement. Déjà, ils n'avaient que trop prononcé le nom d'Itachi. Dans ce village, toutes les feuilles ont des oreilles, se rappela t-il, et elles sont entraînées à se focaliser sur des mots-clés comme les noms des nukenin. Les deux autres comprirent au bref regard que leur ami jeta autour de lui pour vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls- et c'était heureusement le cas- qu'il redoutait les oreilles indiscrètes.

- Encore une fois, reprit Ryoma, tout ce que nous savons de Kiri, nous viens de l'_Autre_…

- Ne recommence pas, Ryo…

- Et à propos d'Ake Sen'puu* ? Intervint Gaara prestement pour éviter un autre argument. Il a acquit une certaine réputation ces dernières années. Au point que les cinq grands Daimyô* s'y intéressent. Est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas provoquer ce Conseil ?

- Tu veux dire… faire en sorte que les Daimyo encouragent leur Kage à se réunir pour régler le problème Akatsuki ? Réfléchit Ryoma.

Gaara opina du chef.

- Il n'y aurait pas besoin de Kumo comme appât.

- Est-ce qu'il a autant d'influence ?

- Malheureusement, dit Naruto tout en réfléchissant au moyen de s'y prendre. Ça pourrait marcher…

- Qui aurait cru qu'Ake Sen'puu deviendrait la coqueluche des Daimyo quand tu as créé ton personnage d'Oinin* ? Se moqua Ryoma. Tu es le mec le plus imprévisible du monde !

- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment j'ai pu me mettre dans une telle situation, gémit Naruto en se rallongeant dans l'herbe, les mains sur le visage.

Ryoma ricana.

- En atterrissant à moitié nu dans la chambre de la fille unique du Seigneur du Fer, alors qu'elle se faisait enlever ? Proposa t-il.

Naruto se contenta de gémir.

- Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu étais aussi peu vêtu, dit Gaara.

- Subaru… Avoua Naruto, heureux que la pénombre dissimule ses joues rouges.

Gaara grimaça mais ne dit rien. Il tenta même d'ignorer la torsion de son estomac à la mention de Subaru et de ses « activités » avec Naruto. C'était la faute de cet idiot de Ryoma, avec ses insinuations… Il n'était _pas _jaloux ! … Non… ?

- Est-ce qu'elle veut toujours t'épouser ? Demanda le Raikage en se souvenant des lettres enflammées dont la belle en détresse avait inondé Naruto pendant des mois.

- J'espère bien que non ! J'ai déjà eu du mal à convaincre son père…

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire. En fait le Seigneur du Fer s'était montré aussi intéressé que sa fille, ce qui n'avait pas été sans mal pour Naruto, qui réussissait tout juste à s'échapper des griffes de l'une pour tomber dans celles de l'autre… En fait, sans Subaru, la situation aurait vraiment dégénérée.

- En parlant de mariage, qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à Tsunade pour Kiyo et Kam ? Demanda Gaara.

- Que leur mère est morte, rien d'autre.

- Tu devrais… essaya de conseiller Ryoma, mais Naruto le coupa :

- Je refuse de mentir, s'emporta t-il.

- Très bien !

Les mains levées en signe de reddition, Ryoma finit par se laisser tomber dans l'herbe à coté de Naruto. La répugnance de ce dernier à mentir à propos de ses enfants l'inquiétait un peu, quand une invention ou deux pouvaient fort facilement écarter toutes les questions que pourrait se poser Konoha. Mais « morte », aussi lapidaire soit l'explication, au moins n'était pas un mensonge. Et quoi de mieux qu'une vérité pour cacher un secret plus important ? Il aborda un autre sujet :

- Mis à part le problème Akatsuki, que vas-tu faire ici ?

- M'occuper des Racines pourries, lui répondit Naruto, sachant que ses amis comprendraient l'allusion à Danzô Shimura.

- Reste à savoir comment s'y prendre. T'as un espion là aussi ?

- En fait, oui…

- Putain, Kit' ! S'écria Ryoma avec un rire en roulant sur le coté pour le fixer. Est-ce que tu as encore beaucoup de joker ?

- Un certain nombre… Avoua Naruto avec un sourire de renard.

- C'est heureux que tu sois de notre coté et pas du leur, alors, remarqua Gaara.

- N'est-ce pas ?

- Tu as un plan ? Demanda le Raikage.

- Je ne pense pas pouvoir l'attaquer sur ce qu'il fait en ce moment. Son objectif est évidemment la place d'Hokage, même si je ne pense pas qu'il aille jusqu'à supprimer Tsunade. Mais je peux toujours le confondre sur ses actions passées…

Gaara et Ryoma réfléchirent un moment aux paroles de leur ami. Puis soudain, ils réalisèrent ce qu'il avait en tête. Ils se redressèrent tous les deux, clouant Naruto, allongé entre eux, de regards incrédules.

- Tu veux réhabiliter Itachi Uchiwa… souffla Ryoma, si bas que seuls ses amis l'entendirent.

Naruto se redressa sur ses coudes et planta ses yeux dans les siens avant de répondre d'un ton sans réplique :

- Oui c'est ce que je veux faire.

- C'est impossible ! Protesta Gaara en le renvoyant au sol d'une bourrade.

Lui aussi gardait sa voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure mais ça n'en rendait ses paroles que plus intenses. Il continua sur le même ton : « Il y a trop de personnes qui auraient à y perdre autant que Danzô si la vérité éclatait, tu vas te faire des ennemis puissants, si tu les provoques… »

- Nous verrons bien, coupa Naruto. Je ne suis pas stupide, je serai prudent. Mais je ne renoncerai pas.

A nouveau sa détermination rayonnait de lui comme un sortilège, accentuant le poids de ses paroles comme si elles devenaient prophétiques sous son souffle. Il n'y avait rien qu'ils puissent faire pour le détourner, il n'y aurait donc qu'à l'aider… Ryoma se rallongea avec un soupir fataliste mais le Kazekage ne pouvait faire taire son pressentiment.

- Tu fais ça pour Sasuke, affirma t-il calmement.

Les yeux de Gaara plantés dans les siens le défiaient de mentir et Naruto ravala la protestation instinctive qu'il faillit émettre.

- Crois-tu que ça changera quoique ce soit ? Insista le Kazekage.

Il détourna la tête pour fuir son regard. Peut être à cause de leur ressemblance physique, il lui avait semblé un instant que Gaara, comme Subaru, pouvait lire le fond de son cœur sans faille.

_« Laisse-moi te prouver que j'ai changé… Ne me repousse pas…Laisse-moi une chance... »_

- Je ne sais pas… Souffla le jinchuuriki.

Gaara poussa lui aussi un soupir fataliste avant de reprendre sa place dans l'herbe. Ses doigts effleurèrent ceux de Naruto avant de s'y emmêler, soutient dérisoire. Maudit Uchiwa…

* * *

**LEXIQUE :**

**Ake Sen'puu** : littéralement "tornade écarlate, rouge sang". Surnom de Naruto en tant qu'Oinin.

**Ame-Gakure-no-Sato** : "village caché de la Pluie".

**Bijuu** : "démon".

**Daimyô** : "seigneur", dirigeant d'un pays. Peu aussi s'écrire Daimyou.

**Gamatatsu** : c'est une invocation, un crapaud, fils de Gamabunta (le crapaud géant).

**Goban** : tablier sur lequel on joue au jeu de Go.

**Irezumi-no-jutsu** : Irezumi signifie tatouage, il s'agit donc d'un art ninja reposant sur les tatouages. Le seul clan à pratiquer cet art était le clan Kuryan dont il ne reste plus que Subaru. C'est une invention de ma part (tout comme le clan Kuryan) qui sera développée dans les chapitres suivants.

**Jinchuuriki** : "réceptacle".

**Mizukage** : "ombre de l'eau", chef du pays de l'eau, village caché de la Brume : Kiri.

**Nukenin** : ninja déserteur.

**Numa-no-Kuni** : "Pays des Marécages".

**Oinin** : "chasseur de déserteur".

**Sora-no-Kuni** : "Pays du Ciel".

**Tsuchikage** : "ombre de la terre", chef du pays de la Terre, village caché de la Roche : Iwa.

**Yuuki-no-Kuni** : "Pays de la Neige".

* * *

**Les noms des bijuu et leur apparence - Les noms en gras sont les réceptacles du canon, les autres sont des OC. Ils sont placés dans l'ordre :**

Ichibi = Shukaku - Tanuki : **Gaara.**

Nibi = Nekomata - Chat : **Yugito Nii.**

Sanbi = Isonade - Tortue : **pas de réceptacle**.

Yonbi = Sokou - Coq : **Roushi.**

Gobi = Houkou - Chien.

Rokubi =Raijuu - Belette : Ryoma Inazuma.

Nanabi = Mujina - Blaireau : Takumi.

Hachibi = Hachimata - Serpent.

Kyuubi - Renard : **Naruto.**

Je rappelle ici que je tiens ma source de _The World of Naruto_, et plus particulièrement de son dossier sur les Bijuu & leurs hôtes. J'ai établi mon scénario avant que Kishimoto n'entame le sujet des bijuu dans le manga, par conséquent certains détails diffèrent.

* * *

**Le mot de la fin :**

Le prochain chapitre est au trois quart rédigé, il sera donc là courant novembre. Je vous dis donc à bien(plus)tôt que la dernière fois. Merci de m'avoir lu ^^

See'

**°°O°O°°**


	9. Certains se trouvent

**DISCLAIMER** : Aucun personnage du manga de Masashi Kishimoto ne m'appartient, les autres sont à moi.

**Paring** : NaruSasu et Kakashi/Iruka avec un soupçon de Shizune/Tsunade (c'est un peu comme le Neji/Sasuke : ça s'invite sous ma plume à mon insu mais ça n'est pas prévu au scénario.)

**Rating** : T pour ce chapitre.

**Spoilers** : Oui (sources : Capitaine Naruto)

**Note **:

**(1)** Les personnages sont OOC. Mais j'essaye de conserver les bases.

**(2)** J'ai également pris quelques libertés avec le scénario original

**(3) **Les mots suivis d'une* figurent dans le lexique en fin de chapitre.

_**Ce chapitre non plus n'est pas bêtalecté, je vous prie donc de m'excuser pour les fautes qui m'auront échappées. Il sera remplacé dès que possible.**_

_**Je voulais aussi remercier mes reviewers, dont les anonymes : Sala, Nathalie... et Ichiix (pas inconnue pour moi, petit poisson du bocal ^^).**_

_**Résumé chapitre 8 :**_Après ses retrouvailles avec Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara et Ryoma se rendent sur le Mont Hokage où ils finissent par attirer l'attention de quelques ANBU qui les prennent en chasse. Après s'en être débarassés, les trois amis discutent de leurs plans pour lutter contre la menace Akatsuki.

* * *

**CHAPITRE NEUVIEME : Certains se trouvent… **

* * *

**Konoha Gakure no Sato - Hi-no-Kuni (Village caché des Feuilles - Pays du Feu)**

_Le lendemain de la finale du tournoi chuunin…_

La porte du bureau de l'Hokage claqua violemment contre le mur. Tsunade franchit le seuil et referma le battant avec la même force inutile… mais libératrice. Il n'était pas encore neuf heures du matin et elle avait déjà envie d'un verre, histoire d'apaiser ses nerfs. Quelle bande de…

La Godaime se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil avec un soupir excédé. Tout en maudissant les empêcheurs de tourner en rond sous son souffle, elle ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau. Elle en sortit des piles de parchemins qu'elle posa maladroitement sur le bureau, fit sauter le double fond pour en sortir une bouteille de saké et une coupe… qu'elle vida d'un trait sitôt remplie.

Bien sûr, vu leur attitude de ces dernières années, il était évident que des gens comme Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane ou Danzô Shimura, n'allaient pas rester muets face au retour de Naruto. Mais d'ordinaire, ils prenaient le temps de fourbir leurs arguments avant de se lancer à l'attaque. Visiblement, ils ne s'attendaient pas à « l'effet Uzumaki » et ils paniquaient.

La veille, les délibérations le concernant n'avaient pas pris trente secondes : il avait tant ébloui spectateurs et jurés que l'atmosphère dans la salle vibrait comme celle de l'arène. Le jury ne tarissait pas d'éloges à son égard, presque comme envouté par le combat. Mitokado, Utatane et Shimura avaient bien tenté d'étouffer leur enthousiasme mais leurs insinuations avaient été balayées d'un geste : l'immaturité de Naruto ? Son côté imprévisible ? Son irrespect de l'autorité ? Etait-il vraiment souhaitable de lui donner l'occasion d'influencer de jeunes shinobi ? Ils parlaient dans le vide.

Suna avait affirmé sa totale confiance, Kumo son admiration, et ceux de Konoha reprochèrent aux conseillers d'être trop tatillons, ce qu'aucun d'eux n'apprécia. Restait l'argument que le trio de mécontents ne pouvait pas aborder à cette délibération. Leurs regards froids étaient allés chercher celui de Tsunade par-dessus l'assemblée : « Jinchuuriki* », disaient leurs yeux. Mais Naruto n'avait utilisé Kyuubi à aucun moment. Pire, le prestige de sa victoire au tournoi en faisait une vitrine de choix pour le village et ils auraient du mal à lutter contre les impératifs économiques. Et contre l'évidence : Naruto était revenu à Konoha avec des arguments convainquant.

L'hiraishin-no-jutsu* et le senjutsu* étaient des techniques de rang S qui avaient contribuées à la suprématie de Konoha en leur temps et permis d'assoir le village parmi les cinq puissances de ce monde. Elles avaient disparu avec les morts de Minato Namikaze puis de Jiraya, et Naruto, par leur maitrise, s'affirmait leur héritier. A plus d'un titre… Tsunade remplit et vida une deuxième coupe, avant de tout ranger à nouveau dans le double fond et de refermer le tiroir. La pile de papier tangua dangereusement sur le bureau avant de s'effondrer, mais la sannin ne le vit pas. Elle avait fait pivoter son siège pour pouvoir regarder par la fenêtre et comme toujours, la vue sur le village l'apaisa.

Quoiqu'il en soit, les conseillers et leur clique cherchaient visiblement à neutraliser Naruto et Tsunade allait se faire un plaisir de leur rappeler les impératifs auxquels était tenu Konoha. Pour ce qui la concernait, Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, et surtout, Danzô Shimura, pouvaient aller au diable ! Elle était plus que prête à se battre. Après toutes ces années à attendre le retour de Naruto, à ébaucher des plans dans le vide… Il était temps, enfin, et la Godaime attendait ses/leurs détracteurs de pieds fermes !

Shizune choisit ce moment là pour entrer discrètement dans le bureau, Ton-Ton trottinant sur ses talons. Bien que le saké ait disparu dans sa cachette habituelle, son parfum flottait encore dans la pièce. La jeune femme alla ouvrir la fenêtre derrière la sannin*, puis lança distraitement un bonbon à la menthe sur le sous-main avant de se percher sur le rebord du bureau en repoussant simplement la pile de papiers sur le côté.

- Est-ce qu'ils vont revenir à la charge aujourd'hui ? Demanda t-elle.

Du bout des doigts, elle replaça doucement une des mèches de Tsunade derrière son oreille. Elle se permettait rarement ce genre de gestes, hors du sanctuaire de leur chambre. La Godaime ne put retenir un frisson.

- Aujourd'hui ou demain, concéda t-elle en gobant la sucrerie. Mais j'ai besoin de parler à Naruto avant de les recevoir.

- Quand ?

- Il sera là d'ici deux heures.

Le silence retomba entre elles. Shizune alla pêcher une main de Tsunade. Elle retourna sa paume vers le haut et y glissa ses doigts. Ceux de Tsunade se refermèrent brusquement sur les siens. Et serrèrent. Elles se fixèrent, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Quelques heures plus tôt, juste après la fin de son service de nuit à l'hôpital, Shizune avait accompagné Tsunade aux portes de Konoha où les escortes des Kage avaient commencées à se rassembler en vue de leur départ. La tension était bizarrement répartie sur les lieux.

Du coté de ceux de Kumo, l'ANBU chargée de la protection du Raikage surveillait attentivement Kagetora. Le dernier adversaire de Naruto pendant le tournoi souffrait d'une affreuse gueule de bois, à laquelle s'ajoutaient ses côtes cassées, la colère d'avoir perdu et la honte de s'être donné en spectacle devant son Raikage la veille au soir. Sa mine sombre et renfrognée n'invitait guère à la légèreté.

A ses cotés, son coéquipier Kai Denki, nouvellement promu chuunin, ignorait résolument la mauvaise humeur du prodige de Kumo et cachait à peine l'air captivé qui lui inspirait l'une des élèves de Gaara, Yoru Morino*, avec son air de lutin sautillant. Mais cette dernière n'y prêtait absolument pas garde, occupée à discuter avec son coéquipier Sora dont les cheveux bleu électrique se dressaient en mèches anarchiques dans les premiers rayons du soleil, pendant que Kuroe recevait les félicitations de Temari pour sa promotion, les joues presque aussi rouges que sa myriade de tresses.

Ni les uns, ni les autres, ne semblaient s'inquiéter de l'absence de leurs Kage. Ce qui n'était pas le cas des gens de Konoha. De _certains_ d'entre eux, au moins. Tsunade était venue saluer ses hôtes avant leur départ, accompagnée par quelques membres du Conseil de Konoha, parmi lesquels Hiashi Hyuuga, le chef du clan Nara… et les inévitables Homura Mitokado et Koharu Utatane. Ces deux derniers s'étaient incrustés un peu plus tôt et comme Tsunade n'avait aucune raison de les rejeter, ils l'avaient donc accompagnée et Shizune avait suivi, en dépit de sa fatigue : elle ne savait que trop bien l'effet dévastateur des deux conseillers sur les nerfs de son amante.

Mais ce qui ne devait être qu'une formalité, l'histoire de quelques minutes, jusqu'au départ de leurs nouveaux alliés, se prolongea. Au bout d'une demi-heure, alors que Mitokado pestait depuis déjà vingt minutes, Utatane envoya quelques ninjas à la recherche du Raikage et du Kazekage, malgré les protestations de Tsunade. Une autre demi-heure s'écoula. Les chefs de clan Hyuuga et Nara étaient retournés à leurs obligations après avoir chargé les escortes de messages à l'intention des retardataires. La suite de l'Hokage était désormais réduite au deux vieux conseillers, ce qui donnait à la Godaime un air sévère et pincé assez peu seyant. Les ninjas envoyés en éclaireurs revinrent enfin, mais bredouilles. Cependant avant que quiconque ne commente, la voix de Sora s'éleva :

- Les voilà !

Son bras tendu désignait un point droit devant que les autres suivirent du regard. Au fond de la rue, Gaara, Ryoma et Naruto avançaient sans se presser. L'écho de leurs voix les précédait dans le village. C'était un spectacle tout à fait étonnant. Jamais personne n'avait vu à Gaara un air aussi normal et accessible. Quand au Raikage, il avait restreint ses jérémiades à ses homologues ou Shizune, et les membres du Conseil de Konoha n'en avait vu que le coté sérieux et politique. Les masques tombés, ne restaient plus que des jeunes hommes rieurs, si absorbés par leur amitié que le monde au dehors en était oublié. Le bras musclé et tatoué du Raikage enroulé fermement autour des épaules de Naruto et le rire de Gaara mêlé aux leurs… La visible complicité des trois hommes laissa les deux conseillers de Konoha sans voix.

- Que fait Uzumaki avec eux ? Grogna Homura entre ses dents.

- Il salut ses amis, répondit calmement Tsunade sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Ses amis ? Intervint Koharu à voix basse mais imprégnée de mépris. Ce sont nos alliés, des Kage, pas de vulgaires ninjas ! Il n'a pas à se mêler de politi...

- Il suffit ! Siffla Tsunade.

Shizune n'avait pas besoin d'échanger un regard avec elle pour savoir qu'elle était aussi surprise qu'elle par l'entrée en matière des deux anciens coéquipiers du Sandaime. L'hostilité, le dénigrement, étaient des tactiques qu'ils employaient usuellement dans l'ombre, en sous-main, ils ne les exposaient pas comme des bandeaux frontaux aux armes de leur perfidie… Si la sannin ne parvenait pas à les neutraliser rapidement, ils allaient rendre la situation irrespirable dans les mois à venir…

Gaara et Ryoma semblaient avoir perçus leurs dernières paroles car leurs regards effleurèrent leur groupe, s'attardant sur les conseillers avec des expressions peu amènes. Que ce soit le visible déplaisir de leurs alliés ou la prudence, Mitokado et Utatane s'inclinèrent.

- Pour l'instant seulement, Hokage-sama, murmura Homura.

- Nous en reparlerons plus tard, confirma Koharu.

- Ou pas, déclara Tsunade du tac au tac.

Ils s'affrontèrent tous les trois du regard. Malgré sa colère, la Godaime n'en laissait rien transparaitre, ni dans sa posture, ni dans ses expressions. Elle n'allait certainement pas se laisser intimider par eux, et encore moins en public. Finalement les conseiller cédèrent et, avec un salut des plus secs, s'en retournèrent à leurs affaires. Gaara et Ryoma s'approchèrent alors pour saluer Tsunade, pendant que Naruto faisait ses adieux aux ninjas de Suna et Kumo. Kai et Kagetora se contentèrent d'un signe de tête. Le premier parce qu'il était visiblement impressionné par le blond, le second parce qu'il ne voulait plus faire d'impairs avec l'homme que son Raikage appelait un « frère ». Mais ceux du sable s'inclinèrent comme un seul homme :

- Ce fut un honneur, Naruto-sama, déclamèrent-ils en chœur.

Leur parfaite synchronisation n'empêchait pas le respect et l'affection qu'ils éprouvaient de filtrer dans leurs voix.

- Honneur partagé, leur répondit ce dernier en les saluant de même.

« _Naruto semble avoir passé bien plus de temps à Suna, ces quatre dernières années, que ne le laissaient entendre les rapports de Gaara à Tsunade, »_ avait constaté Shizune.

Puis Ryoma et l'ANBU chargée de sa sécurité cognèrent leurs poings contre celui de Naruto et Shizune s'était dit que ce qui valait pour Suna, valait certainement pour Kumo... Jamais Naruto n'avait dégagé une telle impression d'harmonie avec ses amis d'enfance. Pour Shizune, ses relations avec les deux Kage respiraient la confiance, l'entente profonde, l'accord parfait qu'on ne rencontre qu'une fois, quand on en a la chance, et après lequel plus rien ne saurait être aussi intense ou parfait.

Avec un dernier salut à Tsunade et un sourire, le Raikage fit signe aux siens et ils franchirent les portes. Après avoir salué sa sœur qui resterait à Konoha encore quelques mois, Gaara se tourna face à Naruto. Les deux amis se fixèrent en silence. Il n'y avait besoin d'aucun mot entre eux pour les comprendre. Shizune sentit parfaitement le courant d'amitié et sa force, circuler entre leurs corps comme une énergie tangible. Naruto et lui échangèrent quelques mots, trop bas pour que Shizune ou Tsunade puissent les saisir.

Puis le Kazekage tendit son poing en silence et Naruto le frappa du sien. Sur un geste bref du roux, les ninjas de Suna disparurent à leur tour et ne restèrent plus devant les portes du village que Naruto, Tsunade et Shizune, laquelle s'éloigna pour les laisser en tête à tête.

Elle était envahie d'une impression étrange. Il y avait cette sorte d'aura autour de Naruto, seulement occasionnelle quand il était plus jeune, mais qui désormais semblait constamment présente… quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec Kyuubi… Hier, dans l'arène, il n'avait rien eu d'un jinchuuriki incontrôlable mais tout d'un shinobi extraordinairement doué et c'était justement, ce que certains membres du Conseil de Konoha ne lui pardonneraient pas : ne pas agir comme le monstre prisonnier de ses entrailles, les empêchant ainsi de justifier leur haine.

Quand elle se retourna, la Godaime n'était plus en vue et Naruto lui adressait un bref signe de la main avant de disparaitre dans un tourbillon de feuilles.

- Est-ce que la situation est à ce point, mauvaise ? Interrogea doucement Shizune revenant à l'instant présent.

Elle s'inquiétait pour le jinchuuriki mais surtout pour Tsunade et ce quelle serait obligée de faire pour le protéger des manœuvres de Danzô & Co. La sannin caressa la main qu'elle tenait toujours et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser, avant de la lâcher et de se renverser dans son fauteuil.

Les rougeurs jetées sur les joues de Shizune par la surprise lui tirèrent un sourire. Elle était peu démonstrative et chacune de ses initiatives faisait ressortir la timidité de Shizune. Timidité dont elle se débarrassait rapidement, et en guise de représailles, elle… Son ancienne apprentie se pencha en avant et saisissant le vêtement de Tsunade par le col, s'en servit pour tracter son amante jusqu'à elle.

La Godaime se laissa manœuvrer sans quitter son fauteuil jusqu'à glisser entre les jambes de Shizune toujours assisse sur son bureau. Cette dernière encadra son visage entre ses mains avant de prendre ses lèvres. Comme à chaque fois, Tsunade se laissa fondre dans l'étreinte, laissant les commandes à Shizune dont elle sentait le cœur, sous sa main, battre au même rythme effréné que le sien. Un grognement réclama leur attention. Elles se séparèrent à regret, front contre front quelques secondes, reprenant leur souffle.

- Non, la situation n'est pas si mauvaise, concéda finalement Tsunade se penchant à terre pour saisir Ton-Ton dans ses bras. Ils n'ont aucun moyen de contrer mes décisions concernant Naruto. Et je vais veiller à ce qu'ils n'aient jamais un tel pouvoir…

Installé sur ses genoux, le cochon grogna son approbation.

**°°O°O°°**

Le soleil entrait à flot dans la chambre. A cause des volets mal fermés, les rayons tombaient pile sur la moitié du lit où gisait Iruka. Il s'éveilla avec la sensation qu'on glissait des aiguilles acérées dans ses globes oculaires, en rythme avec la migraine qui martelait ses tempes. Il gémit, éblouit même au travers de ses paupières verrouillées, les mains plaquées contre son crâne pour empêcher sa cervelle de se répandre sur le matelas.

« _Trop d'alcool_ », fut sa première pensée.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant bu. Mais l'euphorie diffuse qu'il ressentait depuis le retour de Naruto et qu'il avait dû contenir jusqu'à la veille, avait simplement éclatée dès le masque de Ren tombé. Et puis il y avait eu le combat, le talent de Naruto, la foule en délire, impressionnée, admirative, conquise… et la présence permanente de Kakashi à ses cotés… Sa main oubliée dans la sienne pendant le tournoi… La voix de Kakashi dans le creux de son oreille pendant la fête pour se faire entendre malgré le bruit…

Il avait flotté sur un nuage toute la journée, puis toute la nuit, où il avait bu plus que de coutume pour tenter de dissiper le trouble induit par le ninja copieur qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Beaucoup trop malade encore pour songer à bouger, Iruka replia lentement un bras sur ses yeux pour les protéger de la lumière.

Kakashi…

Depuis quand ressentait-il cette attirance ? Il était incapable de répondre avec exactitude. Et puis quelle importance ? A l'instant où il avait réalisé ses sentiments, l'année précédente, il avait également eu conscience de les éprouver depuis longtemps. Les choses s'étaient simplement imposées d'elles mêmes. Mais s'il ne savait pas depuis _quand_, il se souvenait parfaitement du jour _où_ il avait compris…

Dans la semaine suivant les funérailles de Jiraya-sama, Kakashi était passé le voir à la fin de sa classe. Il avait pris l'habitude de le faire quand il n'était pas en mission, depuis le départ de Naruto. Comme toutes les autres fois, ils avaient discuté de choses et d'autres pendant que l'enseignant rangeait la salle, mais l'ambiance était différente, empreinte de la gravité que le récent deuil du village semblait jeter sur tous, y compris Kakashi : depuis qu'était tombée la nouvelle, il n'était pas arrivé en retard une seule fois…

Suivant leur coutume, ils avaient pris le chemin de la maison d'Iruka et arrivés là, s'étaient installés sur l'étroite terrasse de sa cuisine, ouverte sur un petit jardin, pour siroter un verre. Kakashi était anormalement silencieux, les yeux au fond de sa coupe de saké. Iruka savait parfaitement ce qui occupait ses pensées : la mort de Jiraya bien sûr… et Naruto, absent depuis cinq ans maintenant, que même ce drame n'avait pas fait reparaitre au village. L'enseignant s'était alors ingénié à effacer l'air sombre qui imprégnait les traits de son compagnon en évoquant les différentes bêtises de ses élèves.

Mais comme souvent, et d'autant plus ces derniers jours puisque son souvenir était si intimement lié avec celui du défunt, ils finirent par évoquer Naruto. Iruka lui rappela le jour où le garçon avait « redécoré » le Mont Hokage à sa façon. Ce souvenir convertit le sourire de plus en plus franc qu'avaient amené les anecdotes de l'enseignant, en une franche hilarité. Le rire de Kakashi l'avait comme foudroyé. Il venait de lui voler son souffle, d'assécher sa bouche et d'emballer son cœur, en un seul mouvement. Brusquement les pièces d'un puzzle dont il n'avait pas même conscience une seconde auparavant, venaient de s'assembler. Et l'évidence était aussi nette et tranchante que du cristal : il était amoureux.

Le simple souvenir de cet instant suffit à affoler son cœur, comme ce jour là.

Amoureux.

Et muet, comme il se doit quand l'objet de votre affection est votre seul ami quand de votre dissimulation dépend le peu de bonheur réel de votre vie. A la seule idée que Kakashi puisse découvrir ses sentiments pour lui, Iruka se sentait envahi de terreur.

Le soleil était trop fort. Sa migraine semblait aller en s'empirant. Il devait se lever, prendre un médicament, un bon déjeuner et une douche, pas nécessairement dans cet ordre. Savoir si Naruto était rentré. Iruka roula sur le coté pour fuir la lumière… et heurta le corps allongé près de lui. Avant que le choc ne se soit assez dissipé pour lui permettre de réagir, deux bras se refermèrent sur lui. L'enseignant se retrouva plaqué contre un torse nu, indéniablement masculin, tandis que le visage de l'homme s'enfouissait dans le creux de son cou.

- … fuiras plus… Souffla la voix pleine de sommeil contre sa peau qui se couvrit de chair de poule.

Le cœur d'Iruka battait comme un tambour. Cette odeur… impossible à confondre, surtout pour lui… Kakashi ! Mais comment… ? Paniqué, il poussa sur ses bras pour se dégager de son étreinte, avant de se figer. La main de son compagnon remontait lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, faisant trembler Iruka jusqu'à la moelle. Il sentit les doigts forts se nouer sur sa nuque. Un gémissement aphone trembla dans sa gorge en réponse. Et la voix, toujours endormie, fit éclore son prénom comme un soupir :

- Iruka…

Ce fut comme un électrochoc : Iruka s'éjecta du lit comme un diable de sa boite, et sans même prendre la peine de réfléchir, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée, remonta le couloir en courant et s'enferma à double tour dans la salle de bain. Une fois le verrou passé, il resta une longue minute à le fixer stupidement, l'esprit vide, la respiration erratique. Son cœur battait à toute allure, et sa migraine de même, mais il ne sentait pas la douleur, uniquement la peur. Kakashi. Dans son lit. Ses mains sur lui. Sa voix. Kami-sama ! Comment était-il arrivé là ?

« _Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?_ »

Sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il faisait, Iruka se glissa sous la douche et ouvrit le robinet. L'eau froide se déversa sur lui en lui arrachant un cri, mais il se sentit un peu plus réveillé. Sa panique reflua lentement... et ses hormones avec elle. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'affoler. Kakashi dormait à poings fermés et ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Enfin, peut être qu'il l'avait réveillé en quittant précipitamment la chambre… Peu importe. Ils étaient rentrés souls de la fête et s'étaient effondrés sur son lit, rien de plus. Deux amis pouvaient forts bien vivre ce genre de situation sans qu'il en résulte une quelconque ambigüité. Oui, voilà. Pas de problème. Aucune raison de paniquer.

Rasséréné par son chemin de pensées, Iruka ouvrit l'eau chaude et entreprit de se débarrasser de son bas de pyjamas plein d'eau avant de se savonner, occultant de ce fait qu'avant de s'endormir, ils avaient trouvés l'énergie de se dévêtir, ou le fait que Kakashi ait gémit son nom dans son sommeil…

Quand il eut fini sa douche, il constata qu'il n'avait pas de vêtements de rechange. Avec un grognement, il s'enroula dans une serviette et déverrouilla la porte. L'oreille aux aguets, il resta un instant hésitant sur le seuil, mais aucun bruit ne trahissait le réveil de son invité ou la présence de Naruto. Il se lança alors dans le couloir.

La chambre du jinchuuriki faisait face à la sienne. La porte ouverte laissait entrevoir le lit vide et non défait. Où qu'il se soit rendu après avoir quitté la fête avec les deux Kage, il n'était pas encore rentré. Dans sa chambre, Kakashi semblait toujours endormi, son torse nu strié par les ombres du seul volet rabattu. Iruka se glissa silencieusement jusqu'à la commode placée contre le mur à gauche de la porte et se saisit rapidement de quelques vêtements au hasard, sans quitter le lit des yeux -comme si un animal sauvage et affamé risquait d'en sortir pour l'attaquer !- avant de battre en retraite vers la salle de bain en se maudissant pour sa stupidité.

Un fois habillé, il descendit dans la cuisine. La maison d'Iruka lui venait de ses parents. Elle était trop grande pour un célibataire mais l'enseignant l'entretenait avec le même soin qu'y avaient apporté ses ancêtres avant lui. C'était une demeure calme et accueillante, habillée de couleurs claires et meublée avec goût. Au rez-de-chaussée le salon et au fond, la cuisine qui s'ouvrait sur un petit jardin avec une terrasse étroite. A l'étage, trois chambres dont l'une, attenante à la sienne, transformée en bureau-bibliothèque, une salle de bain et les sanitaires.

Il venait à peine de sortir de quoi faire du café des placards de la cuisine et de jeter une aspirine dans un verre d'eau, que le bruit de pas dans l'escalier faillit lui faire lâcher les tasses. Il s'efforça au calme en s'absorbant plus que nécessaire dans ses préparatifs.

- Ohayo*, dit Kakashi en se laissant choir sur une chaise à la table de la cuisine.

- Ohayo, répondit Iruka sans se retourner.

Il sentait le regard de Kakashi sur son dos et maudit sa nervosité. Il alluma la cafetière d'une main tremblante.

« _Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter_ » Se répéta t-il avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de faire face à son ami.

Ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement dans les siens et y restèrent quelques secondes, incapables de se détourner comme d'interpréter l'expression étrange du regard vairon. Le cœur d'Iruka accéléra l'allure, il sentit ses joues rosir sans raison. Kakashi fit mine de se lever, ouvrit la bouche pour parler et Iruka sentit la panique l'envahir à nouveau, tandis qu'il cherchait désespérément comment dissiper la drôle d'atmosphère entre eux et ramener les choses sur un terrain plus familier. Soudain, le bruit de la porte d'entrée vint à son secours, coupant Kakashi dans son élan -quelque soit cet élan- et Iruka laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, ignorant soigneusement la part infime de lui-même, déçue de l'interruption.

**°°O°O°°**

- Itai* ! Itaaii ! Itaaiiii !

Le poignet tordu proche du point de rupture, le ninja essayait d'échapper à la prise d'airain de son (bourreau) médecin. Il regrettait son geste impulsif, oh oui ! Il sentait ses os craquer et gémir sous la pression et se contorsionnait en vain pour soulager la douleur ou se libérer de cet étau.

- Je... ne… le… ferai… plus… (La torsion s'intensifia et son front se voila d'un nuage de sueur) GOMENNASAI* ! Supplia t-il.

Sakura le relâcha aussitôt. L'homme ramena son poignet meurtri contre son torse en sifflant de douleur.

- Vous m'avez cassé le bras ! Protesta t-il.

Penchée sur les meurtrissures du patient dans le lit voisin, la jeune fille ne releva même pas la tête pour lui répondre.

- Je peux l'amputer, si vous souffrez trop, dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation. Ou en parler à Tsunade-sama…

Son sourire en coin était à glacer le sang. L'autre secoua énergiquement la tête en signe de dénégation, mortellement pâle. Il avait complètement oublié ce _détail_. Dans la chambre d'hôpital, les quatre autres ANBU alités grimacèrent… En même temps, il fallait être inconscient, fou, voir suicidaire (ou, apparemment, avoir passé des heures suspendu et ficelé à une guirlande rescapée des fêtes d'Hina Matsuri*, comme leur collègue) pour oser tripoter l'élève de la princesse Tsunade !

Rien de plus trompeur que cette fine jeune fille aux formes généreuses et à la chevelure de cerisier en fleur : sa douceur apparente dissimulait une force brute capable de fendre le sol d'un seul coup de poing et ses sourires charmants n'étaient qu'une façade à son caractère violent. Nombre de ninjas pouvaient témoigner avoir vu la kunoichi, inquiète, frapper ses amis en les fustigeant pour leurs « imprudences », avant de les soigner… Elle n'était sucre et miel qu'avec ce bâtard d'Uchiwa !

Les similitudes avec Tsunade ne s'arrêtaient pas à leur poitrine avantageuse, leur tempérament volcanique ou leur puissance de frappe insensée : Sakura Haruno était devenue le meilleur médecin du village après l'Hokage et Shizune-san, surpassant même cette dernière dans certains domaines.

La jeune fille consulta les fiches médicales aux pieds des lits. Aucun d'eux ne présentait de blessures sérieuses. Mais en dehors d'un ANBU ficelé dans le fil en acier d'une fronde, les autres avaient tous été confrontés à une substance gluante inconnue qui avait pompé une bonne partie de leur chakra avant de s'évaporer, les laissant aussi faibles que des nouveau-nés. Deux des hommes portaient des traces de morsures : les chiens du clan Inuzuka appréciaient peu les invités surprises, surtout lorsqu'ils détruisaient la moitié de leur chenil sur leur passage. Les intrus qu'ils poursuivaient s'étaient avérés être des clones qui s'étaient dissipés rapidement, laissant les ANBU seuls face à la meute en colère, englués dans cette matière collante. Heureusement, la famille, alertée par le bruit, les avait rapidement tirés de là !

Sans raison valable, toute l'intuition de Sakura lui soufflait que Naruto était mêlé à l'incident. Certes, il avait quitté la fête encadré par les deux Kage et la jeune fille imaginait mal un des deux dignitaires agir comme un adolescent attardé et provoquer les ANBU du village au risque d'un incident diplomatique, alors que l'encre au bas du traité d'alliance n'était pas encore sèche. Mais d'un autre côté… cela ressemblait furieusement au genre de « folies » dans lesquelles Naruto pouvait vous entraîner à votre insu.

Toute à ses pensées, Sakura se mit inconsciemment à fredonner tout en quittant la chambre. Les ninjas échangèrent des coups d'œil prudents : une minute, elle était plus flippante qu'un akuma et prête à vous arracher un bras comme une aile à une mouche pour une main « égarée » sur sa fesse, et celle d'après, elle chantonnait, les yeux brillants et les lèvres ourlées d'un sourire rêveur… Son poignet malmené toujours serré contre lui, l'ANBU aux mains baladeuses se tapota la tempe de l'index en fixant ses collègues.

Sakura ne pensait déjà plus à eux. Même une centaine de patients aux doigts adipeux n'aurait pu la faire chuter du nuage de félicité d'où elle flottait depuis la veille.

« _Il est enfin_ _de retour. »_

Ces mots tournaient inlassablement dans sa tête, comme trois ans auparavant. Mais ils désignaient aujourd'hui un blond idiot devenu incroyablement sexy et plus le beau brun ténébreux qui faisait battre son cœur… Elle avait cru défaillir de joie quand Naruto s'était dressé sur le sable de l'arène… Les choses allaient pouvoir reprendre leur place et leurs vies, le fil naturel de leur trame. Bientôt ils reformeraient leur trio et ces six années écoulées, depuis le départ de Sasuke, ne seraient rapidement plus qu'un mauvais souvenir… Comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé…

« _Il est enfin_ _de retour. »_

C'était comme un charme, un talisman éclatant. Elle se sentait plus vivante que jamais auparavant, gonflée d'espoirs, la certitude des jours heureux à venir, chevillée au cœur. Indestructible. Oui, maintenant tout irait bien. Sasuke, comme avant, abandonnerait un peu de sa froideur au contact de Naruto, et si ce dernier la trouvait encore à son goût… Maintenant que leur baka de coéquipier était devenu sexy en diable, peut-être Sasuke se sentirait-il « menacé » et réaliserait enfin… Elle sentit ses joues rosir de plaisir et de honte à cette idée et eut un petit rire pour se moquer d'elle-même.

Les jours qui avaient suivis le retour de Sasuke au village avaient été un curieux mélange de joie et d'anxiété. La colère de certains membres du Conseil lui avait fait craindre sérieusement pour la vie de son ancien coéquipier. Malgré que Jiraya-sama soit intervenu en sa faveur, rien n'était joué. Elle avait été heureuse quand il avait été relaxé, mais ses années chez Orochimaru avaient marqué Sasuke. Il était plus sombre encore qu'avant, plus renfermé, plus méfiant et secret.

Elle avait dû s'imposer à lui, comme Neji, qui curieusement avait décidé de le soutenir dans sa réhabilitation. Sakura s'était efforcée d'aplanir les difficultés avec les autres shinobi de leur génération, notamment avec ceux qui avaient risqué leur vie en aidant Naruto à poursuivre les cinq ninjas d'Oto pour ramener Sasuke. Certains, comme Kiba ou Shikamaru, le mépriseraient toujours pour ses actions de l'époque.

Même Ino s'était montrée circonspecte, et la jeune fille s'était sentie un peu trahie que son amie renie si facilement les sentiments qu'elles éprouvaient pour l'Uchiwa depuis l'enfance. Elle n'avait pas compris non plus qu'Ino se soit défendue d'un simple : « _J'ai grandi et tu devrais en faire autant_ » pour toute justification. Leurs relations étaient restées tendues pendant quelques semaines mais ni l'une, ni l'autre, ne supportait longtemps d'être en froid. Elles s'étaient réconciliées et aujourd'hui, Ino admettait que le mea culpa de leur amour d'enfance semblait sincère. Mais au final, à ses yeux, tout cet incident n'avait servi qu'à faire la preuve qu'elle seule aimait véritablement Sasuke.

Sakura lui avait pardonné à l'instant où il avait franchit les portes de Konoha. Il était revenu de lui-même et cela seul, à ses yeux, prouvait qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'intention de trahir le village. Il s'était laissé aveugler par la haine et la vengeance, avant de se rendre compte de ses erreurs. Et il avait eu le courage de revenir, d'affronter ses pairs, d'admettre, par sa seule présence, les fautes qu'il avait commises. Cela suffisait à montrer l'homme d'honneur qu'il s'efforçait d'être.

Elle avait été son seul rempart (avec Neji) contre l'hostilité manifeste des autres le temps qu'elle dura. Mais Sasuke semblait indifférent à la colère ou à la haine qu'il pouvait inspirer. Comme à l'amour du reste, ou à l'amitié… Il feignait l'indifférence ou le désintérêt quand quelqu'un évoquait Naruto devant lui, pourtant, Sakura savait que Sasuke était au nombre des ninjas qui avaient tenté de convaincre Tsunade-sama de les laisser partir à la recherche de Naruto, quand ils avaient appris que son « échange » avec Temari était une couverture.

Avec elle, Sasuke était froid au début, puis poli mais distant. Il commençait à peine à baisser sa garde et elle espérait que le retour de Naruto allait précipiter sa réintégration, qu'il allait enfin se laisser aller à renouer avec eux, les liens d'amitié ébauchés avant sa désertion. Elle avait tout son temps pour lui faire comprendre l'amour qui pourrait exister entre eux si seulement il ouvrait un peu les yeux…

Une heure après le départ du jinchuuriki la veille, Shizune et Tsunade-sama avaient fait un crochet par la salle de la fête. Au vu de l'état de ses troupes imbibées d'alcool, l'Hokage, attendrie par le retour du ninja prodigue, leur avait accordé à tous une journée de repos le lendemain, afin qu'ils puissent cuver leur soirée en paix. Sakura s'était trouvée ainsi relevée de son tour de garde à l'hôpital. Cependant, l'excitation était telle, qu'elle n'avait pu dormir qu'un couple d'heure. Elle était descendue dans la cuisine familiale. Sur la table, sa mère avait laissé quelques gâteaux pour elle, enveloppés dans un linge, comme elle le faisait quand sa fille était de garde.

Sur une impulsion, elle avait saisi les pâtisseries, et décidé de retrouver Shizune à l'hôpital à la fin de son service de nuit. Autant être utile puisqu'elle ne pouvait se reposer. Mais à peine arrivée, les infirmières l'avaient prévenue de l'incident avec les cinq ANBU et elle avait décidé d'aller vérifier par elle-même si elle pouvait trouver des preuves à son intuition. Mais rien.

Alors elle retournait à l'accueil pour récupérer les biscuits et le thé qu'elle avait préparé, laissés aux soins des infirmières pendant son « enquête ». Quand ce fut fait, elle se mit en quête de Shizune.

**°°O°O°°**

Par les fenêtres du couloir orienté vers le levant, on pouvait voir le ciel encore enveloppé de nuit où surnageaient quelques étoiles, et une lumière pâle, à l'horizon, qui s'étendait doucement, comme une flaque d'encre solaire absorbé par un buvard céleste. Shizune contemplait le spectacle, les épaules voutées de fatigue. Entre l'organisation de l'examen chuunin et ses heures de permanence à l'hôpital, elle avait travaillé plus que de coutume ces dernières semaines. Et cela, sans compter le retour de Naruto.

Ces quinze derniers jours s'étaient avérés plein de surprises -avec en tête d'entre elles, l'affection fraternelle du Raikage (dont tout Konoha redoutait la rencontre à cause des conséquences qu'avait eu la dernière tentative d'alliance entre les deux villages**(1)**) pour _Ren _!- et la jeune femme doutait fortement que son amante ou les amis du jinchuuriki aient réellement anticipés l'ampleur des changements chez Naruto. Il y avait plus que son amitié avec Ryoma Inazuma, plus que sa maitrise de l'hiraishin-no-jutsu ou du mode ermite. Plus que son affirmation d'avoir maté Kyuubi. Elle-même l'avait peu connu avant qu'il ne quitte le village avec Jiraya mais justement, elle était moins soumise aux stéréotypes et aux étiquettes que lui collaient les uns et les autres.

Sur l'ordre de Tsunade, Iruka-san et Shizune s'étaient relayés auprès de Naruto pour lui permettre de s'entraîner et de se nourrir sans risquer de trahir sa présence avant le moment opportun. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à l'observer, à l'écouter parler… Si l'enfant qu'il avait été n'était pas complètement absent de sa personnalité, il avait gagné en maturité et en charisme d'une manière beaucoup plus profonde qu'en apparence.

Il souriait moins et différemment. Il y avait désormais un air de mystère dans ses sourires. Et ses yeux d'un violet hypnotique portaient, quand on parvenait à se défaire de leur charme, la trace d'une fêlure, l'empreinte ou la cicatrice d'une plaie profonde. Et parce qu'il avait demandé des nouvelles de tous sauf des _siennes_, Shizune savait que ce cilice se nommait Sasuke Uchiwa.

Après que Jiraya soit rentré à Konoha sans Naruto, il y a quatre ans, elle avait vu la relation des deux sannin s'épanouir, prendre doucement l'esquisse d'un flirt, d'un aveu silencieux. Mais ils dansaient sur cet air depuis l'enfance et aussi bien Jiraya que Tsunade, se méfiaient de leurs réactions, alors même qu'ils nouaient, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte sur l'instant, une histoire d'amour étrange.

Naruto, absent, leur servait de lien et de ciment, ou d'excuse pour éviter leurs sentiments. Ils s'unissaient dans leur culpabilité vis-à-vis du jinchuuriki : ses parents, qu'ils avaient connus mieux que beaucoup de ninjas encore en vie et dont ils ne lui avaient jamais parlé le laissant à sa solitude, à son isolement, orphelin en butte à la haine et à la bêtise, sans autre soutien que celui d'Iruka-san et plus tard, de Kakashi Hatake. Tout cela parce que chacun avait préféré quitter le village pour panser ses plaies, qu'elles se nomment Dan ou Orochimaru. Ce gamin en lequel ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de croire et d'espérer, ils en étaient venus à l'aimer comme leur propre chair.

Shizune était heureuse qu'il soit rentré et que l'examen soit terminé. Tsunade et elle, n'avaient pas eu un seul instant à elles depuis des semaines et maintenant, aucune triple alliance, ni aucun ninja blond, n'inquiéterait plus son amante. Pour la première fois depuis que Naruto avait quitté Jiraya après l'avoir blessé en perdant le contrôle de Kyuubi, elle n'aurait plus à se ronger les sangs en pensant à lui. Shizune comptait bien profiter de ces moments de paix précieux pour qu'elles rattrapent le temps perdu, avant que le problème Akatsuki ne pose de manière sérieuse.

- Shizune-san ! Shizune-san !

La voix de Sakura l'arracha brusquement à ses pensées. Elle sourit à la jeune fille qui lui semblait particulièrement excitée.

- Ohayo Shizune-san, la salua correctement Sakura quand elle l'eut rejointe.

- Ohayo, Sakura-chan. Mais que fais-tu ici ? Le soleil se lève à peine !

Et en effet, à travers la fenêtre, Sakura pouvait voir le haut d'un disque solaire émerger à l'horizon.

- Je ne pouvais pas dormir, et puis je me suis dit que vous aimeriez quelques douceurs…

Shizune hésitait. Elle s'était prise d'affection pour la jeune fille qui avait repris son poste d'apprentie auprès de Tsunade. Sakura était volontaire, sérieuse et motivée. Une jeune fille intelligente, dotée d'un véritable instinct médical, plus forte qu'elle dans le traitement des poisons ou des blessures hémorragiques. Certes, elle ne maitrisait pas toujours son caractère emporté mais Tsunade n'était guère un modèle en la matière et avait fortement déteint sur son élève prédisposée.

D'ordinaire, elle lui aurait simplement expliqué sa fatigue et elles auraient remis leur collation à plus tard, mais à voir l'air saturé de cœurs survitaminés flottant au-dessus de Sakura, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un peu d'appréhension. Sa passion aveugle pour Sasuke Uchiwa était son défaut majeur, et nul doute que le retour de Naruto allait changer la donne. Autant ce dernier était le « fils » de Jiraya et Tsunade, autant Sakura était la « fille » que Tsunade et elle n'aurait jamais, et Shizune s'inquiétait de l'inévitable souffrance qui serait la sienne quand elle comprendrait que l'homme qu'elle aimait ne lui rendrait jamais ses sentiments…

- C'est très gentil à toi, Sakura-chan, accepta t-elle finalement.

Mais il était dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas parler avec Sakura. Alors que les deux femmes repassaient par le hall de l'hôpital avant de bifurquer vers les salles du personnel, Shizune fut interpellée par un des ninjas du pays de la Foudre nouvellement promu chuunin, Kai Denki. Ce dernier n'était pas seul. L'ANBU de Kumo chargé de la protection du Raikage était également présent, tenant le kisai* de leur village, Kagetora, qui semblait mal en point. Aussitôt Sakura et elle se précipitèrent vers eux. Très pâle et légèrement verdâtre, le dernier adversaire de Naruto semblait avoir du mal à tenir debout sans le soutient de l'ANBU.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda immédiatement Shizune en leur ouvrant la voie vers une salle de consultation.

- Il s'est soulé hier soir, expliqua Kai.

- Comme tout le monde, coupa Sakura qui les avait suivi.

- Sauf que je lui ai interdit l'alcool en raison des médicaments que je lui ai prescrits…

L'ANBU et Kai installèrent leur compagnon sur la table d'auscultation pendant que Shizune se rendait dans la pièce attenante où étaient stockés les médicaments. Sakura ausculta le malade. Sous le tissu, les bandages autour de ses côtes étaient imbibés par endroits de sang issu de plaies superficielles sur son buste. La jeune fille s'apprêtait à les soigner quand une main couverte d'arabesques s'empara de la sienne fermement. Surprise, elle tourna la tête pour faire face au Rokudaime Raikage de Kumo : Ryoma Inazuma.

L'homme était impressionnant. A peine plus petit que Naruto mais plus large d'épaules, les muscles épais de ses bras recouverts de tatouages cuivrés lui donnait l'air d'un guerrier barbare, et ses yeux verts perçants avaient le froid reflet des gemmes, sous sa frange de cheveux noirs. Il se dégageait de lui une impression de pouvoir et d'autorité frappante, un sentiment de stabilité, de maîtrise qui rendait sa présence imposante.

Brusquement, Sakura avait du mal à faire le lien entre cet homme et celui qu'elle avait vu sauter sur une table et soulever Naruto comme un fétu de paille, avant de se faire jeter à terre sans cérémonie par sa victime, le tout sans se départir de son sourire… Cela semblait juste surréaliste.

- Il n'a pas besoin de soins, déclara t-il d'une voix grave au moment où Shizune revenait dans la pièce avec un remède.

Sakura dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas lui répliquer qu'il fallait être aveugle pour prétendre ça. Mais d'une certaine manière, il sembla deviner sa réaction.

- N'avez-vous pas prévenu votre personnel de mes ordres ? demanda t-il au bras droit de l'Hokage en lâchant enfin la kunoichi.

Sakura n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il lui tenait encore la main pendant tout ce temps et elle rougit, furieuse.

- Je n'en ai pas eu le temps Raikage-sama, répondit Shizune. Sakura-chan était sensée être en repos ce matin.

- C'est moi qui me suis affolé, maître Ryoma, s'excusa Kai Denki. Il est comme ça depuis des heures… Je connaissais vos ordres mais…

- Tout va bien, Kai, le coupa t-il.

Dans la salle, l'ANBU de Kumo, appuyée contre le mur semblait complètement détachée de la situation, tandis que Kai fixait ses chaussures et que Kagetora s'efforçait de retenir des larmes d'humiliation.

- Tu es un idiot, déclara Ryoma en saisissant le menton du garçon entre ses doigts pour le forcer à le regarder. Et à quoi rimait ton attaque d'hier soir ? Tu me crois incapable de me défendre ?

- Non, Inazuma-sama ! Protesta le garçon en détournant les yeux, mortifié.

Ryoma le lâcha.

- Alors que croyais-tu faire ? Tenter une revanche ?

L'adolescent ne répondit pas. Il avait attaqué ce ninja arrogant qui l'avait humilié… Est-ce qu'il essayait vraiment de « protéger » son maître ? Même soule comme il l'état la veille, il savait que non. C'était juste insupportable, ce vide à l'intérieur de lui, là où se logeait habituellement la satisfaction de la victoire. Insupportable.

- Toujours à croire que tu es le plus fort, à te fier aux apparences… Reprenait la voix grave de Ryoma. Tu pensais vraiment que s'il retenait ses coups, c'était par mépris de ses adversaires ?

Pendant ce temps, Shizune avait préparé le médicament pour Kagetora et lui tendit le breuvage mais le Raikage s'en empara à nouveau avant que son ninja ne puisse le prendre. Le teint de plus en plus vert du garçon qui luttait contre la nausée finit d'indigner Sakura.

- Laissez-le boire ! S'emporta t-elle oubliant qu'elle s'adressait à un Kage.

- Il boira plus tard, quand il aura compris une ou deux choses, lui répondit calmement Ryoma avant de revenir à Kagetora : Si Naruto a retenu ses coups, c'est à ma demande. Parce que je connais ton entêtement et ton orgueil et qu'en dépit de tes qualités, tu n'es pas encore de taille à pouvoir affronter un ninja comme lui. Je t'avais demandé de ne pas te mettre en danger inutilement… Tu étais prêt à mourir pendant ce combat, imbécile !

- Ce n'est pas passé loin, intervint tranquillement Shizune qui avait soigné le garçon à son arrivé aux urgences.

- Si ta promotion t'est passée sous le nez, continua le Raikage, ce n'est pas parce que tu as perdu mais parce que tu as montré que tu ne savais pas admettre la défaite. Tu peux continuer à te croire digne de me succéder un jour, mais un homme avec un tel ego ne fera jamais un bon chef pour Kumo.

A chaque parole de son maître, Kagetora semblait se rétrécir sur son siège. La honte jetait des rougeurs sur ses joues blafardes. Il semblait vouloir disparaitre de la pièce ou vouloir se boucher les oreilles pour ne plus entendre ces reproches. Mais le Raikage continuait, impitoyable :

- Ce ne sont pas les attaques de Naruto qui t'ont blessées mais le contre coup de celles que tu as lancé sur lui. Tu mérites la douleur de tes côtes cassées. Tu te l'es infligé à toi-même. C'est la preuve de ton orgueil insensé. Comme ta gueule de bois, du reste… Et enfin, tu m'as désobéi…

Mortifié par ce discours dont il ne pouvait pas nier la véracité, Kagetora baissa honteusement la tête, jugulant une nouvelle nausée comme il le pouvait. Boire pour oublier, quelle arnaque ! Celui qui lui avait donné ce conseil avait oublié de préciser les lendemains douloureux.

- Hai, Raikage-sama, articula t-il docilement.

Ryoma lui tendit alors son médicament. Kagetora l'avala difficilement, pas tellement à cause du goût qu'à cause de son estomac, si révolté par l'alcool de la veille qu'il semblait ne plus rien pouvoir absorber d'autre, même de l'eau. Quand il eut fini, Ryoma lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux, et Kagetora grimaça. Si le médicament calmait son estomac, il n'était d'aucune utilité pour son mal de tête.

- Mon frère est un adversaire très difficile, lui dit son maître. Ni Yugito, ni moi ne sommes de taille face à lui (à ces mots l'ANBU du pays de la Foudre eut un reniflement agacé derrière son masque d'oiseau, quant à Sakura, comme la veille, elle n'en revenait pas d'entendre le mot « frère » attribué à Naruto par le chef de Kumo). Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ton combat.

Le Raikage se tourna alors vers Sakura :

- J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer, lui dit-il. Kit' m'a souvent parlé de vous.

- Kit' ? S'étonna t-elle.

- Naruto. Ryoma sourit : Il déteste que je l'appelle Kitsune…

- Vous savez… murmura la jeune fille, surprise.

- Bien sûr, commenta Ryoma. C'est mon frère, je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur Naruto.

Il se tourna vers son ANBU et Kai avec un vague geste de la main, lesquels parurent le comprendre car ils s'inclinèrent avec un : « Hai ! Raikage-sama ! » retentissant, avant que le bunshin* de leur maître ne se dissipe.

Finalement, les ninjas de Kumo repartirent et Shizune, avisant l'horloge, déclina l'invitation de Sakura. Cette dernière ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle allait prendre son service du matin, puis aller à sa réunion avec Tsunade, comme tous les jours.

Dans la matinée, Ino, Tenten et Hinata allaient réunir uniquement les anciennes équipes 8, 9 et 10, plus Temari et Sai. Puisque Sasuke, Neji et lui étaient rentrés au village après la fin du tournoi, ils n'avaient pas encore vu Naruto. Elle se chargerait d'aller récupérer ce dernier après sa visite à Tsunade et ils passeraient tous leur après-midi au bord de la rivière, réunis et heureux, pour la première fois depuis de trop nombreuses années… Ce qu'elle avait hâte de retrouver ses deux anciens coéquipiers !

Shizune observait à nouveau les cœurs frétillants qui semblaient flotter autour de la jeune fille, mais elle n'avait pas le temps pour cela maintenant. Et pour dire quoi de toute façon ? Sakura finirait bien par se rendre compte des choses par elle-même… Rejetant dans un coin de sa tête tout ce qui n'était pas son amante, Shizune prit rapidement la direction de la tour de l'Hokage. Arrivée là-bas cependant, elle aperçut Homura Mitokado et Koharu Utatane auprès de Tsunade, Hiashi Hyuuga et de Shinji Nara**(2)**, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se rendre aux portes de Konoha saluer le départ des Kage. Voyant la mine contrariée de la Godaime, Shizune décida de les suivre, soutien silencieux que Tsunade remercia d'une caresse furtive quand elle passa près d'elle.

**°°O°O°°**

Naruto, Gaara et Ryoma n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit, faisant le tour des détails de leurs stratégies, dressant l'inventaire de tout ce qui leur restait à faire et dans quel ordre. Ils se mirent d'accord sur les plans de secours et leurs moyens de communiquer rapidement entre eux, dont beaucoup reposeraient sur les épaules du clebs lorsqu'il serait là. En attendant, il y avait Temari pour assurer le relais et quand Sumire rejoindrait Konoha avec les jumeaux, elle seconderait Subaru.

Peu avant l'aube, ils avaient quitté le terrain d'entrainement où ils s'étaient échoués. Ryoma et Gaara envoyèrent des bunshin* auprès de leurs escortes pour les prévenir, puis ils avaient tous les trois gagné l'ancien appartement de Naruto par les toits. Il n'y avait pas de nouveau locataire. Naruto ignorait si c'était par superstition- après tout, c'était l'appartement du Kyuubi- ou si cela tenait juste au fait que le logement était misérable et ne trouvait pas preneur. C'était petit et délabré et il n'y avait pas connu tant de jours de joie que cela, cependant, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, c'était _sa_ maison. La première. Et tandis que depuis, il avait appris ce qu'était un vrai foyer, il ressentait une tendresse diffuse pour ce lieu. Pour ce qu'il avait été et ne serait jamais plus.

Sur le toit, ils avaient regardé en silence le soleil se lever sur le village, jusqu'à ce que les estomacs de Naruto et Ryoma, parfaitement synchrones, sonnent l'heure du petit déjeuner. Gaara dut ravaler son rire lorsque son propre ventre se manifesta avec quelques minutes de retard. Néanmoins en redescendant, ils s'aperçurent que les heures avaient filé plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient réalisés. Il était déjà temps de se rendre aux portes de Konoha.

Ils prirent leur temps. Chacun s'en rendit compte mais tint sa langue. Ils n'avaient aucune envie de se séparer. Ces dernières années, en dépit des nombreux déplacements de Naruto, ils avaient gardés un contact étroit mais les occasions où ils étaient réellement réunis tous les trois étaient rares. Le plus souvent, Gaara et Ryoma se voyaient sans Naruto et ce dernier ne les rencontrait que l'un sans l'autre.

Gagner encore quelques minutes ensemble valait un retard. Les Kage changèrent quelque peu d'avis en remarquant la délégation de Konoha. Tsunade étaient encadrée des deux conseillers que Gaara savait responsables des attaques contre Naruto l'ayant poussé à organiser son « échange » avec Temari. Ryoma avait aussi rapidement appris à se méfier d'Homura Mitokado et Koharu Utatane, mais plus en raison de leur apparente entente avec Danzô Shimura. Tout son instinct hurlait « _DANGER !_ » en voyant cet homme et il se montrait naturellement circonspect avec ses alliés avoués.

Les réflexions acerbes des deux conseillers à Tsunade concernant Naruto n'échappèrent pas aux deux Kage qui guettaient leur propos. Ils les fusillèrent du regard quand ils s'aperçurent de leur attention mais Naruto s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules. Il s'attendait à de l'hostilité.

Ryoma fut le premier à partir. Le Kazekage s'apprêtait à faire de même quand Naruto lui demanda :

- Dis leur que je les aime.

- Au clebs aussi ? Interrogea Gaara.

Mais le sarcasme, à sa propre surprise, sonnait plus comme une véritable question. C'était complètement stupide compte tenu des sentiments de Naruto pour Sasuke, mais…

- Non, répondit simplement Naruto.

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre et sourit à Gaara. Ce n'était pas totalement de sa faute s'il mettait du temps à comprendre ses sentiments pour Subaru. Ce dernier avait veillé à ne jamais modifier les idées fausses du Kazekage à son sujet, et de quiproquos en malentendus, la situation avait empiré. Il supposait qu'il faudrait à Ryoma jouer encore une fois le couplet de la jalousie, ou que lui-même pousse réellement Gaara et pas à moitié comme la veille au soir, pour obtenir l'électrochoc nécessaire. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas espérer convaincre Subaru. Il était l'incarnation vivante de l'entêtement...

Naruto ouvrit la porte de la maison d'Iruka et la referma, combattant la légère appréhension qui le tenaillait depuis le départ de Ryoma et Gaara. La perspective de sa conversation avec Tsunade le rendait absurdement nerveux. Quoiqu'elle ait à lui dire, il avait aussi des révélations à lui faire. Il avait tant de choses à cacher pour le moment et n'était guère doué pour le mensonge, en plus de détester cela… Il s'agenouilla dans le genkan* pour retirer ses chaussures. La maison était silencieuse. Avec tout l'alcool ingurgité par son sensei la veille -rien que pendant le temps où il était présent- cela n'avait rien d'étonnant.

- Naruto ? Appela pourtant la voix d'Iruka.

- Tadaima* ! Répondit-il quelque peu surpris.

- Cuisine !

Naruto sentit un immense sourire s'étendre sur son visage. L'odeur du café en train de couler le rattrapa comme il entrait dans la pièce.

- Okaeri*, l'accueillit Iruka.

- Ohayo, vous deux.

Derrière la table de la cuisine, torse nu, Kakashi affichait une tête de papier mâché, son éternel masque en place sur le bas du visage, la chevelure argentée plus ébouriffée que jamais. Il grimaçait légèrement, de même qu'Iruka, et Naruto, après des années passées auprès de Jiraya, devina sans mal la migraine qui leur martelait les tempes. Au contraire de Kakashi qui semblait droit sorti du lit, Iruka était habillé en civil, ce qui le rajeunissait curieusement. Sans le bandeau de Konoha, son visage semblait nu et vulnérable. Le jinchuuriki l'aurait presque cru épargné par la gueule de bois, n'étaient ses gestes mesurés et ses yeux plissés sous la douleur.

- Je crois pouvoir arranger ça, lança t-il en quittant la cuisine.

Ses deux anciens sensei le regardèrent disparaitre, perplexes. Ils entendirent ses pas dans les escaliers et à l'étage, puis la même cavalcade en sens inverse. Revenu dans la cuisine, le bond déposa un flacon rempli de liquide bleu sur la table.

- Qu'est-ce que… commença Iruka mais Kakashi, les yeux écarquillés, s'empara de la fiole.

- Il t'a donné la recette, murmura t-il avec révérence.

Naruto hocha la tête. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard où circulaient la nostalgie et la tendresse pleine de respect qu'ils avaient éprouvées pour l'homme. Le ninja copieur agita le contenu de la bouteille, la déboucha et abaissa légèrement son masque pour en boire une gorgée au goulot. Le légendaire super-remède de Jiraya ! Immonde mais d'une efficacité redoutable.

Du coin de l'œil, Kakashi aperçut les yeux d'Iruka sur sa bouche et une soudaine vague de chaleur se diffusa dans sa poitrine. Le matin même, il avait été trop lâche pour retenir l'enseignant et avait feint le sommeil. Il lui tendit le breuvage, ses yeux plantés dans les siens, soudain graves, et plus lucides que jamais. Iruka attrapa le flacon d'une main tremblante. Son cerveau ne comprenait pas le message du regard vairon mais son cœur battant comme un tambour semblait en avoir une idée, ou décidé à n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

- Bois, murmura Kakashi.

Et si sa voix n'était plus la même qu'au matin, elle arracha à l'enseignant un frisson identique. Il sentit ses joues rougir et se dépêcha de porter la bouteille à ses lèvres en espérant les cacher. Le goût était innommable mais ses yeux se fermèrent de plaisir comme la douleur disparaissait presque immédiatement.

Naruto regardait ses deux anciens sensei. La légère rougeur sur les joues de l'enseignant le frappa, comme elle l'avait frappé la veille dans les gradins, et les yeux que Kakashi posaient sur lui… Ils semblaient avoir oublié sa présence. En avait-il toujours été ainsi ? Avait-il était trop jeune, trop obnubilé par ses entrainements et Sasuke pour le réaliser ? Il voulut vérifier son impression :

- Baiser indirect, remarqua t-il tranquillement.

Kakashi lui jeta un bref coup d'œil prudent puis complice, en constatant le petit sourire sur son visage. Iruka s'empourpra joliment, le cœur à cent à l'heure sous l'effet d'une brusque panique.

- Tu as passé l'âge de ces histoires de gamins… Lança t-il en se retournant vers la machine à café et les tasses pour les remplir.

Il vida le verre d'aspirine dans l'évier. Naruto retint un petit rire. Il avait eu raison. Son regard croisa encore celui de Kakashi et il lui fit un sourire encourageant.

- Je vais prendre une douche, Baa-chan veut que je la retrouve dans son bureau, dit-il.

- Déjà des ennuis ? Tu ne veux pas déjeuner au moins ? Demanda Iruka, essayant de le retenir.

- Douche d'abord, lança le jinchuuriki en quittant la cuisine.

Iruka déglutit. Son cœur s'était calmé mais il ne parvenait pas à se défaire de sa nervosité. Avec des gestes délibérément lents, il servit le café dans les tasses, et posa les tasses dans un plateau, sortit les cuillères, et le sucre, l'esprit occupé à faire la liste des ingrédients pour confectionner un repas correcte… Soudain, il sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna d'un bloc, choqué que Kakashi soit brusquement si près.

- Iruka…

Cette fois-ci, la voix était délibérément sensuelle, comme le regard qui ne cachait rien de ses attentes. L'enseignant était complètement perdu. Est-ce que l'alcool pouvait encore provoquer des hallucinations au réveil ? Ou alors, il… Kakashi se pencha vers lui, comme manipulé par un fil. Plaqué contre le plan de travail de la cuisine, Iruka le regardait venir, les yeux écarquillés. Il réfléchissait à toute allure. Il devait le repousser, il devait… L'une de ses mains agrippa le bord du masque et tira sur le tissu, à la fois pour l'abaisser et attirer l'homme à lui.

Il était encore plus beau que tout ce que son esprit avait imaginé. Leurs bouches à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, les deux hommes se fixaient intensément. Iruka retraça du doigt la cicatrice verticale qui barrait son œil. Ses pupilles s'agrandirent en sentant l'homme frissonner sous son contact. Kakashi attrapa le visage d'Iruka entre ses mains et abolit la distance entre leurs lèvres.

Ils gémirent tous les deux dans le baiser. La vague de plaisir qui les balayait était comme une déferlante, un tsunami. Leurs jambes tremblaient sous l'émotion et quand leurs langues s'emmêlèrent, Iruka sentit ses entrailles s'enrouler sur elles-mêmes avant que la sensation n'explose en frissons dans tout son corps. Un vertige. Un vertige… étrangement familier.

Iruka ouvrit les yeux sous le choc et repoussa Kakashi si brusquement qu'il manqua de l'envoyer au sol. Le ninja copieur se contenta de rire doucement en voyant la mine effarée de l'homme qu'il aimait.

_Son corps lourd de désir et d'alcool… Sa conscience aigue, presque douloureuse, du bras de Kakashi qui le soutient sur le chemin… Ses efforts pour garder le fil de ses pensées loin des sentiers du Paradis du Batifolage où elles se plaisent à errer, évoquant des choses bien trop précises à son gout quand la proximité de son fantasme rend la tentation presque insupportable… _

_Les mains de Kakashi qui le déshabillent… Les vagues de chaleurs qui naissent sous ses effleurements accidentels… Les yeux vairons qui se détournent pudiquement le temps qu'il passe maladroitement ses jambes hors de ses sous-vêtements et à nouveau, dans celles de son bas de pyjamas… La pièce qui tangue quand il échoue sur le matelas… Le visage de Kakashi au-dessus de lui… Sa main sur sa joue… Et alors qu'il se lève pour partir… Incapable de supporter qu'il s'éloigne, il avait…_

… _- C'est juste le courage qu'il me faut…_

- Kami-sama !

- Tu te souviens maintenant ? Souffla Kakashi en se rapprochant de lui sans le lâcher des yeux.

Seul un rougissement prononcé lui répondit et l'éclat horrifié dans les yeux bruns de l'enseignant, qui lui poignarda le cœur. Le ninja ne savait plus quoi cours des années, il était arrivé plusieurs fois à Kakashi de se dire que peut être… Iruka était attiré par lui. Mais il n'avait jamais osé jouer leur amitié sur ces impressions fugaces. Seulement voilà, depuis quinze jours, les choses avaient changées entre eux. Un effet du printemps, s'était raisonné Kakashi, quand il s'était mis à remarquer à quel point l'enseignant semblait plus séduisant qu'à l'ordinaire.

Le ninja s'était senti plus amoureux que jamais, et comme si cet amour silencieux avait décidé d'amplifier ses désirs dans une ultime tentative de le faire céder, il avait été moins prudent, plus tactile… et l'enseignant avait répondu ! Mais le fol espoir qui gonflait son cœur comme une voile sous le souffle d'une tempête ne pouvait être qu'une illusion…

La veille au soir il s'était à peine retenu. Depuis qu'Iruka avait oublié sa main dans la sienne pendant le dernier combat de Naruto, il avait abandonné toute prudence. Il avait flirté éhontément, ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle, avait parlé à son oreille en laissant ses lèvres effleurer sa peau au travers de son masque, s'était délecté de ses joues rouges et de ses frissons. Mais était-ce l'alcool ou était-ce lui ? Qu'est-ce qui troublait réellement Iruka ?

Quand il l'avait vu tituber et bafouiller au moment de partir, il s'était sentit stupide d'avoir espéré quoique ce soit. Iruka était soule, point barre. Et lui, le roi des idiots, doublé d'un pervers-masochiste : sur le trajet, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le serrer contre lui bien plus que ne l'imposait la situation. Il avait pris plaisir à le dévêtir et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le toucher « par inadvertance ».

Mais la honte gâchait son coupable plaisir, alors il avait repris un contrôle serré et détourné les yeux quand l'enseignant fut nu. Il supporta stoïquement qu'il se tienne à ses épaules pour garder l'équilibre, occultant le corps dénudé face à lui. Il n'avait pourtant qu'à tendre les mains…

Et ensuite, quand il l'avait mis au lit, les bras d'Iruka autour de lui, en passe d'exploser son contrôle. Et ce regard…

_- Reste..._

_- Je vais prendre la chambre d'ami, tenta de l'apaiser Kakashi en essayant de dénouer ses bras._

_- Non ! _

_Il semblait lui-même choqué par ses paroles. Kakashi sentit l'atmosphère entre eux se charger d'électricité statique._

_- Iruka, articula t-il d'une voix altérée._

_Soudain, il vit le visage de l'enseignant se transformer. Il n'avait vu ce genre d'aura qu'à Naruto auparavant, mais la détermination d'Iruka semblait du même alliage._

_- Dors avec moi._

_- Quoi ?_

_Kakashi avait très peur de mal entendre._

_- Tu es soule, tenta t-il encore._

_- C'est juste le courage qu'il me faut…_

_Et sa bouche s'était écrasée contre la sienne. Le baiser était maladroit -putain de masque !- urgent… brûlant. Ils gémirent tous les deux et Kakashi, engloutit dans ce bonheur auquel il aspirait depuis si longtemps qu'il ne pouvait plus le compter, bascula Iruka sur le matelas. Le gémissement de l'enseignant gonfla son sexe à lui en faire mal. _

_Les jambes d'Iruka encerclèrent ses hanches pendant que sa bouche pillait la sienne sauvagement. Leurs mains glissaient avidement sur la peau de l'autre, dépouillaient Kakashi de ses vêtements comme on pèle une orange, leurs hanches bougeaient en cadence, leurs sexes glissaient l'un contre l'autre au travers de leurs pantalons et le plaisir montait, intoxiquant. La main d'Iruka, jusque là enfouie dans le chaos de mèches grises, descendit entre eux et se saisit de l'érection de Kakashi. Le ninja étouffa son cri de plaisir dans le cou de l'enseignant dont la main bougeait en cadence avec leurs hanches, serrée autour de leurs deux sexes. Et la vague ne cessait de monter, de monter, de monter…_

_Le corps d'Iruka s'arqua si fort sous le sien au moment de jouir, qu'il les avait soulevés du lit. Kakashi crut même avoir perdu conscience un instant. Quand il avait enfin pu bouger, Iruka dormait déjà entre ses bras. Il avait nettoyé les dégâts et emprunté un bas de pyjamas à Iruka après l'avoir changé lui aussi, puis s'était glissé dans le lit, incertain. Mais alors Iruka s'était accroché à lui._

_- Reste…_

_Et Kakashi, vaincu par l'alcool et les endorphines, glissa dans le sommeil, se jurant qu'il lui ferait répéter ces mots le lendemain. Ces mots qui faisaient battre son cœur comme aucune adrénaline ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'ici…_

Les souvenirs de la veille au soir envahissaient l'enseignant avec une netteté chirurgicale. Ils avaient…

- Tu te souviens, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda son amant.

Mais il n'entendit pas la note presque désespérée dans sa voix.

« _Mon amant »_

_« L'homme que j'aime »_

Kakashi ne lisait rien d'autre qu'un choc absolu dans les yeux d'Iruka. Il se sentait glacé. Il avait eu tort. Il avait tout gâché. Il fit un pas en arrière.

- Je vais…

Soudain, il eut juste le temps d'amortir le poids d'Iruka contre lui sans basculer, que ce dernier saisissait son visage entre ses mains et l'amenait à sa bouche.

- Je me souviens de tout, souffla Iruka en attrapant sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes. Reste…

Kakashi voyait au-delà de la peur et de l'incertitude, il voyait l'espoir et le désir qui jetait des éclats d'or dans les yeux bruns. Il sut, sans un mot, qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux la même chose, et sûrement depuis aussi longtemps. Idiots. Les mains d'Iruka plongèrent dans la masse de cheveux argentés tandis qu'il rapprochait leurs corps. Il sentit son amant trembler d'excitation et de désir, tout comme lui, alors qu'il reprenait ses lèvres et que la déferlante roulait à nouveau sur eux. Sans cesser de s'embrasser, les deux hommes glissèrent au sol. Le coude d'Iruka accrocha le rebord du plateau qui bascula au sol avec fracas.

Un son, moitié rire, moitié gémissement, filtra de leur baiser. Leurs mains s'exploraient sans la moindre retenue, ni conscience des débris de porcelaine ou du café renversé absorbé par des morceaux de sucre éparpillés à terre. Kakashi attira les hanches d'Iruka vers les siennes et l'enseignant finit au trois quart avachi contre le placard sous le plan de travail. Ils ne parvenaient pas à se détacher l'un de l'autre. Leurs baisers devenaient de plus en plus affamés, le besoin de se toucher, de se fondre, plus impérieux de minutes en minutes.

Les veines en feu, Iruka gémit de plaisir à la fraicheur du carrelage sur sa peau quand il finit complètement allongé sur le sol. La bouche de Kakashi dévorait son corps et Iruka se tordait sous elle, incapable de ne pas gémir, engloutit dans ce désir incandescent, comme sur le point de s'y noyer… Et, humm… il n'attendait que ça…

- Kami-sama ! S'exclama soudain la voix de Naruto.

Les deux hommes furent arrachés violement à leur monde. Dans l'encadrement de la cuisine, le jeune homme revêtu d'un jeans foncé et d'un tee-shirt rouge, finissait de sécher ses cheveux avec une serviette quand ses yeux étaient tombés sur le « petit-déjeuner ». Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte, les joues assorties à son haut, il semblait changé en statue de sel. La serviette chuta au sol dans la plus totale indifférence. Naruto ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la scène, incapable d'assimiler qu'Iruka, l'homme qu'il avait toujours considéré comme une sorte d'oncle ou de grand-frère, puisse être allongé, à moitié nu, sous ses yeux, prêt à s'envoyer en l'air avec Kakashi-sensei !

- Mes yeux ! cria Naruto en les cachant dans ses mains.

Il avait repris exactement les mots de Kiyomaro lorsque son fils ainé les avait surpris, Subaru et lui, dans une posture semblable. Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure, comme s'il venait de voir quelque chose de dangereux, d'interdit… L'écho des gémissements d'Iruka encore dans ses oreilles, il sentit, horrifié, une certaine partie de son anatomie, s'éveiller partiellement.

- Kami-sama, répéta Naruto, sidéré, en laissant retomber ses mains.

Il y avait une marge entre découvrir que vos deux anciens sensei sont amoureux l'un de l'autre, et voir les mêmes hommes tourner une innocente cuisine en lieu de débauche. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé Iruka si… si…

Iruka le fixa d'un air effaré, avant de réaliser exactement la situation. Quelque part entre le moment où il avait embrassé Kakashi et maintenant, il avait perdu son sweet-shirt, lequel gisait sur la table, son tee-shirt baignait dans le café répandu sur le sol, son pantalon baissé aux genoux ne précédait son boxer que de peu, laissant son érection parfaitement visible. Et cela sans parler de Kakashi, démasqué, nu comme un ver et fermement installé entre ses jambes, dont le bas de pyjamas était allé s'accrocher au lustre de la cuisine, comme un drapeau désœuvré.

L'enseignant devint écarlate de la tête aux pieds, miroir de la vague teintant violement les joues de Naruto. Kakashi semblait plus contrarié qu'honteux ou gêné et se contenta de couvrir le corps de son amant du sien pour le dérober au regard de leur ancien élève. Après tout, Iruka était atrocement sexy comme ça et d'autant plus quand il rougissait…

Finalement Naruto se ressaisit, détachant difficilement son regard des fesses rondes de Kakashi et incapable de fixer Iruka, il adressa la parole au sweet-shirt échoué sur la table.

- Euh… Je… Je vais déjeuner dehors alors… voilà… Je… Je rentrerai en fin d'après-midi, si c'est… euh… ok ?

- Ça le sera, affirma Kakashi, imperturbable, alors que son pantalon se détachait du plafonnier et rejoignait le vêtement d'Iruka sur la table.

Puis il se pencha vers l'oreille d'Iruka et susurra en caressant ses côtes : « et si ça ne l'est pas, on peut toujours finir chez moi… Tsunade nous a offert _toute la journée_…»

L'enseignant frissonna violement à ces mots. Naruto eut une grimace. Un mantra dans le genre : Iruka-n'a-pas-de-vie-sexuelle-et-si-oui-je-n'ai-rien-vu-du-tout, tournait dans sa tête, contre toute logique. Il fouilla dans ses poches. Il comptait glisser ça discrètement à Kakashi pendant le petit déjeuner mais, pour la discrétion… Il lança une petite bouteille à Kakashi qui lui sourit brillement en remerciement. Et les joues d'Iruka étaient si rouges encore, quand il identifia « l'objet », que le jinchuuriki se demanda si elles allaient reprendre leur coloration normale un jour.

- Amusez-vous bien ! Lança t-il en partant, sonnant bien moins affecté par l'incident qu'il ne l'était réellement.

Sur ces mots il quitta la maison en respirant à fond pour rendormir une certaine partie de son anatomie alertée par le spectacle. Mais kami-sama, ce qu'ils étaient chauds ensemble ces deux là !

Il ne verrait plus jamais Iruka-sensei de la même manière. Où était l'homme timide et pudique qui avait passé trois semaines à lui expliquer des histoires d'abeilles et de cigognes à grand renfort de rougissements et de bégaiements inintelligibles, quand il avait douze ans ? Devant l'air pas convaincu de son élève, l'enseignant avait dû se résoudre à lui envoyer Kakashi, lequel lui avait donné un exemplaire du _Paradis du Batifolage_ en guise d'explications.

Le ninja copieur s'était ensuite fait démolir le portrait par Iruka, après que Naruto lui ait demandé en plein repas si une fille pouvait tomber enceinte en avalant du sperme… Naruto éclata de rire à ce souvenir. Il finit par courir jusqu'à l'Ichiraku pour se défouler, alléché à l'idée d'un bol de ramen ou deux, avant d'aller affronter le dragon Tsunade.

* * *

**(1) **La conséquence à été la mort du père de Neji.

**(2) **J'ignore qui est le chef du clan Nara ou son lien de parenté exacte avec Shikamaru dans le manga. Néanmoins je voulais lui trouver un nom et donc… Shinji Nara.

* * *

**LEXIQUE :**

**Bunshin : **abréviation pour kage bunshin : « clone de l'ombre ».

**Genkan : **est un vestibule à l'entrée des logements japonais dans lequel on retire ses chaussures.

**Gomennasai : **« pardonnez-moi ».

**Hina Matsuri : **« fête des poupées », a lieu le 3 mars au japon (nous sommes à la mi-mars dans la fic).

**Hiraishin-no-jutsu : **technique de déplacement instantané du Yondaime qui lui a valu son surnom d'_éclair jaune de Konaha_.

**Itai : **« aïe ».

**Jinchuuriki : **« réceptacle ».

**Kami-sama : **de kami : « divinité, dieu », expression utilisée pour : « Oh mon Dieu ! »

**Kisai : **« génie, prodige ».

**Ohayo : **« bonjour ».

**Okaeri : **« bon retour ».

**Tadaima : **« je suis rentré(e) ».

**Sannin : **« les trois ninjas ». Fait référence à Jiraya, Tsunade et Orochimaru.

**Senjutsu : **l'art de maîtriser l'énergie naturelle et le mode ermite.

**Yoru Morino : **j'ai emprunté le nom complet au personnage féminin du manga _Goth_, mais son caractère comme son physique n'ont rien à voir avec l'œuvre d'Otsuichi & Ôiwa Kendi. Elle n'a pas non plus de lien de parenté avec Ikkibi Morino.

* * *

**Le mot de la fin : **

Suis dans les temps ! Mais ça a été tout juste… Prochain chapitre, vers la mi-Décembre (si-si… On va croiser les doigts ^^'')

A bientôt,

See'

**°°O°O°°**


End file.
